Pink Innocent 2
by audrey musaena
Summary: Repost, kyuhyun kembali dari London. Akankah keadaan berbalik, menjadi kyuhyun yang mengejar pewaris Lee Corp? Lalu sungmin? GS/kyumin Chap 10 UPDATE!
1. Chapter 1

Ini Season 2 dengan ff berjudul sama yaitu Pink Innocent. Bagi yang belum baca atau mau baca season 1nya silakan membuka WPku di .com

.

Pink Innocent 2

PAIR : Kyumin

GENRE : ROMENCE, DRAMA, little bit of humaor maybe

RATE : T to M

WARNING : ABAL, GAJE, GS, Typo bertebaran, dan menyebabkan kebosanan akut.

DISCLAIMER : SJ belong to GOD, they parents, and SM. But story is mine. And donghae oppa maybe belong to me #dilindesELFpakekapalselem

.

Author POV

Padat, penuh, sesak, sumpek atau kata-kata lain yang sama artinya selalu menaungi bandara kebanggaan Korea Selatan, Incheon. Kalau dikatakan seribu orang mungkin lebih, karena di sinilah pusat kesibukan. Entah dari warga negaranya sendiri atau turis asing. Yang pasti kalau kita terus bercerita tentang bandara ini, tak akan ada habisnya.

Seorang namja berperawakan tinggi, kulit putih pucat namun mulus, rambut ikal berwarna coklat, mata onyx yang menawan, dan gayanya yang luar biasa mempesona. Tersebutlah seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Berjalan dengan segala keangkuhannya menyusuri bandara tersebut.

Walau dia sarjana S2 termuda, tak membuat penampilannya terlihat tua atau dewasa. Celana jeans, kemeja kotak-kotak dengan kancing teratas yang terbuka, jaket coklat kulit, ditambah kacamata coklat miliknya, semuanya jelas menandakan dia masih muda *bayangin waktu Boys In City 3 Macau 1 aww…*

Baru pulang dari London setelah lulus S2nya, selama 4 tahun. Dia sengaja ingin mempercepat pendidikannya. Bukan-bukan karena dia ingin mengurus Cho corp. hanya saja ada masalah yang sangat kecil dan itulah yang berdampak pada kehidupannya.

Hatinya

Manusia jelas tidak bisa meninggalkan hatinya, begitu juga Cho Kyuhyun. Hatinya masih ada di Korea, bahkan bukan masih ada tapi mungkin akan tetap di sana.

Belahan jiwanya, napasnya, nyawanya, bahagianya, sedihnya, minumnya, makannya, tidurnya, hatinya dan otaknya terus tertuju pada seorang yang ia cintai. Seangkuh apapun seorang Cho Kyuhyun ia pasti akan bertekuk lutut dengan satu kata yang biasa disebut CINTA.

Author POV

.

Kyuhyun POV

'I'm back Minnie' seruku dalam hati.

Dari kejauhan kulihat kedua orang tuaku, Tuan Cho Siwon dan Nyonya Cho Kibum menyambutku. Mereka tak berubah tetap cantik dan tampan-tentunya aku lebih tampan dari appaku itu =,=. Ummaku langsung menerjang tubuhku. Memelukku seerat mungkin.

"Kau pulang, jagih" bisik ummaku sambil sesekali menciumi pipiku.

"Umma… aish… jauhkan bibirmu" protesku.

Kalau ini dilakukan empat tahun yang lalu mungkin tak masalah. Tapi ini… usiaku sudah 22 tahun dan aku mendapatkan ciuman dari ummaku?

"Bersikaplah yang sopan dengan ummamu Cho Kyuhyun" sahut appaku-Cho Siwon.

"Appa. Gumawo sudah menjemput" ucapku dan langsung menunduk sopan. Aku harus bersikap sopan dengan pemilik Cho corp, bukan? Nanti bisa-bisa aku didepak dari keluargha CHO.

"Ke sini, nak" perintah appaku. Kemudian dia melakukan hal yang sama dengan apa yang ummaku lakukan. Tak terkecuali bagian mencium pipiku.

"Dimana Minnie? Kenapa dia tak menjemput?" tanyaku to the point.

Aku sudah tak peduli kalau appa dan ummaku akan meledekku habis-habisan. Toh aku sudah tak sanggup menahan ini.

Dialah alasanku mempercepat kuliahku. Dialah alasanku untuk kembali. Dialah alasanku untuk segala pertanyaan. Hanya dia, dari dulu, sekarang hingga nanti. Lee Sungmin.

"Dia sedang berkuliah. Kalau mau kau saja yang menjemputnya" jawab ummaku.

Kyuhyun POV End

```KYUMIN```

Author POV

Puluhan pelayan menyambut kedatangan tuan muda mereka dengan hormat. Keluarga kecil Cho sekarang sudah sempurna kembali, berkat kepulangan pewaris tunggal Cho itu.

"Appa, aku ingin menjemput Minnie dulu ya" kata Kyuhyun meminta izin.

Ternyata uri Kyunnie sudah tak sabar bertemu Minnie-nya. Bahkan rasa lelahnya akan hilang kalau dia bertemu dengan Sungmin-nya. Bagaimana tidak? Kyuhyun benar-benar tak pulang atau memberi kabar sama sekali pada Sungmin.

"Cari di gedung pascasarjana ne" sahut ummaynya memberi tahu. Dirapihkannya penampilan anaknya yang memang sudah rapi. Kibum memang seorang umma yang sangat perhatian dengan anaknya.

"Loh… diakan harusnya masih sarjana" balas Kyuhyun tampak heran. Setahunya Sungmin itu orang yang kelewat polos mendekati babo #plak. Jadi, mana mungkin dia bisa lulus cepat.

"Dia sudah S2. Tahun ini mungkin lulus. Bantulah dia mengerjakan skripsinya, Kyu" sambung Siwon memberi nasihat pada anak semata wayangnya itu.

"Ne… bye" pamit Kyuhyun sambil mencium pipi ummanya sayang.

"Anak kita sudah besar Bummie-ah" bisik Siwon kepada Kibum yang berada didekapnya. Kemudian menciumnya sayang.

"Aku beruntung memiliki dua namja yang mencintaiku dan menciumku" goda Kibum seraya meletakkan kepalanya di dada bidang suaminya.

Cho Siwon, dengan umurnya yang hampir berkepala lima itu, tidak berubah. Tetap kekar, mempesona, dan bergaya selayaknya anak muda. Sedangkan istrinya Cho Kibum tetap cantik, menawan, seksi dan penyayang. Mereka pasangan yang sangat serasi bukan? Ditambah Cho Kyuhyun pelengkap semuanya.

```KYUMIN```

Sejam lebih Kyuhyun mengelilingi gedung pascasarjana, tapi Sungmin belum juga ditemukan. Kemudian dia meneruskan pencarian di gedung sarjana biasa. Hasilnya? NIHIL. Tetap tak ada.

"Appa… kenapa dia tak ada! Appa membohongiku eoh!" bentak Kyuhyun tiba-tiba saat ponsel Siwon baru diangkat. Jelas orang yang ditelpon sedikit bingung mendapat bentakkan tiba-tiba itu.

"Aish… neo! Mana sopan santunmu!" balas Siwon. Dia tak habis pikir anaknya akan membentaknya hanya karena Sungmin.

"Tak ada sopan santun untuk cinta!" bentak Kyuhyun makin keras.

"Carilah dikantornya. Kantor pusatnya…" sahut Kibum setengah berteriak dari telepon. Kibum memeluk mesra Siwon berusaha menenangkan kedua namja yang sangat ia cintai itu.

"Gumawo"

Klik

Telepon sesegera mungkin Kyuhyun matikan. Lalu melaju ke lokasi yang sudah diberi tahu oleh ummanya.

```KYUMIN```

Sementara di kantor Sungmin, dia sedang sibuk-sibuknya mengurus beberapa dokumen untuk tendernya nanti. Sekarang ia menjabat sebagai sekertaris presedir. Lee Sungmin yang sekarang sudah SEDIKIT berubah, walau polos yang kelewat babonya itu masih suka datang.

Brak

Seorang namja yang kita ketahui bernama Cho Kyuhyun membuka pintu ruangan Lee Sungmin, kasar. Tubuhnya sudah berlumur keringat akibat terus mencari kekasihnya. Tapi itu malah terlihat seksi dan menggoda.

Dadanya yang bergerak naik turun seirama, rambutnya yang sedikit basah sesekali meneteskan peluh, bibir yang sedikit terbuka untuk mengatur napasnya, matanya yang intens menatap sosok yeoja mungil yang sedang berkutat dengan dokumen-dokumen yang menurut Kyuhyun tak berguna itu.

'I got her' batin Kyuhyun.

"Minnie…" panggil Kyuhyun. Sementara yang dipanggil membulatkan matanya sempurna. Bahkan mulutnya sedikit terbuka saking kagetnya.

Cup~

Kyuhyun langsung menerjang begitu saja Sungmin. Membuat Sungmin kehilangan keseimbangan. Kemudian terlepas untuk sebentar.

Kyuhyun langsung menjatuhkan semua dokumen di meja Sungmin. Mendudukan yeoja kelinci itu di mejanya, sedangkan dia terduduk di bangku Sungmin.

Cup~

Tanpa aba-aba Kyuhyun menciumnya lagi, kali ini lebih ganas dan panas. Menekan tengkuk Sungmin berkali-kali, bahkan merengkuhnya ke dalam pelukannya hingga Sungmin jatuh dipangkuan Kyuhyun.

Sungmin memberontak dalam sesi ciuman panas itu. Dia terlalu kaget mendapatkan serangan mendadak. Apalagi serangan terakhirnya ia dapati empat tahun yang lalu dengan orang yang sama pula.

Kyuhyun mengigit ganas bibir Sungmin hingga bibir Sungmin terbuka.

"Argh…" erang Sungmin saat lidah Kyuhyun mulai memijit lidahnya. Pasokan saliva mereka berkali-kali lipat bertambah banyak seakan melumuri setiap gerakan yang mereka lakukan.

Tangan Kyuhyun mulai membobol jaz Sungmin, menyusupkan tangannya di kemeja Sungmin. Mencari-cari 'mainannya' yang sudah lama tak ia sentuh. Meremasnya terlalu keras begitu menemukannya.

"Akh" Sungmin menggerang lagi. Saliva mereka berdua sudah merembes keluar dari mulut keduanya. Menandakan sesi ciuman mereka begitu bergairah dan menuntut. Tubuh mereka begitu panas di ruang ber-AC sekalipun.

Akhirnya sesi ciuman penyambutan yang sangat panas berakhir.

PLAK

Tamparan yang sangat keras Kyuhyun dapatkan dari kekasihnya. Pipinya terasa panas dan perih, begitu juga hatinya. Dia bingung kenapa Sungmin menamparnya setelah sekian lama tak bertemu.

"Wae?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil memegangi pipinya.

"Kau tanya kenapa? Setelah empat tahun kau meninggalkanku dan tak membei kabar, kau tanya kenapa? Yang harusnya bertanya aku! Kenapa kau kembali!" bentak Sungmin.

"I-itu… ak-"

"Get Out! And Go To Hell!" teriak Sungmin frustasi.

"Kalau pun ke neraka asal bersamamu aku juga mau" goda Kyuhyun tak mengerti situasi.

Sungmin tersenyum simpul mendengar godaan Kyuhyun. "Aku keluar!" seru Sungmin yang hampir meninggalkan Kyuhyun. Namun Kyuhyun sesegera mungkin memeluk kekasihnya itu.

Dia tahu kalau kekasihnya sangat marah. Empat tahun tanpa berita bukankah itu sudah menunjukan kalau sudah tidak ada hubungan diantara mereka.

Hati Sungmin begitu senang sebenarnya hanya saja dia ingin sedikit bermain dengan Cho Kyuhyun. Soal marahnya itu, ah lupakan. Hanya karena Kyuhyun kembali itu membuatnya senang. Sungmin percaya kalau Kyuhyun kembali hanya untuknya.

.

.

.

TBC

.

Author balik dengan Pink Innocent Season 2 sesuai permintaan readerdeul. Bagi yang udah minta HARUS BACA! Dan KOMEN! *maksa mode on #plak*

Mian kalau lama banget buatnya, soalnya author lagi menyusun alurnya. Sedikit curcol nih… authorl agi disibukkan dengan mencari perguruan tinggi, jadinya tidak bisa mem-post terlalu cepat. Doakan author biar masuk PTN yang author inginkan ne… hehehehe

Inilah persembahanku. Mian membuat readerdeul kecewa -,-, karena chap satunya sangat jelek dan murahan. Mian ne yang kecewa menunggu author untuk chap satu yang sangat tak bagus ini.


	2. Chapter 2

Update kilat sesuai kemauan readerdeul. Harus baca wajib komen! *maksa mode on #plak*

.

Hankyung Marriage And They Problem

PAIR : Kyumin

GENRE : ROMENCE, DRAMA, little bit of humaor maybe

RATE : T to M

WARNING : ABAL, GAJE, GS, Typo bertebaran, dan menyebabkan kebosanan akut.

DISCLAIMER : SJ belong to GOD, they parents, and SM. But story is mine. And donghae oppa maybe belong to me #dilindesELFpakekapalselem

.

Sungmin POV

Hari ini aku ada janji dengan sahabatku Heechul di Kona Beans-café milik Hankyung oppa.

"Minnie!" teriak suara yang sudah sangat kukenal.

Aku langsung menuju ke arahnya untuk menyambutnya. Kami berpelukan erat saling melepas rindu. Memang si tidak lama kami berpisah, hanya sekitar sebulan, tapi itu sudah membuatku rindu pada sahabatku yang cerewet itu.

"Wae geurae Chullie~ah?" tanyaku sedikit manja.

"Ini…" disodorkannya sebuah kartu berwarna ungu ke hadapanku.

Di depannya jelas-jelas tertera namanya dan nama Hankyung oppa.

"Kau akan menikah dan meninggalkanku sendiri?" tanyaku sedikit iri.

Iri? Siapa yang tidak. Hanya aku saja yang belum menikah. Jangankan menikah, punya kekasih saja tidak.

"Bukannya Kyu sudah pulang seminggu yang lalu. Aku baru bertemu dengannya kemarin dengan Hankyung" kata Heechul menyadarkan lamunan singkatku.

"Ah-hah… iya juga" jawabku tersenyum miris.

Sudah seminggu memang Kyuhyun pulang dari London. Rasanya aku ingin meledak sekarang juga karena kebahagian yang sudah kutunggu datang juga. Empat tahun bukan waktu yang mudah bagiku untuk mengejarnya. Menyainginya agar aku bisa melanjutkan sekolah di London. Sayangnya, umma dan appaku melarang keras aku pindah ke London.

Seminggu ini juga Kyuhyun selalu mengikutiku, entah itu ke sekolah atau ke kantor sekalipun. Yang membuatku begitu amat senang lagi karena dia memulai dan mengakhiri pertemuan ini dengan French Kiss super panas dari empat tahun yang lalu. Walau tidak berakhir di ranjang, tapi tetap saja sengatan listrik berasa di sekujur tubuhku.

"Kau harus membiarkannya mengejarmu! Jangan ka uterus yang mengejarnya!" seru Heechul tiba-tiba.

"Ne?" tanyaku bingung.

"Kau harus membuatnya mengejar-ngejarmu sampai dia benar-benar bertekuk lutut dihadapanmu dan sangat tergila-gila karenamu Lee Sungmin" jelas Heechul, lagi.

Sungmin POV End

.

Author POV

Sungmin ternyata belum sadar kalau Kyuhyun memang sudah bertekuk lutut dihadapannya dan bahkan sudah sangat tergila-gila padanya. Sayangnya kepolosannya masih melekat dan membuatnya tidak bisa melihat hati seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Sepertinya uri Sungminnie dibutakan oleh perasaannya aendiri.

"Apa dengan begitu kami akan menikah?" tanya Sungmin dengan pose aegyonya. Ternyata *babo mode on* sedang terjadi.

"Yak! Kau! Sudah menjadi asisten presedir kenapa masih babo soal cinta sih!" bentak Heechul kesal.

"Yak! Jangan membentakku Tan Heechul!" balas Sungmin. Sendok ice cream yang ada ditangannya ia lempar begitu saja kedepan Heechul, membuat sahabatnya terlonjak untuk menghindari serangan mendadak.

"Jangan melempar barang dong!" tak mau kalah Heechul melempar tissue(?).

"ARGH… Diam kalian berdua!" bentak suara seorang namja menengahi mereka berdua. Hankyung. "Kenapa kalian saling melempar! Ini cafeku! Kalau mau ribut di luar!" bentak Hankyung.

"Dia duluan!" tunjuk Heechul dan Sungmin satu sama lain. Mereka berdua mulai men-death glare masing-masing. Walau yang terlihat adalah death glare gagal penuh aegyo yang tentu dimenangkan oleh Sungmin dengan aegyonya dan kemenangan death glare sempurna oleh Kim Heechul.

"Kau! Selalu saja mengataiku!" bentak Sungmin memulai pertempuran baru.

"Kau memang babo!" ejek Heechul sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Oppa, Chullienya" adu Sungmin pada Hankyung seraya merangkul lengan Hankyung.

"Kau! Mati kau Lee Sungmin! Dia calon suamiku!" bentak Heechul serius. Mukanya sudah merah padam melihat yeoja kelinci itu mengejeknya.

"Ich… nenek lampir!" ejek Sungmin dengan aegyo menantang(?).

"Kau! Babo! Pantas saja Kyuhyun meninggalkanmu!" bentak Heechul tambah kesal hingga mengeuarkan kata-kata yang sangat pedas. Seketika SUngmin terdiam dan membeku.

'Kyuhyun meninggalkanku? Kenapa aku baru sadar? Bukannya empat tahun waktu yang sangat lama untuk tidak saling berhubungan' batinnya.

"Ming… Minnnie… a-aku… aku… ti-tidak bermaksud… Minnie… Jebal" ucap Heechul gugup begitu melihat reaksi SUngmin yang membeku.

"Ani… kau benar Chullie. Kau memang selau benar" ucap Sungmin datar. Alu meninggalkan café itu seorang diri.

Tanpa disadari Sungmin mulai melangkah tanpa arah dan tujuan. Berjalan-jalan di tengah Kota Seoul di musim gugur ini membuat nona muda Lee Sungmin sedikit tenang.

Grep

Sebuah tangan melingkar indah di pinggang Sungmin, membawa yeoja itu di delam pelukan hangat nan mengundang. Aroma mint yang menguar dari tubuh si pemeluk membuat Sungmin nyaman.

Kyuhyun. Siapa lagi kalau bukan dia? sehabis rapat di kantor, dia buru-buru mengejar Sungmin ke Kona Bean. Rasanya Kyuhyun sudah tak mau kehilangan Sungmin.

Cup~

Kyuhyun mulai mendecupi rambut Sungmin dengan lembut. Sungmin hanya terdiam menerima sentuhan-sentuhan yang selau membuatnya terbuai oleh sosok Cho Kyuhyun itu. Hatinya bergelenyar nyaman seakan keraguan yang tadi sempat ada langsung terhapus begitu saja.

"Kyu, jakhaman!" pekik Sungmin kala lehernya mulai digigit-gigit kecil oleh Kyuhyun. Meninggalkan tanda kepemilikan Kyuhyun di sana.

"Wae? Kau malu melakukannya di sini?" goda Kyuhyun yang menyeret tangan Sungmin menuju mobinya.

"Kyu, Yesung oppa sudah menjemput. Bukannya sudah kubilang jangan mengikutiku" jelas Sungmin sedikit kesal.

"Hah… boghosipo Minnie~ah!" seru Kyuhyun. Sungmin tersenyum sangat tipis mendengar penuturan yang diberikan oleh Kyuhyun.

Seakan ada ratusan bahkan ribuan kupu-kupu yang berterbangan di hati, perut dan kepalanya. Membuatnya sangat bahagia. Dan hampir saja membuatnya lupa akan permainannya ini.

"Turunkan aku di sini Cho Kyuhyun!" seru Sungmin ditengah-tengah perjalanan mereka. Sungmin tiba-tiba teringat dengan kata-kata Heechul.

Memang benar 4 tahun waktu yang terlalu lama. Bahkan dia hampir gila. Sebulan pertama, bobot badan Sungmin menurun drastic. Bulan berikutnya, dia mulai berakting sebagai nona muda yang bijak sana dan angkuh.

Terus berjalan selama tiga bulan. Sampai akhirnya ia ingin mengejar Kyuhyun dengan semua yang ia miliki. Mulai dari hatinya, kepintarannya (?)*yg ini author rada2 gmn gitu nulis #plak*, kekayaannya, kariernya dan bahkan tubuhnya pula. Dia bertekat akan mengejar Kyuhyun dengan semua itu.

Tapi apa? setelah perkataan Heechul, dia sadar. Sekarang bukan dia lagi yang harus mengejar Kyuhyun. Kyuhyunlah yang harus mengejarnya lagi.

"Shireo! Aku ingin menemui umma dan appa juga noona dan hyungku!" balas Kyuhyun yang malah meninggikan suaranya.

"Kau! Tidak usah berakting seolah-olah kau itu mengenal semua orang yang berada di sekelilingku!" balas Sungmin. Matanya mulai mendelik tanda dia benar-benar marah.

"Terserah!" balas Kyuhyun dengan bentakan serta desisan yang sangat tajam.

```KYUMIN```

Sesampainya di mansion keuarga Lee, Kyuhyun benar-benar disambut layaknya seorang anak. Umma dan appa Sungmin terus menerus menanyakan kabarnya, tak jarang juga mereka saling merangkul. Sementara Sungmin tampak risih melihat mereka bertiga.

"Umma, lusa Chullie menikah. Aku ingin gaun Prada dan minyak wanginya dipadu dengan heels dari Christian Louboton dan… hah aku hampir lupa aku ingin handbag prada, pedi dan medi dari etude, okey" seru Sungmin memborong brand-brand terkenal.

"Ne Princess" jawab umma dan appanya kompak.

"Dan sebagai bonus kau akan mendapatkanku sebagai suamimu sebentar lagi" sambung Kyuhyun narsis yang membuat pipi Sungmin merona merah.

Bukan hanya pipinya yang memanas, seluruh tubuh dan hatinya pun ikut. Semuanya meneriakan satu kata SARANGHAE. Kalau Kyuhyun seperti ini terus bisa-bisa rencana Sungmin gagal total nih.

"Appa… a… aku… aku… aish! Pulanglah Cho sialan!" teriak Sungmin frustasi. Kedua orang tua Sungmin kaget dengan tingkah anaknya itu.

"Sungmin sopan sedikit dengan calon suamimu" nasihat appa.

"Dia bukan calonku appa! Kalau begitu aku akan ke Paris sekarang untuk membei bajuku!" gerutu SUngmin. Bibirnya sudah mengerucut sempurna, kakinya berkali-kali ia hentakkan dan tangannya disedekapkan di depan dadanya. Pose merajuk yang malah membuat Cho Kyuhyun ingin melahapnya sekarang juga.

"Ah! Tidak usah! Biar umma telponkan suruh ke rumah" protes Leeteuk.

Leeteuk merasa khawatir Sungmin pergi lagi seperti sebuan yang lalu. Ya, Sungmin pergi ke Pulau milik keluarga Lee dan tersesat di sana. Dan kau tahu apa yang dilakukan Kangin appa dan Leeteuk Umma? Menelpon polisi dan seluruh bodyguardnya untuk mencari Sungmin.

"Aish… baiklah aku akan pulang" gerutu Kyuhyun angkat bicara.

"Jangan dengarkan putrid kami ne. mungkin dia sedang capai" seru Kangin appa meminta maaf atas kelakuan putri semata wayangnya itu.

"Bagus… sana… hush… hush…" usir Sungmin bak mengusir ayam dari hadapannya.

Cup~

Bukannya pergi menjauh Kyuhyun malah menarik tangan Sungmin dan menyambar bibir plum Sungmin dengan cepat. Diumatnya bibir atas dan bawah milik Sungmin. Kemudian mulai mengigit bibir bawah Sungmin agar terbuka.

"Agh… Kyuh…" lenguh Sungmin ingin memprotes yang tentu saja gagal. Apalagi dengan tangan Kyuhyun yang menahan tengkuk dan bokong Sungmin.

"Sssh… umh… emh…" desah keduanya seraya menyedot saliva masing-masing yang memang sudah merembes di pipi Sungmin.

"Sudah… appa… umma… aku pulang ne. Lusa aku akan menjemput putriku ne" pamit Kyuhyun tanpa merasa malu sedikit pun.

Inilah sifat dan sikap asli seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Lupakan masa lalunya yang terlihat angkuh, dan begitu dingin. Toh, lihatlah sekarang, matanya yang biasa menatap Sungmin dingin berubah menjadi tatapan mesum. Tatapan yang membuat Sungmin dilucuti satu per satu bajunya. Bibirnya yang masih sama, tapi menimbulkan sengatan lebih dalam bagi Sungmin.

Leeteuk dan Kangin tersenyum bahagia mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun.

"Tapi kau boleh menikah dengan Kyu setelah kalian berhasil memajukan perusahaan KYUMIN ne" sahut Kangin appa tiba-tiba.

Sungmin yang sedang terdiam langsung membelalakan matanya tak percaya. "Ky-Kyu apa? KYUMIN? Nama jelek macam apa yang appa gunakan untuk nama perusahaan?" protes Sungmin cepat.

"Itu gabungan nama kaian. Dan itu juga perusahaan yang akan kalian bangun berdua" jelas Leeteuk umma sabar.

"Kalian jahat!" murka Sungmin dan langsung berlari menuju kamarnya. Pasangan Kangteuk? Sweatdrop di tempat. Mereka kira anaknya akan suka dengan itu.

KYUMIN Corp. Itulah nama perusahaan baru yang akan Sungmin dan Kyuhyun jalankan. Ini memang perusahaan lama yang dibuat Kangin dan Siwon untuk membentuk satu perusahaan adi kuasa di Korea.

Perusahaan ini ingin menunjukkan bahwa kedua perusahaan besar Lee dan Cho bisa bersatu. Membuat sesuatu yang sangat megah, anggun, angkuh, nomor satu di Korea sekaligus bukti saling mencintanya anak-anak mereka.

KYUMIN Corp bergerak dalam bidang pariwisata. Semuanya meliputi, hotel, water park, zoo, touring, satu pulau yang sudah dibeli-yang akan menjadi pusat pariwisata, beberapa produk kecil sampai sebuah pesawat terbang dan semuanya itu bernama KYUMIN.

Gila bukan? Ya, memang. Semuanya benar-benar mereka persiapkan untuk kebahagian putra-putri mereka. Walau seperti itu KYUMIN Corp juga membangun beberapa intansi seperti panti asuhan, rumah sakit, dan tempat penampungan hewan liar, semuanya gratis. Tak aneh kalau keluarga mereka selalu dinaungi kebahagiaan.

```KYUMIN```

Acara pernikahan sahabat Sungmin-Heechul berjalan penuh khitmat. Semua orang datang ikut member selamat pada raja dan ratu hari ini. Tangis haru dan bahagia terdengar di sana sini hingga acaranya berakhir.

Sungmin, yeoja it uterus menangis, terisak bahkan terkadang merengek ke Heechul. Sampai pengantin baru itu berada di rumah mereka, Sungmin tetap saja berada bersama mereka.

"Minnie sudahlah ayo kita pulang" ajak Kyuhyun yang entah sudah keberapa kalinya mengajak Sungmin pulang. Sedari resepsi sampai di rumah Hanchul, Sungmin terus menangis. Tak tahu pasti apa yang ia tangisi.

"SHIREO!" tolak Sungmin keras.

"Minnie… kau kenapa? Aku dan Heechul sudah lelah" sahut Hankyung setelah mengganti setelan jasnya.

"Hee… Chullie hiks… hiks… aku hiks… tidak mau… hiks… ditinggal… Chullie… huuweee… huwee… Chullie…" isak Sungmin dalam peukan Heechul.

"Minnie~ kau tidak akan kutinggalkan. Lagian aku tidak kemana-mana, bukannya aku terus menungguimu saat Kyuhyun tak ada. Sekarang Kyuhyunkan sudah pulang" jelas Heechul berusaha sabar.

"Huwweee… Chullie… kau hiks… mengusirku, eoh? Hiks… pokoknya aku mau ikut kalian bulan madu!" seru Sungmin mutlak dengan isak yang masih terdengar.

"MWO?" kaget ketiga orang itu.

Seharusnya mereka sudah tak kaget lagi. Waktu Yewook bulan madu saja Sungmin ikut mereka. Walau menurut Yesung saat bulan masu itu Sungmin benar-benar sangat menjengkelkan, tapi sekarang Yesung sudah biasa.

"WAE?" sekarang Sungmin yang malah membentak ketiganya.

"Minnie, jangan jagi… kita di sini saja mempersia-" ucapan Kyuhyun terputus saat Sungmin mulai terisak lagi.

"Chullie hiks… kalau kau tidak mau aku akan bunuh diri nih" gretak Sungmin sambil menghapus air matanya kasar.

See, Lee Sungmin tak akan berubah kalau sudah menyanguk kepergian orang-orang yang ia sayangi. Dulu appa dan ummanya, dilanjutkan dengan Kyuhyun, sekarang Hanchul, tentu dia tak akan membiarkan itu terjadi.

Memang mengikuti orang yang berbuan madu itu tak baik. Tapi tidak bagi Lee Sungmin. Mana boleh ada seseorang yang melarangnya ikut berbulan madu dengan pengantin baru kalau Sungmin sendiri tidak begitu mengerti dengan acara 'bulan madu' itu sendiri. Dia pikir bulan madu itu acara berjalan-jalan dua orang kekasih setelah menikah, bukan sesuatu yang sangat istimewa. *babo #plak*

"Bahkan Donghae oppa mengizinkanku ikut bulan madu" sambung Sungmin polos. Isakannya sudah terhenti.

"MWO?"

"Iya, Wooky onnie, Yesung oppa, Donghae oppa dan Hyukkie onnie saja mengizinkanku ikut. Kau! Chulie! Sahabatku malah tak mau mengajakku! Jahat sekali!" gerutu Sungmin.

"Bukan begitu jagi!" seru Kyuhyun lemas.

'Ternyata kepolosan yang setengah babonya belum hilang' batin Kyuhyun sedikit miris.

"Jadi gin-" belum sempat Hankyung menjelaskan sebuah teriakan menginterupsi mereka. Arahnya dari Heechul.

"Neo! Baboya! Pasti kau tak mengerti bulan madukan!" seru Heechul keras. Dia baru sadar kalau keinginan menggebu yang ditunjukkan Sungmin sama seperti saat dia bertanya tentang mencubu sewaktu di High School dulu.

Kedua namja yang tadinya men-death glare Heechul beralih kea rah Sungmin. Meminta penjelasan mutlak.

"A… aku ta-tahu… aku tahu Chullie…" jawab Sungmin tergagap.

"Mwoya?" goda ketiganya berbarengan.

"Bulan madu itu… itu… itu jalan-jalan setelah pernikahan. Ya kan? Hanya jalan-jalan saja dengan pasangan apa asyiknya. Mending seperti Wooky onnie dan Hyukkie onnie, shopping denganku" jelas Sungmin percaya diri.

Gubrak

"Baboya!" teriak ketiganya geram.

"Neo! Gara-garamu yang tak pernah mengajarkan Sungmin seputar cinta dan hubunga, istriku jadi susah!" marah Hankyung sambil menunjuk-nunjuk muka Kyuhyun.

"Mwo? Aku! Wae! Dia memang polos setengah babo dari sananya!" balas Kyuhyun yang tersulut emosi.

"Kyaaa!" teriak Sungmin menginterupsi semuanya. "Ne aku tidak akan ikut. Aku tahu aku babo Kyu. Aku juga tahu selama ini kau memang berniat meninggalkanku, eoh? Aku puang" ucap Sungmin dingin.

```KYUMIN```

Kyuhyun POV

Damn! Kenapa dia sebodoh itu mengartikan perjuanganku selama ini sih? Aku empat tahun mengejar S2ku, mempercepatnya hanya demi seorang Lee Sungmin. Bahkan aku rela tidak menyentuh PSP-ku kalau sedang belajar *kayaknya memang begitu deh kyu; kyu : bacot dah #kabuuur*

Dua hari setelah keberangkatan Hanchul, Sungmin benar-benar tak ada kabar. Sebenarnya bukan tak ada kabar hanya saja aku tak enak bertemu dengannya.

Terbesit rasa bersalah karena tak pernah mengabarinya. Memang di sini aku yang salah. Empat tahun memang waktu yang teramat lama dan Oxford benar-benar menjadi neraka buatku.

Satu hal yang harus kucatat dan kuingat baik-baik. Now, Cho Kyuhyun akan mengejar Lee Sungmin seperti apa yang dia lakukan dulu.

"HWAITING KYU!" teriakku.

"Sajangnim, wae geure?" tanya tuan Kim padaku. Mukanya terihat bingun dan panic.

"Ani" bohongku.

Ah… bahkan aku lupa sekarang kami sedang berdiskusi saat rapat. Lee Sungmin kau membuatku gila.

.

.

.

TBC

Yang ga puas jangan lempar author loh. Oh ya nih Chap masih belum ada NC, authornya belum kuat. Konfik? Author ga mau bikin yang susah, hanya seputar mereka dan pihak ketiga yang setengah waras #plak.

Sebenernya waktu buat chap ini, pikiran author sudah melayang ke chap selanjutnya jadi kali ini still sort story. Feel? Ga kerasa banget, ini ancur lebur. Adanya berantem wae, author juga bikinnya sebel, pingin nimpukin mereka bertiga yang ledekin umin oppa *authorkan yang bikin =,= #plak*

Sekian cuap-cuap author ne. Minta komen


	3. Chapter 3

Update deui yeuh… baca ne…

.

.

Sungmin and Kyuhyun fight for KYUMIN Corp?

PAIR : Kyumin

GENRE : ROMENCE, DRAMA, little bit of humor maybe

RATE : M

WARNING : ABAL, GAJE, GS, Typo bertebaran, dan menyebabkan kebosanan akut.

DISCLAIMER : SJ belong to GOD, they parents, and SM. But story is mine. And donghae oppa maybe belong to me #dilindesELFpakekapalselem

.

Author POV

Hari ini, Sungmin mempersibuk dirinya di sekolah. Dia benar-benar ingin selesai dan lulus tahun ini. Dia ingin membuktikan kalau ia bisa melakukannya tanpa Kyuhyun. Toh, nilai-nilainya selama ini bagus-bagus. IP terakhir yang dia dapat saja 3,5.

"Jungmo~ah… aku lapar. Kita makan dulu ne" pinta Sungmin dengan jurus aegyo 1000000wattnya ditambah bunny eyes yang sangat mengagumkan.

Kalau kau bertanya Jungmo yang mana? Tentu ini masih Jungmo yang mengejar Sungmin sewaktu di High School. Tapi sekarang berbeda, karena Jungmo sedang menyukai seseorang.

"Minnie, berhentilah menatapku dengan tatapan itu. Kalau begini aku akan jatuh cinta lagi padamu" protes Jungmo dengan aegyo gagal.

Walau sudah Sungmin ajarkan beraegyo tetap saja hasilnya hancur lebur. Pasalnya muka Jungmo itu kelewat manly, jadi mau diapain juga tetap saja terlihat cool.

"Jinja? Kalau begitu ayo makan!" ajak Sungmin semakin berbinar.

"Minnie… kau sangat pintar dan dewasa kalau sedang belajar dan di kantor, tapi kalau soal yang lainnya kenapa kau masih sama seperti dulu sih" gerutu Jungmo tak keruan. Hampir setiap hari ia berkata seperti itu, merutuki Sungmin yang masih saja poos.

"Ja! Kajja! Momo~ah!" pinta Sungmin sambil menarik-narik tangan Jungmo.

Kalau sudah ada panggilan Momo itu artinya Sungmin sangat-sangat meminta sampa memaksa.

"Ne… ne… kajja!" sekarang gentian Jungmo yang menarik Sungmin sampai kantin.

Dan disinilah mereka. Jungmo sudah makan, sedangkan Sungmin malah memakan ice cream. Padahal tadi yang meminta makan SUngmin, tapi yang makan seperti orang kesetanan malah Jungmo.

"Ahjuman! Aku mau 3 ice cream vanilla, 1 ice cream strawberry dan 1 ice cream coklat!" seru Sungmin kepada ahjuman penjual ice cream. Untunglah jarak mejanya dengan stan ice cream hanya berjarak sepuluh langkah, kalau tidak pasti Sungmin sudah disoraki karena berteriak.

"Are you crazy? Heh! Kau ini yeoja kenapa makan banyak sekali si!" seru Jungmo sedikit kaget.

"Ini ice cream Momo~ah… ngomong-ngomong bagaimana dengan Yuri-ssi?" goda Sungmin, berdalih.

Semburat merah muncul di kedua pipi Jungmo. Wajahnya trtunduk untuk menutupi rona merahnya.

Sungmin yang melihatnya menangkup kedua pipi Jungmo yang ada di depannya. Tangannya mengelus-elus pipi Jungmo. Sorot matanya menunjukan kasih sayang sebagai seorang teman.

Sret…

"Kenapa kau masih belepotan juga si" ucap Jungmo mengatasi kecanggungannya. Diusapnya bekas ice cream Sungmin dengan jempolnya, kemudian menjilati jempolnya itu. Sekarang giliran Sungmin yang merona.

BRAK

Suara gebrakan terdengar dari meja samping. Seorang namja yang kita ketahui bernama Cho Kyuhyun dengan setelan jasnya sudah mengamuk #plak.

"Kalian apa-apaan sih!" bentak Kyuhyun yang menghampiri meja Jungmo dan Sungmin.

"Kyu… Kyuhyun. Kapan kau kembali?" tanya Jungmo ramah hampir merangkulnya. Namun Kyuhyun buru-buru mendorongnya hingga terduduk kembali.

"Ikut aku Lee Sungmin!" seru Kyuhyun.

Orang-orang yang melihat itu hanya bisa berbisik-bisik. Membicarakan ketampanan Kyuhyun, kecantikan Sungmin, ke-cool-an Jungmo, dan yang terpenting cinta segitiga mereka. Padahal jelas yang terakhir itu salah besar.

"SHIREO!" tolak Sungmin.

"Wae?" tanya Kyuhyun memelan.

"Aku ingin pulang bareng Momo~ah. Ya kan Momo~ah?" pinta Sungmin manja.

"Yak! Lee Sungmin!" teriak Kyuhyun frustasi. Sikapnya yang tadi cool berubah menjadi sikap anak tk yang meminta dibeliin ice cream.

"Nona ini 5 ice creamnya!" dengan tidak berpri-kemarahan Ahjuman pedagang ice cream menyodorkan ice cream kehadapan Sungmin. Sungmin langsung menerimanya dan memakannya. Bahkan dia lupa kalau sekarang dia sedang marah dengan Kyuhyun.

"Yak! Aku sedang memarahimu dan kau malah memakan ice cream sebanyak itu?" tanya Kyuhyun tak sabaran.

"Minnie~ah… makannya sudah dulu. Itu ada Kyuhyun" bisik Jungmo.

"Eh? Kyuhyun? Dimana?" tanya Sungmin sambil memiringkan mukanya, imut.

See, bahkan dia sampai lupa keberadaan Kyuhyun karena ice cream itu.

"Aku di SEBELAHMU Lee Sungmin!" oke kali ini Kyuhyun benar-benar murka dengan sifat polos Lee Sungmin.

Sewaktu zaman high school dulu juga Sungmin sealu saja begitu. Menurutnya ice cream itu makanan dan minuman terenak sedunia. Bahkan pernah satu saat dia meminta pada appa dan ummanya untuk membelikan ice cream dengan merk berbeda dari seluruh dunia *ini gila banget #plak* dan akhirnya dia sakit flu. Bayangkan saja menghabiskan ice cream lebih dari seratus dalam waktu seminggu.

"Eh… ada Kyunnie, sedang apa?" tanya Sungmin watados.

Cup~

Kyuhyun sudah tak sanggup melihat kepoosan dan keimutan Sungmin. Jadi, dia langsung menerjang Sungmin. Bibir Sungmin yang memang sudah terbuka, diterobos masuk begitu saja oleh Kyuhyun.

"Cpk… emh… umh…" desah Sungmin ditengah-tengah ciuman panas mereka. Muutnya yang tadi peuh ice cream sudah dihabisi oleh Kyuhyun.

"Kyuh…" lenguh Sungmin saat saliva yang sudah tercampur itu keluar dari muut mereka menuruni pipi Sungmin.

"Agh… hosh… hosh… manis sekali hosh… hosh…" ucap Kyuhyun terengah-engah.

"Momo~aahh~ kajja kita pulang!" ajak Sungmin sambil menarik Jungmo.

"Kyuhyun?" tanya Jungmo memeringati.

"Kyunnie boleh cium aku tapi ga boleh pulang bareng aku" jelas Sungmin manja.

"MWO? Kau gila!" seru kedua namja itu bersamaan.

"Kajja!" ajak Sungmin tak peduli.

```KYUMIN```

Sudah tiga hari setelah Kyuhyun mengamuk di universitas Sungmin. Sungmin juga meminta Jungmo untuk terus berada di sisinya. Maksudnya adalah Jungmo harus mengikuti Sungmin kemana pun dia pergi. Mulai dari sekolah, kantor, mall bahkan pulang pun Jungmolah yang harus mengantar.

Kangen dengan Yesung si butler super tampan? Tenang saja dia masih ada di rumah membantu appa mengurusi perusahaannya. Sedangkan Ryeowook masih tetap kepala rumah tangga yeoja. Leeteuk suka menyuruhnya memasak secara profesianal, padahal sudah ada koki di mansion Lee.

"Jungmo, bisakah kau bagikan ini ke karyawan dan suruh mereka mengumpulkan laporan secepat mungkin!" perintah Singmin.

Beginilah Sungmin kalau sedang bekerja. Sifat dan sikapnya berubah drastic. Menjadi wanita anggun, dewasa, dan cerdas. Hilang sudah kekonyolan Sungmin.

"Ne…" jawab Jungmo singkat lalu pergi untuk melaksanakan tugasnya.

Tak lama setelah itu ketukan di pintu ruang Sungmin diketuk seseorang.

"Masuk saja Jungmo~ah!" panggil Sungmin yang mengira seorang namja evil adalah Jungmo.

Lantas namja evil itu malah mendobrak pintu. Sungmin sedikit melirik siapa yang datang, lalu meneruskan pekerjaannya tanpa memedulikan Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa kau berbeda sekali hmm?" tanya Kyuhyun sedikit menggoda. Dikedipkan matanya sambil tersenyum semanis mungkin.

"Aku sedang sibuk. Kau bisa keluar kalau tidak ada masalah yang penting" jawab Sungmin tanpa mengalihkan perhatian dari laptopnya.

"Aku hanya ingin mengajakmu makan siang, jagih~. Aku sedang istirahat makanya aku ke sini. Makan yuk! Nanti kubelikan ice cream" tawar Kyuhyun, mengetahui kelemahan Sungmin.

"Ice cream! Jinja!" seru Sungmin kelewat semangat.

'I got it' batin Kyuhyun senang.

Tapi buru-buru ia merapikan dandanan dan berpua-pura tak berkata apa-apa.

'Ish… menyebalkan' batin Kyuhyun lagi.

Tok… tok… tok…

"Jungmo~ah masuk!" perintah Sungmin stay cool.

Jungmo kaget karena ada Kyuhyun yang sedang duduk di sofa ruang kerja Sungmin. "Sedang apa kau Cho Kyuhyun?" tanya Jungmo ingin mengakrabkan suasana.

"Bukan urusanmu!" jawab Kyuhyun dingin.

"Momo~ah kita makan siang yuk!" ajak Sungmin ceria.

"Kau! Kenapa Jungmo diajak sementara aku yang namjachingumu tidak! Dan lagi apa-apaan MOMO panggilan yang jelek. Bagusan juga Kyunnie~" seru Kyuhyun kesal. Pipinya yang cubby iya kembungkan berharap aegyonya bisa diterima oleh Queen of aegyo itu.

"Aegyomu tak berguna Tuan Muda Cho Kyuhyun" balas Sungmin kesal.

```KYUMIN```

Kira-kira ritual jual mahal Sungmin berhasil dan ritual menggoda Sungmin sudah dapat dipastikan gagal total.

Sungmin semakin dekat dengan Jungmo. Apalagi Sungmin membantu Jungmo PDKT dengan Yuri. Jadi, hampir setiap hari mereka bersama dan dapat dipastikan Kyuhyun juga selalu marah-marah.

Sampai ide terakhir Kyu benar-benar membuat Sungmin tak berkutik.

"Ayo kita mulai rapat keluarga hari ini!" seru Kangin selaku appa Sungmin sekaligus pemilik Lee Corp.

"Silakan dimulai Kangin~ah" pinta Siwon.

Ya, Cho dan Lee Corp sedang merapatkan perusahaan yang mereka bangun berdua. KYUMIN Corp.

Kemarin Kyuhyun meminta agar perusahaan ini mulai digerakkan oleh Sungmin dan dirinya sebagai pemilik KYUMIN Corp. dengan begitu saja tentu appa Sungmin dan appanya sangat setuju.

"Umh… Tuan Cho dan Tuan Lee kenapa kita hanya berempat saja?" tanya Sungmin sopan. Tidak melupakkan profesionalitasnya.

Cup~

Dikecupnya pipi SUngmin sekilas oleh Kyuhyun. "Ini namanya rapat keluarga, jagih~" kata Kyuhyun setelah mencium.

"Dimana profesionalitasmu tuan muda Cho" balas Sungmin dingin.

"Kau memalukanku Cho Kyuhyun! Kau tidak malu dengan yeojamu sendiri heh?" tanya Siwon appa kesal dengan kelakuan anaknya yang kelewat mesum. Kadang dia juga suka tak sadar kalau itu bawaan dari dirinya sendiri. Bagaimanapun juga Cho Kyuhyun itu anak dari Cho Siwon jadi tidak mungkin berbeda jauh.

"Tidak apa-apa kok. Kita santai saja" sahut Kangin appa menyetujui Kyuhyun.

"Appa~ dulu kau bilang harus professional walaupun aku ini anakmu, tapi kenapa dengan Cho mesum ini malah santai-santai aja!" protes Sungmin yang sudah mem-poutkan bibirnya lucu.

Cup~

Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun mengecupnya, kali ini di bibirnya.

"Kyu sudahlah jangan menciuminya terus" protes Siwon makin gerah melihat tingak anaknya.

"Appa~ cepat bicarakan maksud dari rapat ini" seru Sungmin.

Sebenarnya detak jantung Sungmin sudah tak keruan dari tadi. Itulah penyebabnya karena dia tak membalas kata-kata Kyuhyun. Hanya menyindir-nyindir tuan muda mesum itu saja.

"KYUMIN Corp akan dialihkan menjadi milik kalian berdua. Untuk percobaan kalian harus bersaing untuk menentukan pemilik sah dari KYUMIN Corp ini" jelas Siwon mulai serius, begitu juga Sungmin dan Kangin. Sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya mangut-mangut ga jelas sesekali menyeringai evil.

"Kenapa tidak menjadi milikku saja. Kalian lihat sendiri kan namja disebelahku ini terus menyeringai mesum ke arahku" protes Sungmin sambil melirik sinis ke arah Kyuhyun. Yang dilirik malah mengedipkan matanya menggoda.

"Tidak bisa, jagi. Kalian harus berjuang dulu ne" jelas Kangin lembut.

"Baiklah. Pasti aku yang akan menjadi pemiliknya" ujar Sungmin percaya diri.

"Tidak boleh Minnie yang cantik. Tentu aku yang akan jadi pemiliknya. Karena sehabis aku memilikinya. Kau akan menikah denganku" sahut Kyuhyun santai.

"MWO?" seru mereka bertiga kaget.

"ANDWE!" teriak ketiganya kompak. Tentu itu membuat Kyuhyun terjeremap jatuh dari kursinya. Pasalnya dia sangat yakin akan disetujui.

"EEHHH! Wae? Wae? Waeyo?" tanya Kyuhyun tak habis pikir dengan penolakkan dari ketiganya.

"Kalian masih muda" cetus Kangin appa.

Jujur saja Kangin belum bisa melepas putri semata wayang yang amat ia cintai. Dia belum siap untuk ditinggalkan. Walau ada Leeteuk-belahan jiwanya sekali pun, tetap saja tanpa kehadiran putri aegyonya masih kurang lengkap.

"Wae appa?" tanya Kyuhyun sudah mulai berani memanggil Kangin dengan sebutan appa. *kyu sok kenal banget ih; kyu : mati kau! #dibantai kyu*

"Kau belum dewasa Kyu" sahut tuan besar Cho.

"Tapi kan aku sudah ti- emh… umh…" Kyuhyun tadinya ingin bicara tapi sesegera mungkin Sungmin membungkam mulutnya dengan tangan *terlalu berisiko kalau pake ciuman*.

"Maksudnya, diakan sudah pernah tinggal sendiri" sambung Sungmin tersenyum getir.

"Ish… awas Minnie~ pokoknya aku mau menikah dengan Lee Sungmin! Kalau tidak aku akan bunuh diri!" kesal Kyuhyun sambil memukulkan kedua tangannya di meja rapat bak seorang balita yang meminta makan.

Wajah Sungmin merona merah melihat penuturan plus kelakuan Kyu yang kekanakan. Inilah kali pertamanya melihat Kyuhyun begitu polos dan kekanakan. Biasanya Kyuhyun akan stay cool, egois dan menyeramkan.

"Kyu jangan begitulah" nasihat Siwon malu melihat kelakuan anaknya yang sedikit kekanakan.

Duk… duk… duk…

Begitulah suara meja yang terus dipukul oleh Kyuhyun.

```KYUMIN```

Acara rapat akhirnya berakhir dengan tidak wajar karena Sungmin yang meninggakan ruangan tanpa pamit dan Kyuhyun yang terus menerus memukuli meja sampai Siwon menyeretnya pulang.

Dan mulai besok dimulailah pekerjaan mereka.

Mereka sama-sama ditaruh di gedung yang sama, gedung pusat. Di lantai yang sama, di ruangan yang sama, bahkan mejanya bersebelahan.

Kalian harus tahu kalau mulai pagi inilah pekerjaan mereka dimulai.

"PAGI!" seru keduanya begitu masuk dalam gedung. Keduanya menampilkan senyuman terbaik mereka yang hampir membuat kariyawan dan karyawati di sana meleleh melihat senyum mereka.

Saat mau masuk ke ruangan mereka sikut-menyikut. Nampaknya persainganlah yang akan mendominasi kisah mereka di chap ini *loh(?)*

"Kyu aku ini yepja. Harusnya kau berkata 'Ladies First' begitu" kesal Sungmin yang baru menaruh tas kerjanya.

"Oh tidak bisa! Seharusnya kau itu dirumah mempercantik dirimu sehabis itu melayaniku. Bersikap polos seperti biasa bukan menjadi yeoja sadis seperti ini. Ah… aku tahu ini pasti karena Heechul si nenek lampir itu merusak otakmu kan" cerocos Kyuhyun panjang lebar.

"Aku sudah mulai bekerja!" seru Sungmin setengah menyindir.

"ANDWE! Aku juga! Aku juga sudah mulai bekerja!" seru Kyuhyun tak mau kalah.

Kira-kira begitulah kerjaan mereka. Walau kerjaan mereka bagus tapi dua-duanya benar-benar saling menyindir.

Tok… tok… tok…

"MASUK!" seru keduanya kompak.

Munculah seorang namja dengan tinggi seperti tiang listrik #plak. Namja ini bernama Zhoumi, merupakan orang kepercayaan kedua keluarga itu untuk membantu Kyuhyun dan Sungmin di sini.

"Sudah istirahat tuan dan nona muda" katanya member tahu.

"AKu nanti! Aku masih ingin bekerja" ucap Sungmin tanpa beralih dari dokumen-dokumennya.

Kyuhyun melirik sebentar kea rah Sungmin lau menatap Zhoumi. "Aku… aku… aku juga! Nanti saja!" seru Kyuhyun akhirnya.

'Damn! Aku sudah lapar!' rutuk Kyuhyun pada dirinya sendiri.

"Baiklah tuan dan nona. Kalau begitu anda mau apa? biar saya belikan" balas Zhoumi.

"Jajangmyun!/Tidak usah!" seru keduanya berbarengan. Kyuhyun yang mendengar perkataan Sungmin langsung tertunduk malu karena hanya dia saja yang memesan.

Brak

Kyuhyun menggebrak mejanya. Alu menyeret tangan Sungmin untuk meninggalkan ruangan mereka.

"ISh… lepaskan Kyu" protes Sungmin sambil memukul-mukul lengan Kyuhyun.

"Ssst… diamlah. Kita makan di luar. Kau tak mau semuanya menganggapmu orang gila bukan" kata Kyuhyun dingin.

.

Sesampainya di restaurant terdekat Kyuhyun langsung memesan sedangkan Sungmin hanya melihat dengan pandangan tak napsu.

"Kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu?" tanya Kyuhyun yang merasa dirinya diperhatikan oleh Sungmin.

"Hihihi… Kyunnie sudah tak makan berapa hari?" tanya Sungmin tak sadar kaau dia terkikik melihat kelakuan namjachingu yang sedang ia jutekin itu.

Kyuhyun terdiam melihat ekspresi Sungmin yang begitu manis nan menggemaskan. Bahkan dia sudah tak napsu agi makan. Dia malah bernapsu mencicipi Sungmin.

Sungmin yang baru sadar kalau dia sedang terkikik geli segera berhenti dan menoleh kesana kemari asal tidak melihat wajah namja evil itu.

"Wae? Kau malu, eoh?" goda Kyuhyun.

"Makanlah Kyu! Abis itu kita kembali" ucap Sungmin berupaya untuk stay cool yang sedikit gagal.

"Ah kau marah karena hari ini belum kucium kan?" goda Kyuhyun semakin intens.

"Kyu" protes Sungmin dengan wajah yang sudah memerah.

"Hmmm… baiklah nona muda Lee. Kita kembali" ajak Kyuhyun akhirnya.

"Kenapa tidak diteruskan makannya?" tanya Sungmin bingung.

"Kalau aku kenyang aku takut tidak bisa mencicipimu. Ah… bahkan aku sudah lama tidak disentuh" bisik Kyuhyun seduktif.

Blush! Wajah Sungmin sekarang seakan terbakar api gairah yang disulut oleh Kyuhyun.

```KYUMIN```

Begituah setiap harinya Kyuhyun dan Sungmin di KYUMIN Corp. Sungmin masih dengan aksi jual mahalnya sedangkan Kyuhyun dengan aksi menggodanya. Sampai akhirnya hari ini penentuan pemilik KYUMIN Corp.

Mereka berdua berkumpul di ruang rapat gedung yang biasa untuk bekerja SUngmin dan Kyuhyun. Ada Leeteuk umma, Kibum umma, Kangin appa dan Siwon appa sudah berkumpul. Kedua anak mereka sedang duduk berdampingan di hadapan keempat orang tua mereka.

"Langsung saja ne" ujar Siwon member aba-aba.

"Siapapun yang nanti kepilih. Jangan patah semangat ne" sambung Kangin appa.

"Kalian berdua saja dimata umma sudah sangat hebat" sekarang giliran Leeteuk.

"Apa lagi Minnie, hebat sekali bisa melawan anak umma yang sangat mesum itu" ejek Kibum disela-sela keseriusan mereka. Semuanya terkikik geli kecuali Kyuhyun yang cemberut.

"Kyu dewasalah" seru Siwon sebal.

"Ne" balas Kyuhyun ogah-ogahan.

'Ku mohon akulah yang jadi pemiliknya' batin keduanya tegang.

Mereka berdua sama-sama ingin memiliki KYUMIN Corp itu. Bukan untu menunjukan kekayaan dan kekuasaan mereka. Mereka ingin berlomba untuk menunjukan siapa yang terbaik. Sungmin yang sudah bekerja sebagai sekertaris selama satu tahu terakhir ini, atau Kyuhyun yang baru beberapa bulan di perusahaan appanya itu.

"Pemiliknya adalah Cho Kyuhyun!" seru Kangin appa.

Mata Kyuhyun berbinar senang.

"Sebenarnya kalian berdua hebat. Seisih poinnya hanya beda 3. Mungkin karena Minnie sambil sekolah jadi belum bisa. Tidak apa-apa ne" jelas Leeteuk umma.

"Tapi menurut umma Minnie sudah sangat hebat sekali" sambung Kibum yang mengelus rambut Sungmin dengan lembut.

"Iyah. Bahkan kau lebih hebat dari si Kyuhyun itu" sambung Siwon appa.

"Sudahlah Minnie, kan sudah kubilang kau itu akan menikah denganku jadi tenanglah. Ini semua akan menjadi milikmu" sambung Kyuhyun sambil mengecupi rambut Sungmin.

Sungmin terdiam mendengar semua perkataan orang-orang di sekelilingnya.

Sret

Sungmin berdiri tegap.

"I see. Selamat Tuan Besar Cho Kyuhyun. Aku kalah! Mungkin karena aku yeoja saja jadi tak bisa, lalu kuliahku juga masih belum selesai. Dan lagi aku tidak mau memiliki ini kalau bukan karena usahaku! Bye semua" ucap Sungmin dingin, lalu pergi dari sana.

Orang tuanya plus Kyuhyun hanya bengong mendengar penuturan Sungmin. Mereka tidak menyangka Sungmin benar-benar menginginkan perusahaan ini.

"Sungmin! Lee Sungmin!" panggil Leeteuk.

"Biar aku yang mengejarnya umma!" seru Kyuhyun mau keluar. Namun tangannya dicegah oleh Kangin.

"Dia tahu apa yang dia inginkan, Kyu" kata Kangin appa menenangkan Kyuhyun.

"ARGH! Lee Sungmin kau membuatku gila!" teriak Kyuhyun frustasi.

```KYUMIN```

Sungmin POV

Hancur sudah semuanya. Hancur. Padahal aku sudah bekerja keras agar menjadi pemilik KYUMIN Corp. kalau seperti ini aku tidak akan bisa mengejar Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun semakin susah digapai nantinya.

Oke, aku menyerah. Masih banyak namja lain selain dia Lee Sungmin.

"Nona, sudah selesai" seru seseorang tiba-tiba membangunkanku dari amunan singkatku.

"Mau aku pakaikan lotion dulu?" tanya Ryeowook onnie setelah selesai memandikanku. Jangan aneh kalau aku yang sudah besar ini masih dimandikan. Lagi pula ini memang sudah tugasnya. Menyiapkan air mandi sampai menggosok punggungku.

"Tidak usah onnie" tolakku.

"Jangan dipikirkan, jagi. Bukannya dia itu namjachingumu yang sangat kau cintai" bisik Ryeowook sambil membuka handuk di kepalaku seraya mengeringkannya. Sedangkan satu lagu melilit erat di tubuhku.

'Apa benar dia masih mencintaiku?' tanyaku dalam hati.

Author POV

Cklek

Pintu kamar Sungmin terbuka dan menampakan seorang namja di sana. Kyuhyun, namja yang membuka pintu itu.

Susah payah ia menelan ludahnya melihat Sungmin dengan handuk minim yang melilit tubuhnya dan rambut basah yang dikeringkan oleh Ryeowook.

Ryeowook menoleh sebentar dan agak kaget. Belum sempat Ryeowook mengatakan sesuatu, Kyuhyun menyuruhnya keluar.

Perlahan diambilnya handuk Sungmin yang tadi di kepalanya, kemudian mengeringkan rambut Sungmin. Sesekali menciumi rambut basah itu. Sungmin yang tak sadar masih terus terdiam sambil tertunduk.

Grep

Kyuhyun sudah tak tahan lagi menghirup aroma vanilla yang terus menguar dari tubuh indah Sungmin. Dipeluknya Sungmin, sementara bibirnya sibuk mengecupi leher jenjang Sungmin.

Sungmin diam mematung merasakan sensasi menggelitik dari Kyuhyun.

"Minnie Saranghae… jeongmal saranghae… sudah kubilangkan kau itu milikku… selamanya…" bisik Kyuhyun sedukrif.

"Ssshhh… nghh…" lenguh Sungmin saat gigitan kecil ia dapatkan di lehernya.

Lama Kyuhyun mengulumnya dan menjilatinya. Dia ingin merasakan setiap inci tubuh Sungmin yang memabukkan. Bukan sebatas merasakan manisnya tubuh Sungmin tapi ingin menyentuh kembali hati Sungmin yang sekarang sedang bimbang.

Kyuhyun sangat amat mengenal tubuh yeojanya, tak ada yang ia lupa barang se-inci pun. Aromanya masih sama, manisnya masih sama, lembutnya masih sama, semuanya masih sama, kecuali sikapnya yang mendingin.

Kyuhyun tak memperkirakan kalau empat tahun adalah waktu yang cukup bagi seseorang untuk berubah. Berubah sesuai keadaan, berubah untuk dirinya sebeum mempersembahkannya untuk orang lain.

"Ergh nnnngghhh" erang Sungmin ketika kedua payudaranya diremas dari belakang oleh Kyuhyun. Sementara bibir Kyuhyun masih merasakan tiap inci leher Sungmin.

Rambut Sungmin yang basah ditambah tetesan-tetesan air di kulitnya membuat Kyuhyun tambah bergairah. Belum lagi aromanya yang makin menusuk. Bisa-bisa Kyuhyun yang beraroma mint akan sama dengan Sungmin yang beraroma vanilla itu.

"Kyuh… nghhh ahh~" desah Sungmin makin menjadi.

Bohong kalau mereka sudah tak memiliki rasa. Bohong kalau Sungmin bisa melepaskan Kyuhyun. Bohong kalau keduanya tidak ingin bersentuhan. Semuanya bohong, karena sedari Kyuhyun kembali rasanya seperti pertama kali mereka menjalin hubungan ini.

Hubungan yang sebenarnya tak rumit, namun diperumit. Bukan karena keduanya tak saling mencintai. Hanya seja keduanya harus lebih mengenal satu sama lain, harus lebih dewasa dari yang lalu dan itu dapat membuat mereka bertahan.

"Saranghae Minnie… emh…" ucapnya disela-sela aktivitasnya.

Sungmin menggenggam erat kedua tangan Kyuhyun yang sudah meremas payudaranya. Sungmin ikut menambah remasannya dengan meremas tangan Kyuhyun. Keduanya benar-benar larut dengan permainan mereka.

"Lep… has… khan…" susah payah Kyuhyun mendesah. Kemudian dipilinnya kedua nipple Sungmin dari balik handuknya. Menebarkan sensasi aneh karena nipplenya bergesekkan dengan handuk.

"Emh… hah… ne…" desah Sungmintak keruan.

Sret

Sekali tarikan handuk yang dikenakan Sungmin terjatuh sehingga sekarang tubuhnya fullnaked. Hal itu tidak disia-siakan oleh Kyuhyun. Perlahan ia telusuri perut Sungmin hingga ke bagian bawah. Berhenti di depan daerah privat milik Sungmin. Lalu memutarinya dengan jari seakan menggoda.

"Ssssh umh…" desah Sungmin lagi.

Kyuhyun buru-buru meniduri tubuh poos Sungmin di tempat tidurnya. Secepat kilat Kyuhyun membuka seluruh pakaiannya hingga ia naked pula.

"Kyu…" lirih Sungmin sambil menutupi payudara dan daerah privatnya.

"I comeback" bisik Kyuhyun.

Direntangkannya paha Sungmin hingga menampakkan daerah privat Sungmin yang sudah sedikit basah dan ranum.

Cup~

Dikecupnya klitosis milik Sungmin kemudian menciumnya dengan ganas seakan itu adalah French kissnya dengan bibir Sungmin. Bahkan Kyuhyun sama sekali belum mencium bibir plum itu.

Tak puas dengan ciuman itu karena SUngmin belum juga orgasme akhirnya Kyuhyun mulai memasukkan jarinya satu per satu. Mengoyak dinding Sungmin sedikit kasar, menggerakannya zig-zag agar member Sungmin kenikmatan yang empat tahun tidak ia dapati.

Sebegitu cintanya kah Sungmin kepada Kyuhyun sampai seluruhnya ia berikan pada Kyuhyun? Bahkan seharusnya ia sudah marah kali ini. Tapi hanya karena sentuhan dari Kyuhyun membuatnya melemah. Mendaba sentuhan Kyuhyun untuk menjajahi setiap tubuhnya. Sungmin ingin dipuaskan hasratnya sekarang juga, begitu juga Kyuhyun.

"Agh…" tanpa berkata dan hanya menggerang Sungmin akhirnya orgasme setelah tiga jari Kyuhyun menerobos kasar dindingnya.

Plop

Perlahan Kyuhyun menyentuhkan kepla juniornya di mulut kewanitaan Sungmin. Satu tangannya membantu Sungmin untuk mengangkat pinggangnya, satu lainnya membantu juniornya.

'Kenapa jasi sangat sempit seperti ini. Seperti perawan saja' pikir Kyuhyun.

Jleb

"Argh… ah… " erang Sungmin saat seperempat junior Kyuhyun sudah masuk.

'Ini sangat sempit' batin Kyuhyun.

"Argh… sem ah… pit…" racau Kyuhyun yang ingin mengeluarkan juniornya untuk melakukan hentakkan.

Seharusnya nanti tidak akan sakit karena sisa orgasme Sungmin masih tersisa.

Jleb

"ARG… erg… ah… nghhh" erang Sungmin saat hentakkan sakit sekaligus gelombang kenikmatan itu datang.

Dijilatnya pipi Sungmin yang sudah basah oleh air matanya. Dengan hati-hati Kyuhyun membawa tangan Sungmin untuk mengalung di lehernya. Lalu kaki SUngmin ia lilitkan di pinggangnya.

"Saranghae" dan dengan satu kata itu dimulailah gerakkan itu.

Pertamanya memang pelan, tapi lama kelamaan semakin tak terkendali.

"Besar… ah…" racau Sungmin menerima genjotan Kyuhyun.

"Sempit… ah…" racau Kyuhyun.

"Keras… ugh…"

"Lembut… ah…"

"Panas… argh… ah…" racau keduanya saat gelombang kenikmatan hampir datang.

Bukannya mempercepat temponya Kyuhyun malah memperlambatnya. "Aku ingin menikmati ini" ucap Kyuhyun yang sudah mengontrol napasnya.

Diraupnya payudara Sungmin yang sedari tadi naik turun tak keruan akibat genjotannya. Tangan kirinya meremas payudara lainnya, sementara tangan lainnya menyusup untuk menggoda hole but milik Sungmin. Dengan genjotan yang makin menghalus.

"Kyuh… Ming… Argh!" teriak keduanya saat gelombang kenikmatan yang mereka persiapkan itu datang menyerang.

Cairan Kyuhyun langsung membanjiri rahim Sungmin. Membuat keduanya hangat karena kedua cairan itu tercampur merata. Sungmin merasakan dirinya penuh di bawah, begitu juga Kyuhyun. Keduanya tidak ingin melepas satu sama lain, hanya saja keduanya terlalu capai untuk meneruskan ini.

Akhirnya keduanya tertidur dengan posisi yang bisa dibilang err… parah. Karena Sungmin berada diatas tubuh Kyuhyun sambil memeluknya. Tautan ditubuhnya pun tak terlepas.

.

.

.

TBC

.

Ini udah panjang belum?

Begini ni kalau udah lama ga bikin nc, jadinya ngeluarin nc murahan kayak gini. Author stress sendiri bikinnya. Jujur aja ya, yang kurang hot angkat kaki #plak maksudnya angkat tangan.

Mian kalau yang nungguin nc malah kecewa sama author. Dan terimakasih yang udah review dank omen berkat kalian author punya semangat untuk nulis lagi. Terima kasih juga atas kritik dan saran. Termia kasih lagi buat yang usah baca ff laknat ini

Ah… author masih ga enak nih bikin nc yang ga becus kayak gini. Mian… mian… readerdeul… kemampuan menulis nc author menurun drastic #plak

Next chap doain biar hot oke *_-

Sekian minta komen dan riview


	4. Chapter 4

How To Make Sungmin Pregnant?

PAIR : Kyumin

GENRE : ROMENCE, DRAMA, little bit of HUMOR maybe

RATE : M

WARNING : ABAL, GAJE, GS, Typo bertebaran, dan menyebabkan kebosanan akut.

DISCLAIMER : SJ belong to GOD, they parents, and SM. But story is mine. And DPNGHAE oppa maybe belong to me #dilindesELFpakekapalselem

.

Author POV

Pagi yang cerah, dimana matahari mulai terbit di atas cakrawala yang masih oranye karena terbias oleh sinar matahari yang merona. Sepasang kekasih yang semalam bercinta masih saling memeluk. Bergelung diatas tempat tidur berukuran king size milik si yeoja.

Kyuhyun, namja itu terbangun karena sorot sinar mentari yang masuk melalui celah-celah jendela. Matanya mengerjap untuk menyesuaikan fokusnya. Pandangannya secara langsung tertumpu pada sosok yeoja yang ada dipelukannya, hidupnya.

Senyum manis terpampang di pipi chubby namja evil itu. Tak bosan-bosannya dia melihat yeoja-nya. Beberapa sapuan halus ia berikan di setiap lekuk muka Sungmin.

"My precious love" ucapnya sepelan mungkin. Dia tak ingin membangunkan yeoja-nya.

"Ngh~" gumam Sungmin tak keruan. Tubuhnya yang tadi berada didekapan Kyuhyun sekarang sedikit menjauh.

"Pagi, jagi~" goda Kyuhyun dengan pose yang sangat menggoda.

Sungmin yang mendengar suara itu berusaha memfokuskan matanya yang baru setengah terbuka. Perlahan dia terduduk.

"MWO!" teriaknya sambil membulatkan matanya.

Betapa terkejutnya dia mendapati Kyuhyun sudah berada di sampingnya.

Srett

Sadar akan naked-nya Sungmin langsung menarik seluruh selimutnya hingga tubuh Kyuhyun yang naked terekspos jelas.

Blush! Wajah Sungmin langsung merona begitu melihat tubuh polos Kyuhyun. Belum lagi pose yang menggodanya.

Buru-buru Sungmin menutup tubuh Kyuhyun dengan selimut yang ia pakai.

BRAK

Suara gebrakan pintu terdengar. Terlihat empat orang yang sudah terlihat tua, membelalakan matanya.

"CHO KYUHYUN!"

"LEE SUNGMIN!"

Teriakan keempat orang itu yang diketahui adalah kedua orang tua mereka langsung terdengar di penjuru mansion keluarga Lee. Sungguh mereka tak habis pikir dengan kelakuan anaknya.

Sebenarnya kalau 'itu' dilakukan oleh orang yang tidak punya kedudukan, kekayaan dan kekuasaan mungkin biasa saja. Masalahnya adalah keduanya merupakan pewaris tunggal, orang yang berpengaruh, memiliki kekuasaan, kaya raya dan memiliki kedudukan yang sama-sama tinggi.

"Kita bicara!" seru Kangin murka.

.

Lima belas menit kemudian, semuanya berkumpul di satu ruang pertemuan. Tanpa ada pelayan yang menyaksikan, tentunya.

Ruangan yang sedikit jauh dari ruang utama lainnya. Ruangan dimana ada hal yang sangat privat untuk membicarakan sesuatu. Yang terpenting adalah ruang ini kedap suara dan tak memiliki jendela satu pun.

PLAK

Tamparan keras yang dilayangkan Siwon pada anaknya, memulai pembicaran. Terlihat tatapan bengis dari Siwon sudah muncul. Dia benar-benar murka dengan kelakuan anaknya.

"Maksudmu apa Cho Kyuhyun!" bentak Siwon.

Kyuhyun membalasnya dengan seringaian. "Kami melakuakannya dengan cinta" jelas Kyuhyun singkat.

"Itu bukan jawaban Cho Kyuhyun" sambung Kim Kibum dingin. Beginilah sifat ummanya kalau sedang marah.

Sungmin yang berada di samping Kyuhyun hanya terdiam. Dia terlalu bingung dengan semua ini. Otaknya tidak biasa meng-handle masalah semacam ini. Dia lebih baik disuruh memajukan berpuluh-puluh perusahaan sekaligus daripada meng-handle masalah ini.

"Nikahkan Lee Sungmin!" seru Kangin appa. Sebenarnya dia sudah ingin marah dan menghajar Kyuhyun, tapi karena dia terlanjur sayang dengan Kyuhyun dan tak tega karena sudah ditampar jadilah Kangin urungkan niatnya.

"MWO!" seru Sungmin paling heboh. Sementara namja disebelahnya sudah sujud syukur *loh(?) kenapa selalu nyasar adegan aneh si(?)*

"Appa! Aku belum hamil!" seru Sungmin frustasi *babo mode on*

"Yak! Baboya!" ejek Kyuhyun.

See, baru saja dia diizinkan menikahi putri keluarga lee dan sekarang dia malah mengejeknya.

"Jeongmal?" tanya Leeteuk umma angkat bicara. Sedari tadi dia hanya terdiam memikirkan hal apa saja yang sudah mereka berdua lakukan *kyu : sangat banyak; teuk : kau!; author : sudah2 makan dulu sanah! #direbus ama Wooky oppa untuk bikin kaldu*

"Jadi nae Sungmin ingin menikah dengan Kyu atau tidak?" tanya Kibum bingung.

"SHIREO!" tolak Sungmin pasti.

"Mwo! Tidak bisa kau milikku! Aku mencintaimu!" seru Kyuhyun sambil menciumi leher Sungmin.

PLAK

"Berhentilah berulah Cho Kyuhyun!" bentak Sungmin setelah menamparnya. Dia terlalu bingung untuk bertindak. Satu-satunya cara hanya menolak sehabis itu menampar dan step terakhir adalah kabur *jangan ditiru ya*

Dan benar Sungmin sudah melejit(?) keluar ruangan itu menuju kamarnya.

Kyuhyun yang melihat gelagat SUngmin yang tidak biasa langsung mengikutinya. Setengah dirinya sedikit shock mendengar penolakan Sungmin.

.

Keduanya sudah berada di kamar Sungmin. Posisi Sungmin sedang terduduk di ranjangnya, sedangkan Kyuhyun sedang diambang pintu kamar.

"Lee Sungmin!" panggil Kyuhyun.

"Mwo? Kau mau apa lagi! Hah!" seru Sungmin frustasi.

"Kenapa kau menolakku! Kan sudah kubilang aku mencintaimu dan kau adalah milikmu!" balas Kyuhyun.

"Kau! Bahkan saat kita pertama kali bertemu kau tak menanyakan kabarku!" seru Sungmin meninggikan suaranya. Tenggorokannya terasa kering sekali, tapi jutaan air malah memenuhi pelupuk matanya. Seakan jutaan air sedang ditampung disana.

"Apa itu berguna kalau aku dapat menyampaikannya dengan lebih!" balas Kyuhyun tak kalah kencang.

"Oke kau benar" lirih Sungmin. Kyuhyun menyeringai senang.

'I win' batin Kyuhyun girang.

"Lalu hubungan kita? Bukannya 4 tahun kau meninggalkanku? Tanpa pesan pula?" tanya Sungmin dingin.

"Kau tahu, aku mempercepat S2-ku agar cepat bertemu denganmu Lee Sungmin" jelas Kyuhyun lembut.

Blush! Sungmin merona sedikit mendengar pernyataan Kyuhyun.

"Apa kau berpikir kita masih berhubungan?" tanya Sungmin.

"Tentu saja!" bangga Kyuhyun. Senyuman manis nan menawan sudah menghiasi wajahnya.

"Tapi kau tidak bertanya padaku… apakah aku masih menjadi yeojachinggumu? Bahkan kau tak bertanya apakah aku MASIH mencintaimu?" lirih Sungmin sangat pelan.

Jleb!

Cho Kyuhyun lupa tentang itu. Dia terlalu sibuk sendiri mengejar Sungmin. Melupakan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang memang menjadi jawaban wajib untuk segala pertanyaan dan alasan Kyuhyun pulang.

Kyuhyun terdiam membeku. Senyumnya memudar dengan cepat. Matanya melotot kaget.

"Dan jawabannya… molla" ucap Sungmin.

Deg!

Bertus-ratus anak panah menghujam tubuh Kyu. Rasa perih itu menjalar dan bermuara di hatinya. Memang jawabannya 'molla' tapi itu menunjukan kalau rasa cinta Sungmin padanya dalam ambang kemusnahan(?).

"Pulanglah Kyu… kita lelah bukan… dan untuk menikah. Aku ti-dak-ma-u" sambung Sungmin.

Jleb!

Lagi, kyuhyun merasa hatinya terbakar. Terang-terangan dia mendengar penolakkan dari mulut yeoja yang amat ia cintai. Yeoja kelewat polos dengan aegyo yang mempesona.

"You're mine! I'll take you soon! Saranghae!" seru Kyuhyun. Lalu pergi meninggalkan Sungmin.

Huft…

Helaan napas yang berat keluar dari mulut Sungmin. Dia berhasil. Dia tidak menitihkan air mata sedikit pun dan yang terpenting adalah dia bisa menolak Kyuhyun, walau seluruh hatinya hancur.

```KYUMIN```

Kyuhyun POV

'Kenapa? Kenapa aku tidak memikirkan itu! Kau babo Kyu! Itulah jawaban atas pertanyaanmu dank au lupa memintanya! Kau tidak member pertanyaan sama sekali! Kau hanya membuat pernyataan sendiri tanpa melibatkan yeojamu!' rutukku dalam hati.

Masih terngiang di otakku kata-kata Sungmin tadi. Padahal sudah setengah jam yang lalu.

"Tuan Cho anda dipanggil tuan besar Kangin dan yang lainnya" sahut seseorang yang sudah sangat kuhapal. Yesung hyung. Ya… aku masih ada di mansion Sungmin.

"Dimana, Yesung hyung?" tanyaku.

"Di ruang yang tadi" jawabnya cepat.

.

Kulirik satu per satu orang di depanku. Mata mereka tak henti-hentinya menatapku menuduh. Membuatku ciut seketika. Hei, seorang evil sepertiku juga takut kalau sudah meniduri anak orang? Bahkan aku meniduri seorang pewaris.

"Kau mencintainya?" tanya Leeteuk umma.

"Sangat umma" jawabku singkat.

"Apa dia MASIH mencintaimu?" tanya ummaku.

Deg!

Inilah yang kutakutkan. Aku benar-benar tak mendapatkan jawaban yang bagus. Ngilu sekali rasanya mendengar kata MASIH.

Sifat ummaku yang satu ini memang keterlaluan. Cantik, lemah lembut, penyayang dan keibuam boleh saja tapi sifat jeleknya ini loh. Dingin dan tajam, kalau dia sudah begini aku benar-benar tak berkutik.

"Pertanyaan lainnya" jawabku malas.

"Sudah berpa kali kau melakukannya?" sekarang giliran Kangin appa. Wajahnya terlihat tegang mendengar jawabanku. Begitu juga dengan yang lainnya.

"Aku tidak bisa menghitungnya. Tapi toh dia tak hamil" jawabku masih santai.

PLAK

Lagi-lagi tamparan keras dari appaku harus kuterima. Ini sangat menyakitkan. Rasanya seperti ada puluhan kaki kuda yang menginjak mukamu *masih sempet2nya ngejek ckckc*

"Kalau begitu nikahilah Sungmin sehabis dia lulus dan KYUMIN Corp maju" seru Kangin appa.

"Dia menolakku" jawabku dingin.

"Tentu saja dia menolak namja sepertimu" sahut appaku tajam.

"Aku tidak peduli! Aku akan menikahinya bulan ini!" seruku bersemangat.

"MWO?" kaget keempatnya setengah membelalak.

"Kau dasar anak kurang ajar! Sudah diberi kesempatan malah meminta lebih! Kau tidak ingat kalau Sungmin bahkan menolakmu!" bentak appaku. Kedua tangannya sudah terpekal hendak menamparku lagi. Tapi ummaku menahannya.

"Apa kalau aku menghamilinya, itu akan mempercepat pernikahan?" tanyaku sambil menyeringai.

Beribu-ribu cara mulai berkelabat di pikirannya. Kalau cara ini asalah satu-satunya, aku akan melakukannya dengan senang hati *ya iyalah*. Kalau pun ini bukan cara satu-satunya aku tetap akan memakai cara ini kekekek… *thor : mau lu! Kyu : ga bisa liat orang seneng #brugh*

"MWO?" seru mereka terkaget lagi.

"Aku anggap itu ya" jawabku yang langsung pergi.

Kyuhyun POV End

```KYUMIN```

Author POV

Selama beberapa hari Kyuhyun tak bertemu Sungmin, lagi. Sekarang bukan karena ia takut, tapi dia sedang merencanakan sesuatu.

"Hyung dan Heechul aku mau bertanya padamu!" seru Kyuhyun tiba-tiba mengagetkan dua orang yang sedang sibuk bekerja.

Heechul dan Hankyung tampak bingung melihat Kyuhyun yang masih rapi berada di sini-Kona Beans. Dilihat dari penampilannya sepertinya Kyuhyun akan pergi bekerja. Masalahnya adalah ini jam 10 pagi dan itu artinya ini masih jam kerja.

'Kyu membolos kerja' pikir sepasang suami-istri itu bingung.

Oh iya author lupa. Hanchul udah pulang dari bulan madunya. Dia berhasil melewati bulan madunya tanpa yeoja kelinci itu.

"Ada apa, Kyu?" tanya Hankyung ramah.

"Jangan di sini hyung! Ikut aku!" ajak Kyuhyun. Kemudian Kyuhyun mulai menyeret keduanya ke ruang kerja Hankyung. Tidak tahu diri sekali Kyuhyun, ini kan kantor Hankyung #diteror Kyuhyun.

Sesampainya di ruang Hankyung, ketiganya terdiam. Kyuhyun yang ingin berbicara malah diam saja. Dia malu dengan apa yang akan dia tanyakan.

"Evil! Ppali! Kau sama saja dengan Minnie!" seru Heechul mulai tak sabaran.

"Umh… anu… itu…" gugup Kyuhyun.

"Apa? ige mwoya?" tanya Hankyung kalem.

"Emh… itu… bagaimana cara… umh… membuat Sungmin… anu… umh… itu… Hamil!" ucap Kyuhyun susah payah.

Kedua orang yang berada didepannya saling berpandang. Keduanya tampak sedang menimbang serius dan…

"Bwahahahhaha… hahahah" gelak tawa memenuhi ruangan itu.

"Hahahhaha kenapa kau jadi polos begini? hahahhaha… ini lucu jagi~ hahah…" seru Hankyung susah payah menahan tawanya.

'Benar-benar pasangan yang serasi' batin Kyuhyun.

Serasi… ya serasi dalam bidang ejek meng-ejek. Mereka sangat suka meledek orang. Bahkan sudah berkali-kali prank mereka mainkan dan korbannya selalu saja Sungmin. Anehnya Sungmin tidak pernah mengetahui itu sebagai prank. *ckckckck babo #plak*

"Aish! Sudahlah beri tahu saja!" seru Kyuhyun frustasi sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya.

"Hahhah begini Kyu… hahahha…" ucap Heechul yang masih belum bisa menahan tawa. Sepertinya nenek sihir #plak sedang senang setengah mati mendapati kenyataan ada pasangan polos yang kelewatan ini.

"Jagi~ sudahlah pipinya sudah memerah" nasihat Hankyung yang mulai menjaga imejnya. Ternyata Tan Hankyung itu orang yang sama mengerikannya. Aktingnya lebih hebat daripada istrinya itu.

Benar saja, pipi Kyuhyun sudah memera ditambah wajahnya yang terus menunduk. Kalau semua orang mengetahui sifat Cho Kyuhyun yang satu ini pasti akan langsung terbahak-bahak.

"Kau tidak usah memakai pengaman Kyu" sahut Hankyung cepat.

"Bgitu ya? lalu?" tanya Kyuhyun serius. Rona merah dipipinya sudah menghilang digantikan raut keseriusan di mukanya.

"Yak au harus terus melakukannya… kalau perlu setiap hari" sambung Heechul.

"MWO?" seru Kyuhyun terbelalak. Semesum-mesumnya Kyuhyun dia tak berani juga kalau melakukannya setiap hari. Memang dikira tidak lelah melakukan 'itu'. *Kyu : salahin author yadong!; Thor : permintaan ini kyu; Kyu : alasan! Mana umin biar aku sikat #plak*

Darah disekujur tubuhnya mendidih mendengar kata-kata Heechul. Otaknya sudah bekerja menyupplai fantasi-fantasi liar yang menggairahkan. Tanpa sadar Kyuhyun sudah membuka jasnya, membuka kancing kemeja teratasnya dan melonggarkan dasinya.

Sedangkan kedua pasangan itu melihat dengan tatapan jijik. Melihat Kyuhyun yang sedikit horny karena fantasi liarnya sendiri membuat kedua orang yang sedang menonton itu jijik. *author juga #brugh*

"Aku harus pergi! Bye!" seru Kyuhyun yang baru sadar. Kemudian melesat dengan kecepatan cahaya(?)

"Kyu jangan setiap hari kasihan Ming!" teriak Heechul memperingati.

```KYUMIN```

Sungmin sedang sibuk-sibuknya menandatangani dokumen. Dia berpikir untuk menggulingkan Kyuhyun dari kepemilikan KYUMIN Corp.

Tak ada yang tahu soal ini kecuali dirinya sendiri. Entah dari mana rencana se-gak-Sungmin-banget-gitu-loh muncul di kepala yeoja paling aegyo di seluruh alam semesta. Satu kata yang pasti, Sungmin ingin mengejar Kyuhyun kembali.

"Lee Sungmin!" seru Kyuhyun yang baru masuk.

Sungguh keadaannya sangat kacau. Jasnya diikat dipinggang, kancing kemejanya terbuka hingga menampakkan kaus putih tipisnya, dan peluh dimana-mana.

"Wae geurae?" tanya Sungmin malas. Dokumen-dokumen rahasia yang akan digunakan Sungmin untuk menggulingkan Kyuhyun, ia sembunyikan.

"Kumohon terimalah lamaranku!" seru Kyuhyun lagi. Kali ini dia bersimpuh dihadapan Sungmin.

Sungmin membelalakan matanya tak percaya. Dia terlalu kaget mendapatkan Kyuhyun bersimpuh di hadapannya.

"Aku… mianhe Lee Sungmin. Mianhe karena meninggalkanmu selama 4 tahun. Tak memberi kabar padamu, karena sungguh aku ingin mempercepat kuliahku. Aku ingin hebat dihadapanmu. Mianhe karena memaksamu untuk menjadi milikku tanpa bertanya apakah kau mau. Aku… mianhe Lee Sungmin. Kalau pun kau tidak mau, aku akan mengejarmu seperti dulu kau mengejarku" jelas Kyuhyun panjang lebar.

Butiran bening air mata terjatuh dari kelopak mata Sungmin. Hatinya tersentuh, Kyuhyun menyentuhnya dengan begitu lembut. Menjelaskan semuanya, walau Sungmin berusaha menolak penjelasan itu.

"Nado… hiks… nado… kyu… nado… nado… nado… hiks… NADO!" seru Sungmin frustasi. Sungmin ikut bersimpuh di depan Kyuhyun.

"Jadi, maukah kau membatalkan penggulinganku dan menjadi milikku?" tanya Kyuhyun. Sungmin tersentak, wajahnya mendongak kaget mendengar pertanyaan sekaligus pernyataan Kyuhyun.

'Bagaimana Kyu bisa tahu' batin Sungmin.

"Kau tidak perlu tahu, Minnie… " jawab Kyuhyun seakan mengerti pikiran SUngmin.

Sungmin bangkit dari bersimpuhnya diikuti dengan Kyuhyun juga.

"Kyu cukup! jangan minta aku untuk melupakan penggulinganmu! Dari dulu aku saat kau tinggalkan aku sudah berjanji kalau aku harus lebih hebat darimu!" seru Sungmin. Matanya yang sudah merah bertambah merah karena air mata yang baru memenuhi pelupuknya.

"Ming, kumohon… jadilah pendampingku saja kumohon" pinta Kyuhyun kembali bersimpuh.

"Kyu! Ini masa depanku! Kau tak berhak menentukannya! Bahkan kalau itupun kau yang memintanya! Aku hanya ingin menunjukkan kepadamu bahwa aku bisa lebih darimu! Membuatmu bertekuk lutut di hadapanku Cho Kyuhyun!" bentak Sungmin semakin meninggikan suaranya. Air matanya juga sudah merembes.

"Ming, jangan seperti ini kau sudah berhasil kalau hanya menaklukanku membuatku bertekuk lutut. Lihat aku bertekuk lutut!" balas Kyuhyun.

"Kyu… oke… kau tidak menanyakan perasaanku saat kau tinggal? Kau bahkan membuatku mati berkali-kali karena terus memikirkanmu!" balas Sungmin ngotot.

"Bahkan kau pun tak bertanya padaku juga! Kau juga tidak mau mendengar alasanku! Kau tidak menanyakan kepadaku betapa sakitnya saat aku tak bisa terbangun karena memikirkanmu Minnie!" bentak Kyuhyun.

"Kalau begitu sudahi saja" lirih Sungmin.

"Kau siapa?" tanya Kyuhyun pelan.

"Jangan bodoh Cho. Aku Sungmin" ucap Sungmin diakhiri dengan tawa sinis.

"Kau bukan Sungminku. Sungmin yang kukenal selalu mencintaiku. Mengejarku. Ceria. Polos. Murah senyum. Kau kemanakan Sungmin-ku?" tanya Kyuhyun sinis.

Jleb!

"It-tu…"

"Apakah kau masih mencintaiku?" tanya Kyuhyun. "Cepat jawab! Kalau tidak aku melompat dari jendela ini!" seru Kyuhyun yang sudah bersiap melompat dari jendela ruangan Sungmin. Ruang Sungmin sendiri ada di lantai 5.

"Kyu… jangan! Jangan!" panic Sungmin. Lagi-lagi air matanya sudah merembes.

"Aku butuh jawabanMU!" bentak Kyuhyun seraya mengeluarkan satu kakinya ke jendela.

"Oke! Oke! I Love You! Puas! Sekarang turun Kyu! Ppali!" teriak Sungmin frustasi.

"Katakan lagi!" teriak Kyuhyun.

"Saranghae! Hiks… SARANGHAE! Jeongmal SARANGHAE!" teriak Sungmin yang suaranya sudah serak.

Grep…

"Jeongmal sarangheyo" bisik Kyuhyun yang mendekap Kyuhyun. Tadi dia langsung berlari memeluknya. "Uljima hmmm… berhentilah berhentilah bermain kejar-kejaran, jadi~" tambahnya.

"Babo… hiks… babo… hiks…" isak Sungmin dipelukkan Kyuhyun.

"Kau yang babo… kau tak sadar kalau aku sedang mengejarmu. Tapi maukah kau menikah denganku?" tanya Kyuhyun sekali lagi.

Blush! Sungmin merona. Wajahnya memerah hingga ketelinga dan lehernya.

"Aku ingin bekerja dulu! Umur kita masih muda Kyu" balas SUngmin yang melepas pelukannya.

```KYUMIN```

Malam hari di kediaman keluarga Lee. Sungmin sedang sibuk bekerja di meja kerjanya yang terdapat di kamarnya. Dia sudah melupakan kepemilikan KYUMIN Corp.

"Minnie~" panggil Kyuhyun manja.

Bocah evil itu #plak, tiba-tiba saja ingin menginap di mansion Lee. Sepertinya Kyuhyun benar-benar akan melancarkan rencananya.

"Kau sedang apa?" tanya Kyu lagi.

"Kau tidak lihat?" balas Sungmin dingin.

Kemudian Kyuhyun mendekati Sungmin. Diangkatnya Sungmin dengan cepat agar duduk di pagkuannya. "Kau sibuk hmm?" tanya Kyuhyun tepat di telinga Sungmin. Meninggalkan getaran aneh di diri Sungmin.

Cup~

Perlahan Kyuhyun mengecup tengkuk Sungmin. Menjilatnya sedikit. Kyuhyun menghentikannya karena dirasa Sungmin tak bereaksi sama sekali. "Berhentilah jual mahal Ming" bisik Kyuhyun lagi.

"Aku sedang sibuk mengolah data Kyunnie~" balas Sungmin tanpa beralih dari dokumennya sedikit pun.

'Mengerikan! Apa kau masih bisa bekerja saat bercinta Ming? Mari kita coba!' batin Kyuhyun.

Cup~

Diawali dengan kecupan lagi ditengkuknya. Bibir Kyuhyun mulai mengulum kulit beraroma vanilla itu hingga bertebaran beberapa kissmark. Tapi Sungmin belum mendesah sama sekali. Walau dia sudah mulai tak foku.

Tangan Kyuhyun yang menganggur dia gunakan untuk menyusup di balik piama mini milik Sungmin. Mengelus dua biongkahan sensitive milik Sungmin dengan halus. Kemudian mulai meremas secara kasar.

"Argh… "erang Sungmin. Dokumen yang tadi dipegang langsung jatuh ke meja.

Sensasi ini terlalu Sungmin kenal. Mati-matian dia mulai menormalkan kembali deru napasnya yang sudah memburu. Sayangnya Kyuhyun tak membiarkannya. Dia terus menghujami leher Sungmin dengan kulumannya dan payudara Ming dengan remasannya.

Tangan Sungmin mengepal hebat menhan gairah di dalam dirinya. Dia tak pernah kuat menahan sentuhan Kyuhyun. Diambilnya kertas tadi dan berusaha focus membaca.

'Kau keras kepala Ming' rutuk Kyuhyun.

Tangan kanan Kyuhyun segera meneruni payudara Ming. Menggoda pusar Ming dari balik dress Sungmin kemudian turun semakin bawah. Disentuhnya dengan lembut daerah pribadi Sungmin yang masih tertutup, sesekali menusukan jarinya.

"Erghh nghhh…" erang Sungmin. Kertasnya kembali terjatuh. Kepalanya mendongak merasakan sensasi menggelitik itu, bersandar pada dada bidang Kyuhyun.

"See, mana bisa kau melakukannya sambil bekerja. Mau diteruskan?" goda Kyuhyun sambil memasukan jarinya ke dalam lubang surga Minnie. Entah kemana dalaman Sungmin yang tadi masih melekat.

Ketiga jari Kyuhyun mulai mengoyak dinding Sungmin dengan ganas. Melakukan gerakan zig-zag, memutar, dan berlawanan.

"Nghhh… sud… hah…" racau Sungmin susah payah. Kenikmatan ini membuatnya memabukkan.

Grep

Dilebarkannya paha Sungmin agar lebih terbuka. Kyuhyun mulai memasukan satu jari dari tangan yang berbeda untuk mengekploitasi daerah privat Minnie. "Dia tak akan pernah berbohong" Kyuhyun mengacungkan jarinya yang sudah basah, kemudian menjilatinya seduktif.

"Kau belum keluarkan? Keluarkan!" pinta Kyuhyun. Sungmin menggeleng kuat.

Brak

Sret

Sekuat tenaga Kyuhyun merobek dress yang memang sudah mini dari sananya. Tampak tubuh Kyuhyun sudah polos. Bahkan dia tidak memakai branya. "Kau masih ingat toh. Baguslah!" gumam Kyuhyun.

Ditundukannya tubuh Ming. Sekrang posisinya tubuh bagian atas Ming sudah menempel dimeja kerjanya. Sedangkan Kyuhyun sudah berdiri mempersiapkan miliknya. Mengocok juniornya hingga cairan precumnya keluar. *dog style stand up mode on*

Payudara Sungmin yang menyentuh lapisan meja segera mendingin. Wajar bukan? Karena meja memang dingin.

"Kyuh~ kau tidak pakai pengaman?" tanya Sungmin malu.

"Mulai sekarang tidak akan lagi! Kau akan merasakannya!" seru Kyuhyun senang *biasanya pake loh, jadi ga hamil*

"MW- ARGH!" teriak Sungmin kala dindingnya diterobos masuk dengan satu hentakan kencang.

"Ken… ah… pah… masih… sem… pit…" racau Kyuhyun sambil menunggu Sungmin mempersiapkan diri.

"Move" pinta Sungmin.

"Kau yang memintanya kan" goda Sungmin.

"Stop or move?" seru Sungmin kalap. Wajar saja dia sudah horny berat.

Dug… dug… dug…

Begitulah bunyi meja kerja Sungmin yang bergoyang akibat genjotan Kyuhyun. Sakit plus nikmat yang keduanya rasakan. Ini kali pertamanya bagi mereka melakukan hubungan tanpa pengama.

Keduanya menanti datangnya gelombang kenikmatan itu. Kenikmatan pertama yang akan membanjiri seluruh rahim Sungmin.

"Akuh… mauh… kel… arh…" racau Kyuhyun.

"Nah… doh…" desah Sungmin nikmat.

"AKH!" teriak keduanya.

Cairan panas nikmat bukti cinta mereka keluar memenuhi rahim Sungmin. Bahkan cairan itu sudah merembes saking penuhnya. Sungmin melengkungkan tubuhnya sekaligus membusungkan dada agar bisa menyeimbangkan dirinya.

"Jangan membusungkan dadamu kalu itu tidak terlihat olehku, Minnie" bisik Kyuhyun. Juniornya masih bersarang di dinding Sungmin.

"Kau bahkan belum mencium bibirku" gerutu Sungmin saat sudah berhasil membenarkan napasnya.

"Aku sudah mendapatkan hidangan utamanya untuk apa aku meminta hidangan pembuka" balas Kyuhyun. Sungmin terdiam tak mengerti *babo mode on*.

"Maksudnya kau ingin makan?" tanya Sungmin polos.

Dibalikannya tubuh Sungmin sehingga menimbulkan gesekan nikmat. Keduanya mendesah tertahan. Junior Kyuhyun sudah menegang kembali. Sedangkan Sungmin dia sudah membusungkan dadanya. Dia menginginkan sentuhan di kedua payudaranya. Sungmin benar-benar ingin merasakan Kyuhyun di setiap inci tubuhnya.

Kyuhyun segera menggendong Sungmin setelah melepas tautan tubuh mereka. Membawa Sungmin ke tempat tidur milik Sungmin. Kemudian memulainya dari pertama. Mencoba lebih lembut pada calon istrinya itu.

Lidah Kyu menyusuri telinga Minnie, lalu menekan denyut nadi di belakangnya. Jantung Minnie berdetak cepat dengan perlakuan yang diberi kekasihnya. Mukanya sudah merah sampai telinga.

Kyu menggoda payudara Minnie lagi dengan sentuhan lembut, membuat pinggul Minnie terangkat, kakinya membuka, mengundang Kyu untuk merasakan apa yang sudah ia telanjangi untuk mendapatkan perhatian Kyu. Minnie mengigit giginya, "Kyu, kumohon."

Serasa belum cukup Sungmin membusungkan dadanya agar Kyuhyun dapat mengulumnya. Menyerangnya ganas. Pikiran Sungmin sudah kacau oleh kelakuan Kyuhyun yang lembut. Dia ingin mendapatkan perlakuan kasar nan nikmat yang biasa ia peroleh, dulu.

"Buka dengan lebar kakimu untukku," jawab Kyu. "Aku inging segera merasakanmu."

Tanpa ba-bi-bu Minnie membuka kakinya selebar mungkin. Jari tangannya ia gunakan untuk memuaskan dirinya sendiri seraya menggoda Kyuhyun.

"Ssshhh… ini nik… ah… mat… kyuh~" desah Sungmin. Jari-jari Sungmin yang memutari daerah privatnya sendiri mulai menekan klitosisnya manja. Kyuhyun terperangah melihat kelakuan liar Sungmin.

"Kau liar Ming" gumam Kyuhyun dengan tatapan laparnya.

"Ini karenamu Kyuh~ ppali" rengek Sungmin manja sambil menghentikan aktivitasnya.

Kedua tangan Sungmin sekarang bertengger tepat di atas payudaranya. Meremasnya perlahan, membuat pijatan-pijatan kecil disana.

"Nghhh… shhh" desah Sungmin saat dirinya memilin nipple dengan _by herself_.

'Aneh? Kenapa ini juga nikmat' batin Sungmin.

Tangan kanan Sungmin menuruni payudaranya beralih ke daerah privatnya. Memilin klitosisnya sendiri, manja. Desahan-desahan erotis mulai terdengar.

'You do it by yourself and make me crazy Ming' batin Kyuhyun.

Cup~

Kyuhyun langsung menyambar bibir plum Sungmin. Mengigitnya keras dalam sekali terjang. Tangannya yang menganggur membantu tangan Sungmin yang tadi beraktivitas.

Lidah mereka segera bergulat dengan riang. Saliva mereka yang tercampur sudah mulai merembes tapi itu tak membuat mereka berhenti seperti dulu. Kyuhyun yang merasa hampir kalah bersaing lidah langsung menghisap lidah Sungmin ganas.

Menjilati langit-langit Sungmin berharap Sungmin lelah. Dan benar saja dia lelah. Keduanya segera melepas ketika saliva itu mulai menetes di dada mereka.

"Kyuh~" panggil Sungmin. Tapi bukan benar-benar untuk mengambil. Hampir saja Sungmin memasukan jarinya sendiri ke daerah privatnya tapi keburu Kyuhyun singkirkan.

"Jangan membuatku marah dengan doing by yourself Sungmin" gerutu Kyuhyun.

Segera Kyuhyun menyurukkan wajahnya di sela-sela paha Sungmin. Sungmin melihat Kyu menyurukkan wajahnya. Sungmin memejamkan matanya dengan tidak sabar, menunggu invasi jari-jari Kyu, belaian dan ciuman yang akan memberinya kenikmatan seutuhnya.

Tangan Kyu menghujam cepat dan semakin cepat, lembut dan semakin lembut, keras dan semakin keras ke dalam Minnie yang siap menyambut Kyu. Gelombang kenikmatan menyapu yeoja kelinci itu dengan cepat dan kuat, membuatnya menggelinjang nikmat akibat pelepasan yang dahsyat.

"Sudah siap?" tanya Kyuhyun seduktif. Sungmin mengangguk semangat.

"Perlakukan aku dengan cepat Kyuh~" pinta Sungmin manja.

"Kita harus perlahan… nikmati ini" suruh Kyuhyun.

Jleb!

Satu hentakkan kali ini tidak berhasil bagi Kyuhyun seperti tadi. Juniornya hanya masuk seperempatnya.

"Ya! kenapa holemu selalu sempit si! Tidak bisakah dia mengerti! Apa kalau aku tak masuki dia tidak akan melebar hah! Biar kuberikan pelajaran!" umpat Kyuhyun sebal.

Kyuhyun selalu bingung dan tak habis pikir dengan hole Sungmin yang menurutnya masih tetap perawan walau sudah dimasuki. Memang ini membuatnya begitu nikmat. Dia bukannya tak mau juga, tapi kalau seperti ini dia bisa melukai SUngmin dengan kasar.

Jleb!

Sekali hentakkan junior Kyu masuk sempurna. Tapi sekarang Kyuhyun tak membiarkan Sungmin mempersiapkan, dia langsung memaju mundurkan tanpa ampun. Diangkatnya kaki Sungmin agar melingkar pingganya. Sedangkan tangan SUngmin mulai bergelayut melingkari leher Kyuhyun.

Payudara yang dianggurkan mulai naik turun tak keruan. Kyuhyun yang melihatnya langsung menggigit gemas.

"Akh! Kyuh~ pelan!" racau Sungmin. Kali ini rasa sakit dan nikmat mulai ia rasaka. Keduanya begitu nikmat. Membuat kedua kata yang sangat berbeda arti itu melebur menjadi satu kata 'nikmat'.

"Ppali!" racau Sungmin.

Kyuhyun langsung membungkam mulutnya karena sudah tak ingin mendengar Sungmin meracau, yang ia butuhkan sekarang hanya desahan bukan racauan. Lidah Kyuhyun bermain dengan lidahnya, menyapa setiap bagian yang ada di dalamnya dengan kasar.

'Masa bodoh kalau dia marah. Ini hukuman dariku karena menggodaku' batin Kyuhyun

Lalu Kyuhyun mengubah posisinya menjadi tiduran. Membiarkan Sungmin di atasnya. "Minnie, naik dan turunkan tubuhmu sendiri!" pintakku.

"Ta-tapi, Kyu…"

"Tadi kau menggodaku kan?" tanntang Kyu.

Tanpa ba-bi-bu Sungmin mulai menaikkan tubuhnya, dibantu dengan tangannya yang berada di pahanya.

"Akh… ini… hah… nik… mat…" racau Kyuhyun. Kedua tangannya sesegera mungkin memilin payudara yang sudah naik turun di depannya.

Crot…

Cairanku keluar sempurna. Tapi Kyuhyun tak membiarkannya berhenti. Segera mungkin ia mengubah style menjadi doggy style. Masa bodoh dengan dinding dalam Sungmin yang sudah penuh hingga cairannya merembes keluar.

.

.

.

TBC

.

Panjang? Hot? Kalau masih kurang bikin diri ne, author aja udah angkat tangan nih di chap ini

.

Eh 6jib udah keluar teasernya loh yeyeyeyey… author mau tanya nih maklum ELF baru. Kira-kira albumnya keluar dipasaran pas tanggal satu atau berapa hari setelahnya?

.

Mian ne kalau ada readers yang belum dapet feelnya. Kalau author si sudah sangat. Author agak nyesek pas nulis penjelas Kyuhyun dan Sungmin *cengeng*. Mian juga ga bisa bales satu-satu komen atau riviewnya. Yang pasti author sangat berterima kasih telah membaca dan mengkomen ni ff laknat

Akhir kata minta komen *peyuk hae oppa #digamparsepatu


	5. Chapter 5

Lee Corp and Cho Corp Scandal

PAIR : Kyumin

GENRE : ROMENCE, DRAMA, little bit of HUMOR maybe

RATE : M

WARNING : ABAL, GAJE, GS, Typo bertebaran, dan menyebabkan kebosanan akut.

DISCLAIMER : SJ belong to GOD, they parents, and SM. But story is mine. And DPNGHAE oppa maybe belong to me #dilindesELFpakekapalselem

.

"Kyuh…" lenguh Sungmin yang baru bangun. Kedua matanya mengerjap lucu ketika mendapati namja yang ia cintai tengah berada di atasnya.

"Neh ah… jagih~" balas Kyuhyun sambil memaju-mundurkan pinggulnya.

Pagi-pagi sekali Kyuhyun sudah bangun untuk melakukan solo karirnya(?) di tubuh sexy nan menggoda yeoja kelinci tersebut. Ingin menikmati tubuh kekasihnya yang sudah lama tak terjamah darinya.

"Enghhh… kyuh~… engh…" akhirnya Sungmin menggerang saat dirasa genjotan Kyuhyun mulai cepat lagi. Gelombang kenikmatan mulai menyerangnya. Tubuh Sungmin menggelinjang nikmat di bawah Kyuhyun.

"Sel… les… saikan…" racau Sungmin. Tangannya mencoba menggapai-gapai wajah Kyuhyun yang berada di atasnya. Dia begitu bingung diserang secara tiba-tiba saat bangun pagi.

"Iy… ah… seb… bentar… lagih… ah… ming…" racau Kyu, mempercepat temponya.

Crot

Tak lama cairan Kyuhyun membanjiri rahim Sungmin. Entah sudah berapa kali Kyuhyun dan Sungmin mencapai gelombang kenikmatan bersama-sama.

Kyuhyun berharap setelah ini Sungmin tidak lagi mendiamkannya. Bahkan dia berharap Sungmin bisa mengejarnya lagi.

"Ayo kita mandi!" ajak Kyuhyun yang sudah melepas tautan tubuhnya.

"Mandi saja sendiri Kyunnie… nanti seperti dulu lagi" manja Sungmin.

'Dia kembali. Akhirnya' batin Kyuhyun lega.

"Kau masih ingat, eoh? Ya sudah mandi sana. Aku tunggu di meja makan. Kita pergi ke kantor bersama, ne" jelas Kyuhyun. Dicubitnya hidung mancung Sungmin, lalu mengecup bibirnya sekilas. "Jeongmal Saranghae Cho Sungmin" bisik Kyuhyun.

Blush!

Wajah Sungmin merona merah. Panggilan dari Kyuhyun mamu membuatnya melayang. Apalagi embel-embel Cho yang seharusnya belum ada, sebelum mereka resmi menjadi sepasang suami-istri.

```KYUMIN```

"Pagi umma! Pagi appa!" seru Kyuhyun kepada kedua orang tua Sungmin. Kemudian mengecup pipi mereka.

Begitulah sikap seorang Cho Kyuhyun akhir-akhir ini. Mengklaim semua, baik itu barang maupun orang yang dekat dengan Sungmin, itu juga miliknya. Seperti halnya kedua orang tua Sungmin.

"Kyu duduklah, nak. Bagaimana tidurmu hmmm?" tanya Leeteuk umma dengan senyum malaikatnya.

Seandainya dia tahu yang sebenarnya. Seandainya seorang malaikat tahu kalau anaknya tadi malam habis di serang oleh raja setan. Pasti pemilik angelic smile itu akan mengamuk dan menggemparkan surga. *apa banget si?*

"Baik umma" jawab Kyuhyun sambil menyunggingkan senyum terbaiknya.

'Sangat baik bahkan' tambah Kyuhyun dalam hati. Kini seringaian evilnya yang keluar tanpa diketahui kedua orang di depannya.

"Sungmin dimana ya?" gumam Kangin.

Tampaknya sang appa sedikit gelisah. Tak biasanya putrinya datang sesudah Kyuhyun. Biasanya kan Kyuhyun yang akan terlambat. *calon suami yang buruk, kyu : thor hush… hush…*

"Appa! Umma!" seru Sungmin.

Sungmin turun dengan setelan blazer berwana putih dipadu dengan tank top pinknya jangan lupakan jepit rambut dan heels dengan warna yang sama (re: pink). Ah… uri Sungminnie memang tak pernah bisa jauh dari warna pink.

"Neomu neomu neomu neomu yeppo, yeobo" sahut Kyuhyun melihat Sungminnya yang sudah cantik.

Cup~

Tanpa menunggu waktu Kyuhyun langsung menarik dagu Sungmin dan mencium bibirnya sekilas. Membuat rona merah di pipi chubby Sungmin makin menjadi. Sedangkan kedua orang tuanya tersenyum melihat tingkah mereka.

"Yeobo~ nikahkan saja kedua anak itu" rengek Leeteuk umma.

"Aish… sabarlah yeobo. Sungmin harus lulus kuliah dulu" jelas Kangin.

Sepertinya akan ada dua kubu, yang satu mempercepat penikahan kyumin dan yang satu lagi menunda pernikahan kyumin. Mau tahu? Kubu mempercepat pernikahan Sungmin tentu saja Kyuhyun itu sendiri dibantu oleh kedua yeoja yang tak lain dan tak bukan ummanya sendiri dan ummanya Sungmin. Kubu kedua yaitu Sungmin dan kedua namja pemilik perusahaan besar, Kangin dan Siwon.

"Appa! Umma! Kami berangkat dulu ne!" seru Sungmin.

"Pay… pay… umma… appa…" sambung Kyuhyun bersemangat.

Sepeninggal Kyuhyun dan Sungmin tampaknya kedua orang tua Sungmin sedang berdebat hebat. Perdebatan mengenai 'pernikahan'.

"Yeobo, aku dan Kibum akan ke Madrid hari ini. Lalu lusa ke Prancis. Kemudian keliling eropa sebentar ya. Bolehkan?" tanya Leeteuk meminta izin. *Leeteuk di sini sangat boros. Mungking karena Kangin appa yang bekerja -_-!*

"Boleh saja. Untuk apa baby?" tanya Kangin yang merangkul mesra tubuh Leeteuk.

Umur tua #plak tak membuat kemesraan dua sejoli ini berubah. Malahan mereka tambah mesra. Kalau bukan karena kemesraan, kepercayaan dan cinta mereka yang terus terjaga mungkin saja mereka sudah berpisah.

Tak menutup kemungkinan pekerjaan merekalah yang menuntut mereka selalu berpisah. Terkadang mereka harus bekerja di beda Negara, meninggalkan putri semata wayangnya. Tapi Kangin akhir-akhir ini selalu berusaha agar Leeteuk bekerja di Negara yang sama seperti dia.

```KYUMIN```

"Halmoni… halmoni… Yunnie~… mau tunjukkan cecuatu buat halmoni…" seru namja berumur 3 tahun itu dengan girang. Kedua tangannya sibuk memegang selembar keras gambar berukuran A3 yang bahkan lebih besar dari tubuhnya.

Bingung? Namja kecil itu anak siapa?

Tentu saja itu anaknya Kim Ryeowook dan Kim Jong Woon aka Yesung. Nama anak itu adalah Kim Yunho. Dan seseorang yang dipanggil halmoni adalah Leeteuk. Ya… Leeteuk sudah menganggap keluarga kecil itu seperti keluarganya sendiri.

Awalnya Ryeowook merasa tak enak, tapi karena Leeteuk yang dibantu oleh Kangin juga untuk membujuk akhirnya Ryeowook mau juga. Bahkan keluarga kecil itu tinggal di area mension Lee. Di sebuah rumah tak jauh dari mansion utama keluarga Lee.

"Mana halmoni mau liha dong" pinta Leeteuk manja.

"Ini!" seru Yunho, lagi sambil menyodorkan kertas gambar itu.

Terlihat 7 orang yang sedang berdampingan tangan. Di atas gambar orang itu tertera namanya. Mulai dari Leeteuk, Kangin, Ryeowook, Yesung, Yunho, Minnie bahkan Kyuhyun. Hah… sepertinya Kyuhyun benar-benar sudah menjadi bagian keluarga. Seperti hantu keluarga yang tiba-tiba menyusup dalam keluarga #plak *apa si?*

"Ini sangat bagus Yunnie~… bolehkah ini buat halmoni?" pinta Leeteuk dengan angelic smilenya. Yunho kecil mengangguk setuju.

"Yunnie~! Yunnie~! Yun- ah nyonya besar" seru Ryeowook yang baru datang.

"Aish… jinjayo. Ummamu sangat susah sekali memangilku umma" gerutu leeteuk. Ryeowook hanya tersenyum lembut mendengar nyonya besarnya menggerutu.

"Umma… liat! Liat! Yunnie~ menggambal kelualga Yunnie~" sorak Yunho sambil mengacungkan tinggi-tinggi gambarnya.

Ryeowook ersenyum melihat gambaran sang jagoan hatinya merasa senang karena diterima begitu hangat di keluarga Lee, setengahnya lagi merasa sedih karena keluarga besar yang sebenarnya jauh dari keluarga kecilnya.

"Ini sangat bagus Yunnie. Kau hebat!" puji Ryeowook sambil mengelus surai hitam anaknya.

"Yunnie~ mau temani halmoni pergi beli mainan tidak?" tanya Leeteuk tiba-tiba.

"Buat ciapa? Buat Minnie noona?" tanya Yunho.

Jangan aneh kalau Sungmin dipanggil noona. Sungmin sendiri yang memintanya, katanya kalau dia dipanggil ahjumma itu terlalu tua. Bahkan ia sempat merengek pada Yunho gara-gara Yunho memanggilnya ahjumma. Dan akhirnya Yunho memanggil Sungmin dengan panggilan noona.

"Buat Yunho yang sudah hebat menggambar" sorak Leeteuk.

"Ah… nyonya tapi…"

"Kim Ryeowook diamlah. Kau tidak memanggilku dengan sebutan umma. Maka biarkan anakmu yang menerima semua perlakuanku" gerutu Leeteuk.

"Yey~ pay pay umma. Kajja halmoni!" ajak Yunho sennag.

```KYUMIN```

Sementara di KYUMIN CORP, Kyumin sedang sibuk bekerja. Sekarang, mereka menempati ruangan yang berbeda. Ruangan ini lebih besar.

Di dalamnya terdapat 2 meja utama yaitu meja Kyuhyun dan Sungmin, sofa, tv, kulkas, rak buku. Jangan lupakan kamar mandi dan juga ruang istirahat yang di sediakan di dalam ruang kerja itu.

"Kyu, menurutmu kita menambah budget untuk fasilitas atau tidak? Kulihat dari data anggaran biaya kita masih cukup banyak" kata Sungmin meminta pendapat.

"Jagi~, jelas masih cukup. Appaku dan appamu saja memberikan seperempat hasil perusahaannya untuk kita. Mana mungkin kita kekurangan" jawab Kyuhyun sedikit sombong.

Bahkan kalau dia sombong pun tak apa-apa. Toh memang perusahaan orang tuanya sudah sukses. Dan sekarang giliran perusahaannya yang mulai ikut bersaing di dunia bisnis.

"Kau terlalu sombong, Kyu" protes Sungmin sambil menatap kekasihnya dari balik mejanya.

"tu kenyataan, Ming. Aku akan tambah sombong kalau kau menjadi istriku" balas Kyuhyun disertai godaan di dalam kalimatnya.

Tak ada rona merah di wajah Sungmin, yang ada muka kesal Sungmin karena mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun. Sungmin sebal karena Kyuhyun masih sempat-sempatnya menggoda saat dia bekerja.

"Kyunnie~ aku sudah cape ke sini, tapi ka uterus menerus menggodaku. Sebaiknya aku ke kampus sekarang. Jungmo sudah menjemputku" jelas Sungmin yang tampak ngambek.

"Hah… Jungmo lagi Jungmo lagi… untung dia sudah bersama Yuri. Kajja! Kerjaanmu mengganggu orang yang sedang bermseraan saja, Ming" komentar Kyuhyun. Kemudian menyambar tangan Minnie untuk di antarkan ke tempat tujuannya.

Akhirnya seorang Jungmo mendapatkan Kwon Yuri-nya. Ini bukan hanya karena bantuan Sungmin. Dalam hal ini Kyuhyun juga ikut ambil alih. Kebetulan Kyuhyun kenal dengan Yuri, dan semenjak itulah Kyuhyun dengan gencar memberikan ceramah pada Yuri kalau Jungmo menyukainya. Jadilah mereka.

.

Sesampainya di Seoul University, Kyuhyun tak langsung pergi. Dia memata-matai kekasihnya. Dia ingin tahu apa saja yang kekasihnya kerjakan saat dia tak ada.

Kyuhyun POV

'Huuuaaa My Bunny Ming sangat pintar' seruku dalam hati.

Aku begitu terkejut saat Sungmin terus menerus menjawab pertanyaan yang diberikan seongsangnimnya. Bahkan jawabannya menggunakan bahasa Inggris. Hah… pasti dia sangat pintar. Sepertinya aku harus bersekolah lagi agar lebih pintar dari bunnyku.

"Aku bosan" gerutuku.

"Yak! Kau mengintip!" seru seseorang dari arah belakangku.

Kubalikan badanku perlahan bersiap dengan tatapan horror plus evil smirk terbaikku. Dan-

Jungmo.

"Sedang apa kau?" tanyanya.

"Memperhatikan Bunny Ming-ku" jawabku cuek.

"Kau! Membuntuti pewaris tunggal keluarga Lee? Memalukan" ejeknya.

"Yak! Dimana sopan santunmu! Aku sudah membantumu mendapatkan Yuri dan ini balasanmu! Dasar tak tahu diri! Jangan dekat-dekat dengan Ming-ku!" bentakku yang sudah kesal setengah mati dengan si jelek Jungmo ini.

"Ne… ne… aku tahu.

Kyuhyun POV End

```KYUMIN```

Author POV

Sore hari setelah acara mari-menunggu-bunny-ming yang sebenarnya adalah mari-menguntit-bunny-ming, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin kembali ke kantor. Mereka sepakat hari ini akan lembur di kantor.

"Kyunnie~ aku lapar. Bisakah kita makan malam dulu?" rengek Sungmin manja. Dia kalungkan tangannya ke leher kekasihnya yang sedang serius bekerja. Tubuhnya sudah dipangku oleh Kyuhyun.

"Umh… ayo kita makan malam" jawab Kyuhyun singkat.

"Tapi aku ingin ke salon dulu ya. habis itu membeli beberaa baju. Aku pergi duluan ya" jelas Sungmin.

Cup~

Satu kecupan singkat di bibir Kyuhyun dapatkan. Kyuhyun tersenyum bahagia melihat tingkah yeojachingunya yang berubah kembali.

.

Selagi Sungmin pergi, Kyuhyun mulai mempersiapkan makan malamnya nanti. Dimulai dari makanan pembuka di lobby Restaurant itu. Kemudian makan utama di lantai teratas restaurant itu. Dan terkahir makanan penutup di ruang istirahat yang berada di ruang kerja mereka.

Sekelebat rencana-rencana it uterus berkembang. Bukan Kyuhyun namanya kalau tak menyelipkan ide mesumnya di dalam rencananya.

Ruang istirahat yang berada di ruang kerjanya ia sulap menjadi kamar tidur. Tadinya tempat tidur yang berada di sana berukuran single dan sekarang berubah menjadi ukuran queen. Lilin beraroma berbentuk bunga mawar menempel di sudut-sudut tembok. Kelopak bunga mawar tersebar di dalam ruangan. Wine. Tak lupa satu sentuhan mesum dari Kyuhyun Lingerie berwarna pink yang super transparan.

"Ah ini akan menjadi malam yang sangat panjang Bunny Minnie" gumam Kyuhyun dengan seringaian khasnya.

```KYUMIN```

Kyuhyun terlihat kesal di depan lobby restaurant bergaya eropa klasik ini. Sudah setengah jam *baru juga setengah jam #plak* dia menunggu Sungmin, tapi yeoja itu tak kunjung datang.

Set jas yang Kyuhyun kenakan juga sudah mulai kusut karena beberapa tarikan tak berperi-kejas-an. Pipi chubbynya mengembung sempurna, tangannya ia sedekapkan di depan dada dan sesekali menghentakkan kakinya. Pose ersis seperti anak kecil ngambek.

Sungmin pun datang. Dress Pink se lutut dipadu dengan heels senada. Rambut ikalnya ia biarkan tergerai indah, ah jangan lupakan tiara yang bertengger di tengah rambutnya. Member kesan putrid impian.

Lihatlah betapa cantiknya seorang Sungmin dan betapa kusutnya seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Jelas berbeda jauh. tapi itu tak berlangsung lama, karena dengan satu senyum simpul si kusut Kyuhyun *kyu : sumpah ni author haying dicabok, thor : tuntutan peran V* berubah menjadi kesatria bajak laut *eh?* maksudnya kesatria berkuda putih yang sangat tampan sejagat raya.

"Lama menunggu?" tanya Sungmin sambil tersenyum manis nan anggun.

"Tidak untuk My Precious Love" goda Kyuhyun.

"Kajja! Kita ke dalam!" ajak Sungmin yang sepertinya sudah tak sabar.

"Aku akan memberikan makanan pembuka dulu. Di sini" seru Kyuhyun.

"He? Di sini? Di mana makanannya?" tanya Sungmin polos.

Sungguh yeoja kelinci ini tak tahu akal bulus kekasihnya. Mesum tingak akut dan ke-evilannya seakan mendarah daging. Bahkan bisa dibilang asal usul terbentuknya seorang Cho Kyuhyun *Kyu : tuh… tuh… kan gw mah di sini dijelek-jelekin mulu si; Thor : jangan banyak protes cakep; kyu : Gw bilangin bapa gw lu #sambil nunjuk-nunjuk author #author caw*

Grep

Kyuhyun sesegera mungkin menarik Sungmin. Kedua tangan Kyuhyun dengan seenaknya menekan bokong Sungmin agar merapat.

"K-Kyu… ma-mau… apa?" gugup SUngmin.

Cup~

Perlahan Kyuhyun menyentuhkan bibir tebalnya ke bibir plump Sungmin. Menyesap sedikit aroma strawberry dari tubuh Sungmin. Tak lama Kyuhyun melepas tautan bibir mereka (re : 15menit mereka melakukan ciuman) *itu sih lama kyu : thor, minggir banyak cing cong lu akhir-akhir ini*

"Kajja! Kita ke dalam!" ajak Kyuhyun dua kali lipat lebih semangat.

.

Sepasang sejoli iu akhirnya makan juga. Selama makan tak ada dari mereka yang berbicara. Nampaknya uri Kyumin sangat lapar sampai tak menyapa satu sama lain.

Tanpa mereka sadari beberapa orang memotret mereka. Entah dari orang biasa atau enyusup (re : wartawan). Keduanya kehausan berita tentang perusahaan baru. Apalagi KYUMIN Corp yang disebut-sebut sebagai sebuah group yang akan menggantikan kedudukan kedua Group sebelumnya yang sudah mendunia.

Bila dilihat dari ke kompletannya jelas KYUMIN Corp lebih komplet dari kedua perusahaan lainnya. Lee Corp bergerak dalam bidang roduksi atau penjualan barang. Sedangkan Cho Corp bergerak dalam bidang penjualan jasa.

Kalau KYUMIN Corp. Ah… pariwisata, barang, jasa, sekolah, rumah sakit panti asuhan sampai taman hiburan ia miliki. Dan proses pembangunan itu semua sedang berjalan setengahnya. Dana yang terus masuk tak membuat perusahaan baru itu mengeluhkan dananya.

"Kyunnie~ aku sudah. Aku ingin ice cream sebagai makanan penutup" pinta Sungmin manja.

Cup~

Itulah balasan Kyuhyun ketika Sungmin meminta jatah ice creamnya.

Tangan Kyuhyun terus menerus menahan tengkuk Sungmin. Lidahnya mulai menyusup dari pinggir bibir Sungmin.

"Enghh… Kyuh~" erang Sungmin saat tanpa sengaja Kyuhyun mengigit lidah Sungmin.

"Emh… seb… ben… emh… tar…" ucap Kyuhyun di sela-sela ciumannya.

Ia ingin mengobati rasa sakit Sungmin dengan menjilati lidah Sungmin layaknya lollipop.

Kalau sudah begini para pemburu berita yang sangat senang melihat adegan ini. Pastinya akan beredar kabar miring.

"Ice creammu ada di kantor. Kita kembali ke sana!" ajak Kyuhyun sambil menyeringai mesum.

"He? Kyunnie memasok Ice cream di ruangan kita. Ommo… Kyunnie baik sekali" balas Sungmin polos.

'Hehehheeh kau tetap polos, Ming' batin Kyuhyun.

Hah… author mengelus dada. Akal bulus Kyuhyun benar-benar mengerikan. Author mendapatkan ini setelah melihat video-video reality show SJ yang hampir dari semuanya menampakkan ke-evilan Kyu. Back to story…

.

Tuk… tuk… tuk…

Sungmin cemberut di balik mejanya sambil mem-pout-kan bibirnya, imut. Bagaimana tak kesal namjachingunya membohonginya. Memberikan harapan kosong *ga segitunya kale* tentang surga ice cream-nya.

"Minnie~~" panggil Kyuhyun yang sudah topless.

Kemudian Kyuhyun mulai membentuk pose menggoda di depan Minnie. Sungmin yang kesal pun bukannya tertarik malah tambah kesal dengan kelakuan namjachingunya.

"Minnie main yuk!" seru Kyuhyun bak anak kecil yang sedang mengajak main temannya.

"Minnienya~ lagi ngambek" balas Sungmin. *lagi ngambek sempet-sempetnya ngejawab*

'Kau menggemaskan Ming. Aku tak sabar melihatmu dengan gaun pink sebenarnya' batin Kyuhyun mesum.

"Kenapa ngambek?" tanya Kyuhyun lembut.

"Abisnya ga ada ice cream"

Terjadilah perang mulut seperti anak kecil.

"Tapi Kyunnie punya wine enak loh"

"Bodo amat. Minnie ga peduli"

"Kyunnie kasih lollipop"

"Minnie ga mau, Kyunnie!"

"Kyunnie kasih yang lebih enak dan nikmat deh daripada ice cream, cake dan lollipop" tawar Kyuhyun dengan seringaiannya.

"Ah! Jinja! Minnie mau kalau itu! Apa! apa! apa Kyunnie!" sorak Sungmin sambil merangkul lengan Kyuhyun.

'I got her' batin Kyuhyun.

'I got it' batin Sungmin. Maksud dari 'it' nya Sungmin semacam cake berlapiskan ice cream bertaburkan permen dengan sirup dan warna cantik yang mendominasi rasanya.

*author nulis ini sambil liat Celebrity Tour Guide 111023. Dan mian kalau ncnya ga hot karena kyuhyun yang ngambek mendominasi otak author*

```KYUMIN```

"Kyuh~ nnnggghhh… ken…napah… sepertih… inih…" ucap Sungmin susah payah. Lehernya yang tadinya mulus sudah dipenuhi bercak merah ke unguan.

Tadi begitu Sungmin masuk ke dalam ruang yang Kyuhyun sulap, perasaan Sungmin sangat bahagia. Sampai-sampai titik air mata jatuh dari kelopaknya saking bahagianya. Dan saat itulah Kyuhyun mengganti dress Sungmin dengan lingerie. *how can? Mari bertanya pada rumput yang bergoyang #plak*

"Ming~ Saranghae~" bisik Kyuhyun seduktif.

Blush!

Sungmin mulai berblush ria. Padahal detak jantungnya belum terkendali sepenuhnya.

Perlahan sangat perlahan Kyuhyun merentangkan paha Sungmin. Tampak string Sungmin sudah sedikit basah. Sungmin mengigit bibir bawahnya menimbun keberanian, yang malah diartikan sedang menggoda oleh Kyuhyun.

"Aku siap" ucap Sungmin mantab.

"You know? I really really Love You Cho Sungmin. You're Mine yeongwoni" ucap Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut. Menennagkan Sungmin yang sedikit gugup.

Cup~

Kyuhyun memulainya dengan ciuman hangat nan panjang. Tapi sedetik kemudian dia mulai menyentakkan ciumannya ke fase yang lebih panas, ganas dan panjang. Tubuh bagian bawahnya sengaja ia gesekkan pada tubuh bawah Sungmin member sedikit serangan kecil di sana.

"Kyuh~ ppali!" seru Sungmin yang sudah tak tahan.

Tapi nampaknya Kyuhyun tak ingin terburu-buru. Ia menjilat kedua ibu jarinya dengan gerakkan seduktif, lalu menaruh ibu kedua ibu jarinya di pucuk payudara Sungmin. Memberikan sensasi dingin dan menggelitik, tapi juga nikmat.

Dipijatnya kedua payudara Sungmi untuk merangsang yeojanya yang memang sudah horny. Lidahnya tak tinggal diam, lidahnya bekerja di leher dan bahu untuk memberikan tanda lebih dan lebih.

"Kyuh~ nnnggghhh… ppalih~" desah Sungmin agar Kyuhyun menurutinya. Dan akhirnya…

Cup~

Kyuhyun menyumpal bibir Sungmin dengan bibirnya. Tangan kirinya mengangkat tubuh bawah Sungmin agak ke atas sementara tangan kirinya memasang aba-aba atas juniornya.

Jleb!

Benda tumpul yang menjadi favorite Sungmin tanpa diketahui orang lain akhirnya menyentuh opening Sungmin. Kyuhyun sedikit menggeseknya perlahan agar lebih mudah.

Jleb!

Satu sentakan.

Jleb!

Sua sentakkan, akhirnya benda tumpul itu masuk sempurna. Kyuhyun melepaskan tautan bibirnya lalu beralih menggerayangi kedua payudara Sungmin. Menjilatinya, mengulumnya, menghisapnya dan mengigitnya perlahan.

"Move~" pinta Sungmin.

Mendengar permintaan itu Kyuhyun langsung menggerakan pinggulnya. "Say saranghae or love!" perintah Kyuhyun.

"Sar… arh… hae…" racau Sungmin yang tak bisa melafalkan cinta dengan jelas karena benda tumpul itu menusuk-nusuk dindingnya dengan tempo cepat.

"Arghh… Ken… hah… napah… mem… emmhh… memang… emh… gil… haeh… hyung…" ucap Kyuhyun tak keruan. Di sisi lain dia merasa sebal dan satu sisi lainnya merasa bingung menjelaskan pada Sungmin.

"Kyuh~… ngghhh fash… ter ahh…" desah Sungmin, lagi.

Kyuhyun semakin giat (?) menggenjot tubuh Sungmin dengan segala cinta dan gairahnya. Sungmin juga semakin giat membalas dengan desahan-desahan erotis nan sexy.

"Nnnggghhhh ppali" seru Sungmin.

Gelombang kenikmatan itu mulai datang menyerang keduanya. Tumben sekali bisa secepat itu. Mau tahu? Itu karena Kyuhyun menaruh obat perangsang di makanan dan minuman mereka tadi. *ini gilaaaaaa*

"Seb… ah… mpit… umh…" erang Kyuhyun. Juniornya makin membesar dan dinding Sungmin menebal. Membuat gesekannya sedikit sulit.

"Ppali~" rengek Sungmin merasa junior Kyuhyun makin membesar.

"Akuh… mauh… kel… ah… ar…" racau Kyuhyun, lagi.

"Na~ do~ hah…" balas Kyuhyun.

"KYUNNIE~/MINNIE~" seru keduanya saat cairan tanda cinta mereka menyembur ke dalam rahim Sungmin.

Hangat yang mereka berdua rasakan. Momment seperti inilah yang sangat Kyuhyun sukai. Dan Sungmin bertanya-tanya dalam hati kenapa melakukan ini sangat-sangat luar biasa nikmat dari apapun.

"Kau tahu Ming?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Posisi mereka saat ini Sungmin berada di pangkuan Kyuhyun tanpa melepaskan tautan tubuh mereka.

"Apa?" tanya Sungmin.

"Ada bermacam-macam kenikmatan dan satu surge yang kumiliki" balas Kyuhyun mulai romantic. *kyu : romantic mode on nih jangan ganggu thor; thor : kagak kyu sumpah deh*

"Apa itu?" tanya Sungmin memiringkan kepalanya, lucu.

"Kenikmatan 1. Saat menggenggam tanganmu, 2. Saat menciummu 3. Saat mencumbumu dan terakhir saat tadi kita mendapatkan 'itu'"

Pletak

Bukannya terharu Sungmin malah menggeplak kepala Kyuhyun. Siapa yang tidak kesal kalau yang ia namjachingunya ucapkan semuanya tertuju pada hal-dal mesum.

"Kalau surga?" tanya Sungmin masih kesal.

"Itu lubangmu ming" goda Kyuhyun.

*thor : tuh lu yang bikin ga romantic, terus aja keluarin kemesuman lu; kyu : heh thor, lu yang nulis juga; thor : tapi lu yang ngomong kan sama gw; kyu : lanjutin ah* abaikan

Pletak

Jitakkan yang lebih keras Kyuhyun dapatkan.

"Ssst aku hanya bercanda Ming. Hidupku, napasku, cintaku, makanku, minumku, lelahku, sedihku, kebahagianku, segalanya dan surgaku adalah… kau! Hanya kau CHO SUNGMIN!" jelas Kyuhyun sambil mencium puncak kepala Sungmin lembut.

Blush!

Wajah, telinga, tubuh bahkan kissmark Sungmin bertambah merah mendengar ucapan romantic dari Kyuhyun. Sungmin seakan melayang menuju surga.

"Saranghae… jeongmal saranghae…" tambah Kyuhyun yang membuat rona merahnya bertambah.

"Na… nado Cho Kyuhyun" balas Sungmin.

Sret

Tak sengaja Sungmin bergerak ingin melihat wajah namjachingunya, tapi… tubuh bawah Kyuhyun mulai menenggang. Junior dan sarangnya berteriak lapar minta diisi kembali.

"Kyuh~" Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan horornya.

"Se-les-sai-kan ini Cho Sung-min" eja Kyuhyun dengan amat pelan.

Glup

'Mati aku!' batin Sungmin.

"Ba-baiklah~"

Dan-

Desahan, erangan, lenguhan, decitan dan suara-suara horror mulai berbunyi kembali #plak maksudnya erotis.

.

.

.

TBC

.

Jeng… jeng… jeng… author membawa chap setengah nista karena author lupa cara membuat nc. Duing… duing… mian author sedikit cuap-cuap karena author kangen menulis *peyuk readers dan cium haeppa #digamparELFsedunia*

.

Bagaimana? Author sangat lama hiatus atau tidak? Ingin dilanjutkan tidak! Kalau tidak singkirkan kyu dang anti dengan haeppa kekekekek #ketawanistabarenghaeppa #ditabok kyu dan reader*

.

Cuap… cuap… mian kalau yang ga suka chap ini karena author marahan mulu sama kyu. Begini ceritanya, pada zaman dahulu ketika author sedang melihat video reality show sj, author selalu menemukan kejahatan di setiap realty show. Dan semua itu disebabkan oleh Kyuhyun. Bahkan author sempet mogok liat muka cutenya kyuppa. Ditambah ke baboan author yang membaca ff hurt dimana Sungmin oppa selalu tersiksa. Jadilah begini. Tapi author udah baikan kok sama kyuppa #sodorinnckekyu

.

Akhir kata minta ripiuw atawa komennya


	6. Chapter 6

Sungmin And Kyuhyun Proposal

PAIR : Kyumin

GENRE : ROMENCE, DRAMA, little bit of HUMOR maybe

RATE : T

WARNING : ABAL, GAJE, GS, Typo bertebaran, dan menyebabkan kebosanan akut.

DISCLAIMER : SJ belong to GOD, they parents, and SM. But story is mine. And DONGHAE oppa maybe belong to me #dilindesELFpakekapalselem

.

Author POV

One week later.

**KYUMIN Corp terbentuk dari SCANDAL**

**KYUMIN Corp terbentuk dari CINTA**

**Cho Kyuhyun and Lee Sungmin KISS**

**Kyuhyun and Sungmin **

**Lee Corp and Cho Corp SCANDAL**

Kira-kira seperti itulah judul-judul majalah atau koran yang beredar beberapa hari terakhir ini. Hampir semuanya ber-cover Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang sedang berciuman.

PLAK

Tamparan telak Kyuhyun terima dari Siwon appa. Nampaknya Siwon benar-benar murka dengan kelakuan anaknya yang kekanakan, mesum dan evil.

"Apa ini Cho Kyuhyun! Kau ingin membuat perusahaan barumu bangkrut, eoh!" bentak Siwon menggema di mansion keluarga Cho.

"Ani… aku hanya ingin Sungmin menikah denganku itu saja" jawab Kyuhyun cuek. Bahkan ia tak mengelus pipinya yang terkena tamparan Siwon appa.

"Uri Kyunnie cinta mati dengan Minnie, eoh?" goda Kibum sambil mengusap pipi anaknya. Kyuhyun mengangguk manja, lalu merangkul ibunya dan mencium pipinya lembut.

"Kim Kibum jangan memanjakannya!" bentak Siwon.

"Appamu kuno, jagi~. Umma akan menikahkanmu secepatnya. Sabar ne" ucap Kibum yang tak terelakkan.

"Kim Kibum! Mereka masih terlalu muda! Kau membiarkan anakmu menikah di usianya yang belum genap 25 tahun ah… bahkan dia masih 22 tahun!" bentak Siwon.

Kyuhyun tampak mem-pout-kan bibirnya, lucu. Ya… sekarang author bilang itu lucu karena sudah menyaksikannya. Maksudnya karena Sungmin telah melatihnya.

Kibum memeluk Kyuhyun dengan sangat erat. Menepuk kepala Kyuhyun sayang.

"Cho Siwon! Memangnya kau mau Lee Sungmin hamil duluan baru dia menikah dengan anakmu ini hah!" sekarang giliran Kibum yang berbicara dingin dan tatapan menusuk.

"Ye… yeobo… bu-bukan begitu jagi" gagap Cho Siwon yang ketakutan melihat aura hitam plus aura evil dari ibu dan anak itu.

"Aku dan Teuki eonnie sudah mempersiapkannya. Besok kami akan mencari gedung. Kalau kau tak suka. Kau tak usah jadi appanya Kyuhyun. Aku juga bisa membiayai Kyuhyun" ucap Kibum sadis.

"Ba-baiklah…" jawab Siwon akhirnya.

Kyuhyun bersorak riang sambil berpelukan dengan ibunya. Lalu mencium kedua orang tuanya dengan sayang.

```KYUMIN```

Restu yang diberikan Siwon membuat Kyuhyun langsung mengambil langkah seribu untuk menuju mansion keluarga Lee. Menjemput sang putri-nya.

Sedang cepat-cepatnya berlari tiba-tiba…

Bruk

"Awww!" pekik kedua orang yang saling bertabrakan itu.

Mereka terjatuh terduduk bersama.

"Sungmin!" teriak Kyuhyun menggema di mansionnya. Membuat sang empunya rumah dan istrinya berlari ke arah anaknya yang berteriak itu.

"Kyunnie dengarkan aku" ucap Sungmin sambil merengkuh wajah Kyuhyun.

Dengan posisi mereka yang masih terduduk membuat pose itu bertambah errr… mesum. Dimana Kyuhyun berada di bawah tubuh Sungmin ya seperti pose Sungmin ingin 'menyerang' Kyuhyun lah.

"Mwo?" tanya Kyuhyun sedikit gelagapan. Direngkuhnya pinggang Sungmin agar menyeimbangkan yeojanya.

"Kyunnie aku tahu. Aku tidak mungkin menikah sekarang juga. Karena kuliahku baru akan selesai dua minggu lagi. Jadi maukah kau menunggu. Dan ini aku sudah argh… ini cincin mainan yang Heechul berikan padaku. Ini tanda kalau aku tak akan menolakmu. Karena… karena… kata Heechul kalau aku tak begini artinya kita batal menikah dan… dan… dan… hiks… huaaaa ummmaaaaa! Hhhuuuaaa!" jelas Sungmin panjang lebar diakhiri dengan tangisan menggema di mansion keluarga Cho.

Cup~

Kyuhyun segera menyambar bibir plump itu untuk menenangkannya. Napas yang naik turun mendominasi ciuman mereka.

"Kyuh~ nggghhh" lenguh Sungmin.

Kyuhyun melepaskannya dan mengecup kelopak mata Sungmin. Menyeka jejak air mata di pipi chubby Sungmin. "Ssssttt uljima, jagi" ucap Kyuhyun menennagkan.

"Kyunnie, kata appa kita harus mengadakan konferensi pers. Otokhae? Aku takut" balas Sungmin yang mulai tenang.

"Kita akan melakukan konferensi pers. Pernikahan sudah disiapkan umma dan appa kita, Minnie. Dan… ugh bagaimana bisa seorang pewaris tunggal keluarga Lee melamar dengan cincin mainan jelek dan bodoh seperti ini. Bukankah kau kaya, eoh?" gerutu Kyuhyun disela-sela kalimat seriusnya.

"Hihhihi Kyunnie lucu" kekeh Sungmin.

.

Dari jauh kedua orang tua Kyuhyun hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat kelakuan anaknya.

"Liat, yeobo. Kau tega sekali membuat pewaris keluarga Lee menangis seperti itu. Kau sangat nakal" gerutu Kibum sambil mencubit sayang perut Siwon.

"Eum… aku nakal. Aku mau dihukum kok. Kajja!" ajak Siwon yang sudah menyeringai mesum.

"Yak! Kita sudah tua! Jangan kekanakan Wonnie~" protes Kibum dalam gendongan namja atletis.

"Biarkan saja Bummie~" balas Siwon.

```KYUMIN```

Acara konferensi pers dimulai sejak tadi. Kyuhyun, Siwon, dan Kangin terus yang menjawab. Sungmin hanya terdiam dalam genggaman hangat Kyuhyun. Dia terlalu takut untuk membuka suara dan memperburuk keadaan. Kibum dan Leeteuk juga ikut andil. Walau mereka hanya sesekali dalam menjawab.

"Lee Sungmin" panggil seorang wartawan.

"Ye?" tanya Sungmin gelagapan.

"Ku dengar dulu kau mengejar-ngejar Cho Kyuhyun apa itu benar? Dan benarkah kau hanya ingin memanfaatkan Kyuhyun?" tanya sang wartawan.

Grep

Kyuhyun meremas tangan Sungmin sedikit keras untuk memberi dukungan. Sungmin tersenyum sekilas ke arah Kyuhyun, lalu berdiri untuk menjawab.

"Aku tidak memanfaatkan Kyunnie. Bahkan aku tak tahu kalau Kyunnie adalah Cho Kyuhyun pewaris Cho Corp. Habisnya dia tak pernah bilang padaku…" ucap Sungmin mengawali.

"Jadi jawaban kedua jelas bukan ya" jawab salah satu wartawan meminta persetujuan. Sungmin mengangguk mantap.

"Lalu pertanyaan pertama? Bagaimana?" tanya salah seorang wartawan.

Sungmin tampak berpikir dengan pose imutnya. Tak sadarkah Sungmin bahwa posenya penuh dengan 100000000000watt aegyo hingga wartawan terdiam membeku.

"Aku mengejar Kyunnie itu benar. Bukankah dia tampan? Ah tapi bukan karena itu. Aku mencintainya tanpa alasan yang rumit. Dia… Cho Kyuhyun… surgaku" jawab Sungmin singkat.

Cup~

Tanpa tahu malu Kyuhyun menarik Sungmin yang berdiri hingga terjatuh di pangkuannya. Lalu menyambar bibir plump itu.

Suara riuh gaduh terdengar di sekitar mereka.

"Kelihatannya Cho Kyuhyun-lah yang mengejar Lee Sungmin" cetus seorang wartawan.

"Eum… itu benar. Orang yang menyia-nyiakan surga adalah suatu kesalahan yang tak bisa dimaafkan dan harus masuk neraka" jawab Kyuhyun seenak jidatnya yang mendapat gelak tawa.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan pernikahan?" tanya seseoarang wartawan, lagi.

"Itu-" cetus Kangin dan Siwon berbarengan tapi…

"Itu akan segera kami selenggarakan" seru Kibum dan Leeteuk bersemangat.

Dan akhirnya focus konferensi pers kali ini adalah Leeteuk dan Kibum. Sejam terakhir Kibum dan Leeteuk mulai memberitahu tentang acara pernikahan. Mulai dari tanggal, konsep, undangan, baju pengantin dan gedung. Yang jelas keduanya mendominasi percekapan setelah omongan singkat dari Sungmin.

"Aku CHO KYUHYUN MENCINTAI LEE SUNGMIN!" teriak Kyuhyun menggema. Itulah teriakan penutup yang ia berikan pada wartawan.

.

"Kyunnie~" panggil Sungmin manja.

"Jagi~ kita pulang yuk!" ajak Leeteuk.

"Kyunnie~ pulang ke mana?" tanya Sungmin dengan muka aegyonya.

"Ming, berhentilah beraegyo atau aku akan menerkammu sekarang juga" perintah Kyuhyun.

Pletak

"Yak! Anak mesum!" seru Siwon appa.

"Kyuhyun pulang ke rumah. Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Kibum sambil mengelus sayang rambut Sungmin.

"Umma, bolehkah Kyunnie tinggal di rumahku dulu. Aku ingin dia membantuku menyelesaikan skripsiku yang hampir selesai. Please!" pinta Sungmin sedikit memaksa. Ia keluarkan jurus aegyo maut dan puppy eyes. Membuat siapapun yang melihatnya tak tahan.

Sret

Tanpa aba-aba Kyuhyun menggendong Sungmin ala bridal style.

"Sebelum itu kita harus bermain sebentar oke? Pay… pay… umma… appa…" seru Kyuhyun.

```KYUMIN```

Setelah selesai melakukan 'this and that' di kamar Sungmin, keduanya langsung tertidur pulas. Kyuhyun mengabaikan janjinya untuk membantu Sungmin. Sampai pagi menjelang dan nampaknya tak ada satu dari mereka yang ingin bangun. Sampai…

"Eumh… nona… ireon! Ini sudah pagi. Bukankah kau siang ini harus kuliah, hmm?" ucap Ryeowook lembut. Begitulah cara Kim Ryeowook membangunkan dongsaeng sekaligus majikannya.

"Nnnggghhh~" lenguh keduanya bersamaan.

Mata keduanya mengerjap lucu mendapati sosok Kim Ryeowook yang berada di kamar Sungmin. Dan…

"Huuuaaaa!" teriak keduanya.

Sungguh mereka sadar akan ketelanjangannya.

"Keluarlah noona!" bentak Kyuhyun.

.

"Pagi!" sapa sepasang kekasih itu pada Kangteuk dengan muka masamnya.

Siapa yang tak sebal dibangunkan seperti tadi? Apalagi keduanya masih full naked.

"Kalian kenapa, jagi~" tanya Kangin lembut.

"Wooky noona/eonnie mengganggu kami tidur" gerutu keduanya bersamaan. Kangteuk sweatdrop.

"Ah… ah… teruskan makan saja" sahut Leeteuk yang tak mau menambah besar masalah.

```KYUMIN```

*Singkat cerita karena readerdeul meminta author buat bikin ming hamil jadi author mau kebut nc nih*

Sekitar tiga atau empat hari sebelum Sungmin diwisuda, appa dan ummanya tampak sibuk. Jelas bukan sibuk untuk urusan wisuda. Mereka sibuk untuk acara pernikahan. Hampir seluruh penguasa perusahaan diundang oleh appanya. Sedangkan sang umma mengundang beberapa pemilik brand dunia sebut saja Cristian Loubotin, Calvin Klein, Giorgio Armani dan banyak brand terkenal lainnya.

Seakan belum puas, appa dan ummanya mengundang Super Junior dan deretan artis terkenal lainnya.

Pesta pernikahan mereka akan diadakan di pulau KYUMIN―pulau milik KYUMIN Corp― dan itu akan berjalan sekitar tiga hari tiga malam. Malam pertama seluruh undangan adalah rekan bisnis, malam kedua para artis dan pemilik brand terkenal dan malam terakhir khusus untuk teman-teman Kyuhyun dan Sungmin serta para staff perusahaan.

Soal bulan madu. Kyuhyun meminta satu bulan penuh untuk bulan madunya. Kedua orang tua Kyumin menyetujuinya dan memberikan tiket jalan-jalan ke seluruh dunia mulai dari Indonesia sampai Alaska sekalipun.

Kalau kau bertanya bagaimana perusahaan Kyumin? Maka jawabannya ada Yesung, Jungmo, Zhoumi dan Henry, keempat orang kepercayaan Kyumin.

.

.

.

"Kepada Lee Sungmin diharap untuk maju ke depan" seru sang MC.

Ya, dia sedang dia berada di acara wisuda dan panggilan tadi artinya dia akan diwisuda.

Tali toga yang tadinya di samping sudah digeser menjadi di depan, menandakan kalau Sungmin telah lulus. Beberapa sertivikat Sungmin dapatkan. Bersyukurlah Kyuhyun karena memiliki 'calon' istri dengan IPK terbesar pada tahun ini yaitu 3, 85.

Sungmin berjalan hendak turun dari podium tapi…

"JAKAMAN!" teriak Kyuhyun yang baru masuk hall itu. Sontak membuat para penonton beralih pandang menuju Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun segera berlari menghampiri Sungmin yang terbengong di tempat. Semua orang yang melihat Kyuhyun mengikuti arah larinya Kyuhyun. Beberapa orang menjempret―orang yang sadar kalau mereka berdua adalah pemilik KYUMIN Corp.

Cup~

Satu kecupan singkat Kyuhyun hadiahkan untuk Sungmin.

Kyuhyun berjongkok memasang aba-aba seperti seseorang yang akan melamar. Dan benar saja. Dia mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil berwarna dark blue yang terbuat dari beludru.

"Lee Sungmin maukah kau mengganti namamu menjadi Cho Sungmin? Menjadi surgaku… surga duniaku dan surgaku kelak di alam lain?" tanya Kyuhyun yang masih setia bersimpuh di depan Sungmin.

Suasana hening. Tak ada satu pun dari mereka yang ingin merusak momment membahagiakan itu.

Tes… tes…

Butiran kristal bening segera menuruni pipi chubby milik yeoja kelinci itu. Dia begitu terkejut mendapatkan lamaran seperti ini.

Isakan Sungmin membesar menjadi tangisan. Tangisan bahagia. Bahkan bukan hanya matanya yang menangis hatinya juga menangis bahagia.

Beberapa putaran ingatan berkelebat di pikiran Sungmin. Saat dia untuk pertama kalinya melihat Kyuhyun. Mengejar Kyuhyun. Memintanya menciumnya. Menangisi Kyuhyun. Segalanya dia telah berikan untuk mendapatkan Kyuhyun. Hasilnya? Sungguh benar-benar memuaskan.

"Ssst… uljima jagi~" bisik Kyuhyun yang sudah memeluk erat yeojanya.

"Na… I do Cho Kyuhyun!" seru Sungmin lantang dalam dekap Cho Kyuhyun.

Suasana yang tadinya hening sekarang berubah menjadi riuh gaduh. Semua tampak bersuka cita. Siapa yang tak tahu kisah Lee Sungmin dan Cho Kyuhyun. Bukannya dua minggu yang lalu sudah beredar cerita cinta mereka? Bayangkan seanteo Korea Selatan mengetahuinya. Hah… bahkan kisah cinta mereka heboh di internet.

Cup~

Kali ini Kyuhyun langsung menyerang Sungmin di atas panggung. Bayangkan di atas PANGGUNG!

"Kyuh~ emmmmhhh" desah Sungmin kala mulutnya diterobos begitu saja.

Kalau kau bertanya cincinnya bagaimana? Itu udah dipakaikan oleh Kyuhyun sebelum Sungmin menjawab. See, betapa inginnya Kyuhyun menjadi suami seorang pewaris tunggal Lee ini.

"Kyuh~" lenguh Sungmin disertai dengan jambakan kuat di rambut Kyuhyun. Tentu itu membuat Kyuhyun melepas tautan bibir mereka.

"Mesum" bisik Sungmin manja.

"Itu karenamu, Ming" balas Kyuhyun.

```KYUMIN```

Sehari setelah pelamaran itu, mereka sibuk melakukan persiapan.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin korban(?) utama. Mereka melakukan perawatan di salon. Kemudian fitting baju di Paris, sesuai dengan beberapa gaun yang akan dia pakai. Mungkin sekitar 10 brand terkenal yang akan mereka pakai.

Dan jangan remehkan pernikahan ini, karena pesta akan diselenggarakan di pulau KYUMIN. Betapa fantastisnya pesta pernikahan ini.

Sang appa Siwon dan Kangin sampai-sampai mengundang seluruh stasiun televisi Korea agar mengabadikan upacara sacral anaknya.

Persiapan matang serta uang yang terus mengalir mempercepat persiapan pesta. Tak jarang pernikahan ini disebut-sebut akan melebihi raja dan ratu.

.

"Tidakkah ini terlalu berlebihan umma, appa?" tanya Sungmin saat pertemuan keluarga.

"Tak ada yang berlebihan untuk My Precious Love Cho Sungmin" jawab Kyuhyun mantap.

"Itu betul jagi~ kau tenang saja" sambung Kibum.

"Tapi… ah kalau begitu aku minta hadiah pernikahan terbaik dari kalian semua" seru Sungmin. Tiba-tiba saja yeoja kelinci itu memiliki keinginan bagus.

"Aku juga" sambung Kyuhyun.

"Apa itu, hmm?" tanya Kangin lembut.

"Aku dulu! Aku mau set game terbaru dan beberapa ehmm… you know… lingerie terbaik" jawab Sungmin sambil menyeringai mesum.

"Yak!" bentak Siwon appa.

"Tak apalah Won" sembur Leeteuk.

"Tapi noona…" bantah Siwon.

"Tak ada tapi-tapian Cho Siwon!" bentak Leeteuk.

"Untukmu apa?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum manis.

"Na… aku mau… umh… belikan aku satu perusahaan ice cream, cake, coklat dan wine ter enak. Otokhae?" seru Sungmin kegirangan. Saking girangnya ia sampai melompat-lompat bagai kelinci.

Gubrak!

Semua sweatdrop dan mati di tempat. Oke salah. Maksudnya semua sweatdrop dan meninggalkan Sungmin sendiri di ruangan itu.

.

.

.

TBC

.

Di sini tak ada NC dan cerita sanngggaaaat pendek. Mudah-mudahan NC akan tampil chap berikutnya di channel yang sama bersama sang MC Audrey. Otokhae?

.

Jangan ada yang protes loh… kalau merasa ga dapet feel, mending buru-buru liat Kyumin. Soalnya author telah meneliti dengan seksama dan dalam tempo yang sesingkat-singkatnya, ketidakadaan feel kita terhadap cerita 50% karena pikiran kita tidak tertuju dengan KYUMIN. Jadi harap pikirkan kyumin saat membaca ff ini, kalau ga focus mending ga usah baca. Karena author lebih senang kalian mikirin kyumin aja

.

Akhir kata minta ripiuw dan komen ne


	7. Chapter 7

Marriage

PAIR : Kyumin

GENRE : ROMENCE, DRAMA, little bit of HUMOR maybe

RATE : M

WARNING : ABAL, GAJE, GS, Typo bertebaran, dan menyebabkan kebosanan akut.

DISCLAIMER : SJ belong to GOD, they parents, and SM. But story is mine. And DONGHAE oppa maybe belong to me #dilindesELFpakekapalselem

.

Author POV (lagi?)

*Karena author orang muslim dan gtw kaya gimana caranya mengikat janji di gereja. Author langsung ke pestanya aja ya*

Ini adalah hari terakhir pesta mereka. Dimana para staff dan teman dari pasangan baru ini menghadiri undangan.

Sebuah gaun soft pink selutut rancangan langsung dari brand terkenal Prada, Sungmin kenakan. Tiara kecil terpasang indah di atas kepalanya. Hari ini atau dua hari sebelumnya Sungmin benar-benar seperti seorang putri raja. Sama halnya dengan Sungmin, Kyuhyun pun begitu. Jas dengan model-model unik dan bahan nomer satu dari brand dunia ia pakai.

Dua hari sebelumnya adalah undangan bagi pemilik perusahaan-perusahaan. Yang mendominasi acara ini adalah kedua appa mereka. *sekalian promosi*

Sehari setelahnya, giliran para umma yang meladeni pemilik brand dunia. Akibatnya adalah potongan harga di setiap brand. Hah… ummadeul sangat hebat sekali. Belum lagi rekan-rekan bisnis umma mereka yang ingin bekerja sama.

Dan hari ini Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang mendominasi acaranya sendiri.

Jangan lupakan wartawan yang ikut dalam pesta. Kedua appa mereka tak ingin ada yang ditutupi lagi. Takut ada berita miring terhadap kedua pasang pengantin baru ini.

.

"Hah… pasangan babo akhirnya bersama juga ne" gumam Heechul. Dielusnya perut yang telah membuncit. Ya… Heechul sedang mengandung buah hatinya. Usia kandungannya sudah berjalan 5 bulan.

"Yak! Kau ini keterlaluan Heechul!" seru Kyuhyun yang tak jauh dari mereka.

Kyuhyun segera menyeret Sungmin mendekati dua pasang suami istri yang tengah berbicara―Hanchul dan Haehyuk.

"Ugh… Kyunnie jangan marah-marah terus dong" sahut Donghae sambil menoel dagu Kyuhyun yang langsung mendapat deathglare dari sang empunya dagu.

Heechul dan Hankyung datang ikut 'meramaikan' suasana. Maksud dari meramaikan di sini adalah membuka aib pasangan baru ini. Belum lagi Eunhyuk dan Donghae yang ikut-ikutan.

Aib yang sering mereka bicarakan adalah ke baboan Ming dan ke pervertan Kyu. Bukankah itu serasi? Betul tidak?

Jangan lupakan Jungmo dan Yuri yang datang bersama. Nampaknya akan ada pasangan baru yang menyusul nih.

"Hoek… ugh… hoek… hik… hoek…" suara itu terdengar dari arah Sungmin. Yeoja kelinci itu tampak menutup mulutnya dan mengusap perutnya. Entah dari mana perasaan mual dan tak enak badan menyerangnya.

Hanchul, Haehyuk, dan Kyuhyun yang mendengarnya langsung beralih mengerubungi Sungmin. Tatapan horror Hanchul dan Haehyuk berikan untuk Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang merasa ditatap seperti itu malah tersenyum-coret-menyeringai mesum.

"Dia hamil hihihihihi… asik… hihihihi" kekeh Kyuhyun puas.

"MWO?!" teriak keempatnya melihat tingkah Kyuhyun.

Duing… duing… duing… duing…

Kira-kira begitulah bunyi jari Kyuhyun yang menusuk-nusuk lembut perut Sungmin. "Hihihihi… ayo kita ke rumah sakit sekarang juga" kekeh Kyuhyun, lagi.

Orang tua dan sahabatnya hanya bisa bersweatdrop ria.

```KYUMIN```

Sehari setelah pemeriksaan Sungmin taukah readers apa yang mereka lakukan? ah sebentar… usia kandungan Sungmin sudah dua bulan setengah padahal Kyuhyun baru saja setengah tahun kembali dari London. Ternyata program mari-menghamili-bunny-ming-yang-manis itu berhasil.

Baiklah author akan menjelaskan pekerjaan terbaru mereka semua.

Pertama, Ryeowook = menjadi koki khusus selama Sungmin hamil.

Kedua, Yesung = menjadi bodyguard Sungmin sekaligus menjaga perusahaan.

Ketiga, Yunho *thor : kenapa ada anak kecil di sini? Ummanya kemana?; Wok : ummanya di sini woy!* = mengajak Sungmin bermain. Itu permintaan Sungmin sendiri.

Keempat, Sibum = ah… dia menyurvei segala jenis asupan gizi untuk si jabang bayi. Jangan lupakan perawatan Sungmin. Seperti pijat, pedicure medicure, nyalon dan segala sesuatu untuk mempercantik Sungmin.

Kelima, Kangteuk = seksi belanja. Sang appa membelikan mainan dan peralatan sang jabang bayi. Sedangkan angelic itu mengurusi fashion sang jabang bayi. Bahkan dia sudah mendaftar brand terkenal untuk membuat pakaian khusus buat calon cucunya.

Keenam, Hanchul = menjadi guru emosional bagi Kyuhyun. Karena hanya kedua orang itu yang bisa menghandle kegilaan Kyuhyun akan kehamilan Sungmin. Sekaligus membantu kalau-kalau Sungmin meminta yang aneh-aneh.

Ketujuh, Haehyuk = menjadi guru emosional bagi Sungmin. Author juga kurang paham kenapa ada ini? #digaplok. Sekaligus membantu kalau-kalau Sungmin meminta yang aneh-aneh.

Terakhir, namja tampan bin evil bin mesum bin titan Cho Kyuhyun = *author mau so sweet nih…* kerjaannya hanya menjaga cinta seorang yeoja imut bin polos bin kelinci bin aegyo bin babo bin titan dengan sepenuh hati. *thor : cieee… suit… suit… ; kyu : diem lu! Author ngajak ribut wae!*

.

.

.

Kyumin akhirnya melakukan perjalanan bulan madunya. Dimulai dari Jeju Island. Kehamilan Sungmin tak membuat yeoja kelinci itu kehilangan semangat. Malah sepertinya dia yang paling bersemangat bulan madu.

Sampai malam pun tiba…

"Kyu~ jangan marah pada appa dan umma" ucap Sungmin berusaha merayu suaminya.

"Ga mau. Kyu-kan pingin nyoba Minnie" rajuk Kyuhyun manja.

"Tapi di sini ada baby… Kyunnie mau babynya sakit, eoh?" tanya Sungmin lembut.

Kyuhyun terdiam. Dilihatnya perut rata Sungmin yang berisikan adik baby di situ. Kemudia mengelus dan mencium perut Sungmin.

"Ugh… geli kyu~" rengek Sungmin manja sambil mem-pout-kan bibirnya, imut.

Kyuhyun berhenti sejenak.

"Ko berhenti?" tanya Sungmin sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

"Nanti baby kita bagaimana? Sudahlah kajja tidur" ucap Kyuhyun sedikit kesal. Pasalnya ia SEDIKIT bertaubat untuk tidak menyentuh istrinya. Takut-takut kalau aegya dalam kandungan itu kesakitan akan tingkah liarnya.

Sungmin terdiam sesaat.

Tangannya bergerak gelisah menarik-narik ujung gaun tidurnya. Selaput tipis dimatanya mulai menebal, menandakan akan ada tetesan air mata yang siap jatuh ke pipi chubby nan mulus miliknya.

"Ugh… Kyuhyunnie~ tak mau menyentuhku… ugh…" kesal Sungmin sambil menarik-narik lagi gaun tidurnya lebih kasar.

"Hey… hey… sungguh aku ingin memakanmu sekarang, tapi nae aegya nanti sakit. Dan lagi umma dan appa akan membunuhku kalau terjadi apa-apa dengan cucunya" jelas Kyuhyun sambil menggenggam kedua tangan Sungmin. Entah kenapa napsu yang biasanya meluap-luap tak ada. Hanya rasa kasih sayang dan cinta yang makin menjadi-jadi karena kehadiran aegya diperut bunny tercintanya.

"Kalau Kyunnie mau Kyunnie boleh ko. Tapi pelan-pelan. Minnie… Minnie mau Kyunnie~" rengek Sungmin.

Yang namanya evil tetaplah evil yang namanya Cho Kyuhyun tetaplah Cho Kyuhyun. Yang namanya Gamekyu tetaplah gamekyu. Yang namanya author tetep aja Audrey Musaena #plak.

Kyuhyun menyeringai tipis. Tawaran yang dibberikan istrinya terlalu berharga untuk ditolak. Pasalnya baru kali ini Sungmin yang mengajakinya bercinta.

"Ehm… sini bunny ming~" panggil Kyuhyun selembut mungkin.

Sungmin yang mengerti langsung duduk dipangkuan Kyuhyun. Menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada Kyuhyun sambil memainkan ujung piama dark blue Kyuhyun. Sementara sang suami mengecupi rambut Sungmin, sesekali menghirup dalam aroma tubuh istrinya.

"Tatap aku baby~" perintah Kyuhyun.

"Hmmm" balas Sungmin. Tangannya ia ulurkan untuk memeluk leher Kyuhyun. Nampaknya bunny ming sedang bermanja.

Cup

Cup

Cup

Cup

Kyuhyun memulai mengecupi setiap jengkal wajah Sungmin. Mulai dari dahi, kelopak mata, hidung, pipi dan bibirnya sampai turun ke dagu. Sedangkan Sungmin terkikik geli atas perlakuan suaminya.

"Ayo Kyunnie~"

"Bunnyku sudah tak sabar, eoh?" goda Kyuhyun. Dibelainya pipi chubby istrinya yang telah memerah. Kyuhyun sangat suka rona merah yang ada di pipi Sungmin, menambah intensitas keimutan bunnynya.

Cup

Satu sapuan lembut sebagai awal ciuman mereka. Sungmin yang tak sabaran dengan cepat menekan tengkuk Kyuhyun. Menaikkan sedikit tubuhnya agar Kyuhyun tertidur dibawahnya. Ditindihnya tubuh suaminya, sedangkan dia dengan santai terduduk di perut Kyuhyun. Tak sampai disitu saja, Sungmin mulai menyusupkan tangannya dibalik kaos Kyuhyun.

"Nggg" desah Kyuhyun saat kedua nipplenya dicubit oleh istrinya. Kyuhyun menyeringai puas dalam cumbuan yang diberikan Sungmin.

Grep

"Enghhh…" Kyuhyun makin melenguh saat tangan kanan Sungmin meremas juniornya yang memang sudah bangun. Memijatnya perlahan diiringi desahan tertahan dari bibir Kyuhyun yang sedang dicium Sungmin.

Semakin lama Sungmn semakin cepat meremas junior Kyuhyun. Bahkan sekarang celana Kyuhyun sudah terlepas. Hanya menyisakan celana dalamnya yang sudah mengembung.

"Sssshhh cu… ahh… kup…" desah Kyuhyun.

Grep

Dibalikannya posisi mereka sehingga Sungmin-lah yang berada di bawah Kyuhyun. Seringaian lebar terpampang di bibir Kyuhyun.

"Ah~ aku tidak mau lagi Kyunnie~" manja Sungmin.

Kyuhyun tampak mengrenyit heran. Rasa kesal mulai muncul melihat tingkah istrinya yang menggodanya. Membangunkan juniornya tanpa mau menidurkannya kembali.

"Kau sedang menggodaku, eoh?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Anih~" jawab Sungmin sedikit mendesah.

"Kau menggemaskan, ming" ucap Kyuhyun. Digigitnya hidung mancung istrinya, karena merasa gemas.

"Ungh~ apakah Kyunnie~ ingin memakan Minnie cekalang?" tanya Sungmin manja dan sedikit dicadelkan suaranya agar menambah intensitas keimutannya.

Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk untuk memberi jawabannya.

Perlahan Kyuhyun mulai mencium lembut bibir M milik Sungmin. Sedikit memainkannya dengan menjilati bibir atas dan bawah sampai mengkilap. Kemudian ciumannya berubah menjadi lebih bergairah dan menuntut. Dikulumnya dengan kasar bibir Sungmin.

"Ennggh~" desah Sungmin saat lidah Kyuhyun memutari langit-langit mulut Sungmin, memberi rasa geli yang sangat.

Giliran lidah Sungmin yang bertarung dengan lidah Kyuhyun. Merasa lidah Sungmin makin mendorong lidah Kyuhyun ke dalam goa milik Kyuhyun, cepat-cepat Kyuhyun meremas kedua 'mainan'nya.

"Ungh~" lenguh Sungmin. Tanpa sengaja Sungmin menaikan tubuhnya ke atas hingga daerah privat mereka bergesekan.

"Ssshh~ baiklah, kau benar-benar sudah tak sabar" kata Kyuhyun sambil menelanjangi istrinya.

Akhirnya mereka naked bersama.

"Hmmmm… harus kumulai dari mana ya?" tanya Kyuhyun pura-pura bingung.

"Cium Mnnie~" ucap Minnie sambil mengerucutkan bibir M-nya, lucu.

Cup

Satu tarikan Kyuhyun mengecupi pundak mulus Sungmin. Memberikan jilatan seduktif untuk mempermudah(?) mengulum kulit Sungmin. Bercak merah keunguan mulai bertebaran di leher hingga bahu Sungmin.

Belum selesai sampai disitu Kyuhyun mulai menjilat kedua telunjuknya, lalu dia letakan diatas nipple pink Sungmin. Membuatnya menegang seketika karena sensasi dingin dan sentuhan lembut dari tangannya. Memberikan geakan berputar disekitar aorela-nya.

"Emmmh~ nipple-ku Kyuh~" desah Sungmin tak sabaran

"Baiklah~"

Seepat kilat Kyuhyun mulai memainkan lidah lihainya di nipple kiri Sungmin. Tangan sebelah kirinya ia gunakan untuk meremas payudara kanan Sungmin. Sementara tangan satunya sudah menjepit klitosis Sungmin dengan lembut

Perlahan hanya cubitan-cubitan kecil di nipple dan klitosis Sungmin. Lalu berubah menjadi tusukan-tusukan lembut di dinding kewanitaan Sungmin. Kewanitaan Sungmin sudah basah dengan ulah Kyuhyun.

Dan

"Oh… ah… ehm… CHO!" teriak Sungmin saat orgasme.

Keduanya tampak berkeringat, padahal permainan inti belum dimulai. Sungmin yang sudah setengah sadar dari nikmatnya segera bangun dan duduk di perut Kyuhyun. Menggesekan buttnya secara sengaja ke junior milik Kyuhyun. Membuat junior Kyuhyun semakin menegang.

"Sssshh" desah keduanya keenakan.

"Biar aku men-service-mu" goda Sungmin sambil merapikan helaian rambut yang menutupi wajah tampan suaminya.

"Ah! Tidak! Tidak! Shireo! Andwe!" teriak Kyuhyun gaje.

Sungmin tampak bingung dengan penolakkan dari Kyuhyun. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca. "We-wae?" tanya Sungmin lirih.

"Ah~ kau sedang hamil ming. Ayo kita ke permainan intinya saja" ajak Kyuhyun buru-buru sebelum air mata benar-benar melelh di pipi mulus istrinya.

"Ah~ Kyunnie~ kenapa tak bilang dari tadi~" kata Sungmin makin manja

Dan…

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Annyeong yeorobun yang sudah menanti ff saya *emang ada?*. Akhirnya ni chap terpendek keluar juga. Ni chap hanya untuk menandakkan author sudah comeback dari hiatus. Karena sesuatu banget author udah kuliah nih *pamer #plak#

.

Maaf kalau ada yang kecewa dengan chap ini. Makanya untuk chap ini ga di protect. Author belum punya persiapan terlalu matang. Soalnya author lagi memperdalam bahasa NC *geblek* yang lebih halus tapi hot dan ngena. Untuk ff lainnya menyusul, karena ini main project author.

.

Sabar menunggu ne. diusahakan akan publish cepat deh

Pay~ pay~


	8. Chapter 8

World Tour Honeymoon

PAIR : Kyumin

GENRE : ROMENCE, DRAMA, little bit of HUMOR maybe

RATE : M

WARNING : ABAL, GAJE, GS, Typo bertebaran, dan menyebabkan kebosanan akut.

DISCLAIMER : SJ belong to GOD, they parents, and SM. But story is mine. And DONGHAE oppa maybe belong to me #dilindesELFpakekapalselem

.

Dibalikannya tubuh istrinya―Sungmin didalam kungkungannya. Perlahan dan benar-benar sangat perlahan, Kyuhyun menyesap belahan dada Sungmin. Menjilatinya dengan gerakan naik turun secara berkala. Meninggalkan beberapa jejak merah di sana.

Darah keduanya yang mulai berdesir dan detak jantung, menambah gairah mereka. Sungmin yang tadinya tak sabaran menjadi jinak(?) saat dirasa sentuhan Kyuhyun yang begitu perlahan sarat akan cinta malah membuatnya makin menggila.

"Kyuh~~" rengek dan desah Sungmin kala tangan Kyuhyun dengan sengaja memutari klitosisnya.

"Hmmm" jawab Kyuhyu tertahan karena mulutnya ia sumpal dengan payudara kiri Sungmin.

Kyuhyun terus mencubiti klitosis Sungmin dengan manja. Mencoba agar cubitan itu bisa membuahkan(?) orgasme tanpa harus ia oral atau masuki terlebih dahulu.

"Kyuh… nnnnnnnngggggggghhhhhhhh~~" lenguh Sungmin sengaja. Sungguh ia tak tahan dengan perlakuan Kyuhyun yang begitu lembut. Bukan dia tak suka, hanya saja ini membuat rasa gelinya membuncah.

"Seb… emh… thar… eemmmmmmhhhh~" cicit Kyuhyun sambil mengigit nipple Sungmin. Merasa sayang untuk melepas nipple pink Sungmin walau sekedar menjawab pertanyaan Sungmin.

Sementara Kyuhyun 'bekerja' dengan 'giat', Sungmin hanya terus mendesah dan mengacak rambut suaminya. Peluh di tubuhnya bagaikan lotion percintaan(?) mereka.

Jleb!

Tanpa awalan lagi Kyuhyun menghentakkan juniornya masuk. Memang tak semuanya, mengingat masih ada aegya di perut istrinya.

"Mhove~" desah Sungmin yang sudah sadar akan lonjakan kenikmatan.

"Hmmm" gumam Kyuhyun tak jelas.

'Talk Less Do More' itulah motto Kyuhyun saat bercinta. Menurutnya apalah arti sebuah ucapan tanpa kenikmatan yang ia dapat dari Sungminnya. *nampaknya author gila* -_-

"Ahh… nggghhhh… ssshhhh… kyu~~" desah Sungmin.

Diremasnya bokong Sungmin agar semakin merapat. Padahal sudah jelas mereka sangat dekat. Bahkan sesekali nipple mereka bergesekan, menimbulkan sensasi nikmat yang amat.

"Ssshhh~ apah~ hah… hosh… ssshhhh" Kyuhyun tak sanggup meneruskan kalimatnya. Ledakan kenikmatannya semakin mendekat.

"Nggghhh… ughh… shhh"

"Ming… emh… amhhh…" Kyuhyun buru-buru meraup bibir Sungmin yang menganggur. Bibir bentuk M yang sedikit terbuka, tadi. Menciumnya lebih ganas dari yang tadi. Melesakkan lidahnya ke goa bunnynya, mencoba mengabsen sekomplet mungkin tanpa terlewatkan.

"Kyu~ emhhh…" desah Sungmin.

Kakinya ia letakan di pinggang Kyuhyun, memberikan gerakan-gerakan berlawanan arah. Mencoba membantu Kyuhyun dan tentu saja dirinya sendiri agar mendapatkan pelepasan yang sangat nikmat. Tumbukan demi tumbukan di sweetspot Sungmin, membuat keduanya terlunjak. Sampai…

"Sungmin!/Kyuhyun!" seru keduanya saat pelepasan itu muncul. Membasahi rahim dan dinding Sungmin. Cairan mereka sampai merembes keluar.

"Hosh… hosh… apa kau hosh… masih… hosh… perawan ming?" tanya Kyuhyun babo. *Thor: kyu babo mode on ; ming: #peyuk author ; kyu: #jambak rambut author* -_-

Pletak

Satu jitakan sayang Sungmin lepaskan untuk suaminya yang bohai dan bisa memuaskannya dimana saja dan kapan saja.

"Appo~ wae?" manja Kyuhyun.

Tanpa menjawab Sungmin melilitkan selimutnya, ketubuhnya sendiri tanpa memedulikan Kyuhyun yang menutupi juniornya dengan tangannya. "Berdua dong" rengek Kyuhyun.

"Ambil sendiri sana~" suruh Sungmin seenaknya.

Dengan langkah malas Kyuhyun mengambil boxernya saja, lalu memakainya. Kemudian menuju ranjangnya lagi untuk duduk disamping Sungmin yang entah sejak kapan sudah memegang buku dan boneka bunnynya.

.

"Kau sedang apa, jagi?" bisik Kyuhyun di telinga istrinya. Tangannya terulur untuk memindahkan tubuh istrinya dalam pagkuannya.

"Ugh berat. Pasti gara-gara baby ne" gerutu Kyuhyun.

"Kau mau bilang aku gendut, eoh?" protes Sungmin yang tak terima dikatakan berat.

"Bu-bukan begit-"

"Sudahlah. Bilang saja aku sudah tak sexy, tak cantik, tak lucu. Kau hanya menyukaiku saat penampilanku baik saja" gerutu Sungmin. Sungguh perkataannya menunjukan kesensitivannya yang teramat sangat.

"Ehm… kau tahu saat kapan kau terlihat cantik, sexy, imut, dan segalanya?" tanya Sungmin tak kenal suasana. Tapi toh Sungmin hanya menggeleng pasrah.

"Saat seorang bibir M ini mengucapkan Jeongmal Saranghae Cho Kyuhyun" jelas Kyuhyun sambil menjatuhka telunjuknya pada bibir manis bunnynya.

Blush!

Pipi yang tadi mengembung perlahan mulai merona. Menampakkan semburat pink di kedua pipi chubbynya. Bibirnya, ia raba sendiri dengan jarinya.

"Jeongmal?" tanyanya berbinar.

"Jeongmal. Dan saat kau terbangun memakai kemejaku tanpa mengenakan sehelai bahan pun di dalamnya dengan rambut yang berantakkan, bibir yang bengkak dan kissmark di seluruh tubuhmu!" tambah Kyuhyun lebih semangat dari yang tadi.

Blush!

Bukannya marah Sungmin malah ber-blush ria. Kedua tangan mungilnya menutup wajahnya.

Cup~

Satu kecupan di dahi, membuat Sungmin mendongak ke arah Kyuhyun.

"Wae?" tanya Sungmin sambil mengerjapkan matanya.

"Tidurlah jagi, besok masih ada seangkaian tour bulan madu kita" jelas Kyuhyun/

"Shireo! Minnie mau mendongeng buat aegya dulu. Kyunnie jauh-jauh aja deh. Minnie mau berdua sama aegya dan bunny pink Minnie" tolak Sungmin mentah-mentah.

Kyuhyun cengo seketika. Masa iya dia kalah sama boneka kelinci pink jelek itu.

"Sudahlah, aegya kita sudah tidur. Sini Minnie, aku mau tidur sambil memeluk Minnie dan aegya kita" balas Kyuhyun.

"Tapi baby bilang mau dipeluk sama Bunny pinkku. Ya kan baby?" tanya Sungmin meminta persetujuan dengan aegyanya(?) sambil mengelus perutnya.

"Iya~ umma~" jawab Sungmin sendiri meniru gaya anak kecil.

'Ming… kumohon dengan sangat… jangan membuatku harus lepas control dan menelanmu bulat-bulat' batin Kyuhyun khawatir.

```KYUMIN```

Pagi-pagi sekali di dalam kamar hotel yang menyerupai rumah, sudah berisik. Bukan karena seorang yeoja yang biasa kita sebut sebagai istri sedang memasak, tapi sedang sibuk menaruh barang-barang yang ia butuhkan di meja makan.

Kali ini mereka berdua―Kyuhyun dan Sungmin berada di Indonesia, tepatnya di Bali setelah dua hari yang lalu menjejakan kaki di Bogor.

"Cho Sungmin! Dmana kau!" teriak Kyuhyun gaje. Sumpah jarak merka hanya terhalang tembok saja. Tapi Kyuhyun selalu saja berteriak pagi hari kalau tak ada Sungmin disebelahnya.

Sudut bibir Kyuhyun terangkat melihat tubuh istrinya sedang berlenggak-lenggok sambil menata barang di meja makan. Senyumnya berubah menjadi kekehan kecil saat dia mulai mendekat.

Tau kenapa? Sungmin meletakkan dua set alat makan untuk orang dewasa. Lalu? Apanya yang aneh? Yup… ada yang aneh. Karena satu lagi ada set alat makan untuk seorang aegya. Tak lupa bangku satunya sudah ada boneka kelincinya dengan set alat makan bohongan. *rasanya author pingin mati aja nulis kaya gini*

"Tak sabar menunggu baby, eoh?" tanya Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba memeluk tubuh Sungmin dari belakang.

"Kyunnie~ kenalkan ini Mr. Bunny. Mr. Bunny ini suamiku Cho Kyuhyun" kata Sungmin memperkenalkan bonekanya(?).

Tanya lagi? Kenapa? Padahalkan Kyuhyun dan boneka kelinci sudah berteman(?). ini dikarenakan boneka kelicnci terbaru yang diberikan Kyuhyun secara diam-diam kepada istrinya itu.

"Loh, Mrs. Bunnynya mana?" tanya Kyuhyun ikut menimpali kelakuan istrinya.

"Katanya dia sedang merawat aegya mereka. Jadinya yang bisa kesini hanya Mr. Bunny" jawab Sungmin asal.

Sungmin memang tidak mengidam yang aneh. Tapi kelakuannya semakin hari semakin childish. Hal-hal yang biasa dilakukan anak kecil ia selalu perbuat. Tanpa kenal waktu, karena mereka dipenghujung acara world tour honeymoon mereka. Dan usia kandungannya sudah menginjak 3 bulan.

.

"Nyam~ nyam~ nyam~" Dengan penuh semangat Sungmin mengunyah makanannya sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

"Ming~ bisa diam tidak?" tanya Kyuhyun yang sedikit jengah karena tebar keimutan Sungmin tak habis-habis.

"Umh nyam~ ti nyam~ kyu~" jawab Sungmin.

"Ming~" rengek Kyuhyun.

Sret

Sungmin menggenggam lembut tangan suaminya. Mengelus punggung tangannya dengan ibu jarinya. Membuat sang suami menatap intens istrinya.

"Mwo?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Minnie, imut tidak?" tanya Sugmin.

Gubrak!

Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk. Buru-buru ia meminum air putih agar dia tak tersedak.

"Kata Chullie kalau kita melakukan sesuatu pasti aegya yang ada didalam perut akan megikuti kita. Makanya Minnie seperti ini. Kata Chullie, itu pelajaran untuk aegya saat dalam kandungan" jelas Sungmin dengan nada serius dan tatapan serius. *Sungmin mode on*

GUBRAK!

Brush~

Air yang tadi Kyuhyun minum langsung tersembur mengenai wajah boneka kelinci baru Sungmin. Sedangkan Sungmin, melotot tak percaya pada apa yang dilakukan suaminya.

"Kyunnie! Jangan kekanakan! Masa kau cemburu pada MR. Bunny!" bentak Sungmin.

GUBRAK! PLAK! BRAK! GEDEBUK! *CAPSLOCK JEBOL*

KYUHYUN MENGHELA NAPASNYA BERAT.

"CHO SUNGMIN! BERPIKIRLAH DENGAN JERNIH. BELAJARLAH PADA HYUKKIE NOONA ATAU WOOKY NOONA! JANGAN PERNAH BELAJAR DENGAN CHULLIE! ARRASO!" PERINTAH KYUHYUN MUTLAK.

*capslock udah bener*

Back to story

Sungmin mengangguk mendengar penjelasan Kyuhyun.

Puk… puk… puk…

Begitulah suara tepukan halus tangan Kyuhyun pda kepala Sungmin.

```KYUMIN```

Sehar sebelum kepulangannya ke tanah air mereka, Sungmin uring-uringan sendiri. Bukan karena boneka bunny baru yang kyuhyun cuci akibat insiden penyemburan tau karena melarang Sungmin berguru pada Heechul. Tapi karena… Sungmin menginginkan sesuatu.

"Ming~ jebal katakana saja kau mau apa. sungguh akan kuberikan apapun, jagi~" pinta Kyuhyun yang sudah bingung dengan Sungmin.

"Tidak usah. Biar Minnie simpan keinginan Minnie dalam hati saja" ucap Sungmin kalem, tapi sambil mengigiti kuping boneka kelincinya. Bahkan kedua kupingnya sekaligus Sungmin gigit.

=Backstage=

Kyu : parah banget authornya… udah hiatus lama. Bikin ming gw jadi kaya orang gila aja

Chullie : setuju banget. Mana gw ga muncul-muncul lagi.

Ming : ANDWE! #ngejerit sambil ngusap-ngusap kuping boneka kelinci yang dia gigit* hiks… hiks…

Kyu : parah banget! Gw bisa stress kalau lanjutin nih scenario

Author : maaf

Kyu ; ga ada maaf

Donghae #bawa kabur author buat nyelesaian ff lainnya

=Finish=

"Demi pink, strawberry dan benda manis yang menjadi makananmu. Tolong bilang permintaanmu" ucap Kyuhyun sambil bersimpuh di depan Sungmin.

"Sungguh tak apa Kyu. Aku tidak ingin merepotkanmu" jawab Sungmin tenang.

"Tidak Ming! Kau tak pernah meminta yang aneh-aneh. Kau bahkan belum memintanya!" sahut Kyuhyun cepat.

Benar! Sungmin belum meminta apapun. Bahkan tak ada ngidam yang aneh- aneh. Paling-paling hanya kelakuannya yang bertambah childish. Selebihnya Sungmin normal seperti biasanya.

"Huft… baiklah. Tapi nanti saja saat kita sudah di Korea" setuju Sungmin akhirnya.

```KYUMIN```

Sesampainya di Korea kedua pasang suami-istri yang baru berbulan madu itu disambut dengan meriah. Hanchul, haehyuk, dan yewook datang untuk memberi selamat atas bulan madu yang mewah.

Acaranya memang dihadri oleh sedikit orang. Tak lupa Super Junior diundang oleh keluarga ini. Mungkin karena mereka sangat mengidolakan boyband ini.

"Kyunnie lihat! Kau bisa tidak kaya Cho Kyuhyun Super Junior! Dia sangat tampan dan bersuara bagus" ejek Sungmin pada suaminya.

"Soal suara Cho Kyuhyun super junior jagonya. Tapi soal ranjang tak ada yang bisa menandingiku. Mottoku saat bercinta adalah talk less do more. Minnie puas, Kyunnie apalagi" balas Kyuhyun parah

Blush

Tapi anehnya Sungmin selalu ngeblush! Mungkin bawaan author yang lagi sering ngeblush #plak

"Ehem…" deham seseorang. Dua pria paruh baya mendatang mereka―Kyuhyun Sungmin.

"Ada apa, appa?" tanya Kyuhyun. Dirangkulnya pundak istrinya.

"Kau suka, jagi?" tanya Kangin appa sambil mengelus lembut pipi chubby anaknya yang semakin chubby. Sungmin hanya mengangguk bersemangat.

"Kyu, ajak istrimu duduk. Nanti dia kelelahan" cerewet Siwon appa. Kyuhyun mengangguk dan langsung membawa Sungmin untuk duduk dpangkuannya.

.

"Minnie Jagi~!" teriak namja tampan yang mirip ikan #plak mendatangi mereka.

"Ommo! Hae~ah!" teriak Sungmin membalas.

"Jagi~ jangan berteriak" protes Kyuhyun.

Tanpa memedulikan omongan Kyuhyun, Sungmin langsung bersiri dan berpelukan bersama Donghae. Kyuhyun yang melihatnya sedikit cemburu.

"Kalian ini seperti tidak pernah bertemu saja" komentar Hyukie sambil melipat tangannya di depan dada. Perutnya makin membuncit sehingga akhir-akhir ini dia harus memakai dress.

"Eonnie! Kau beruntung mendapatkan hae oppa yang hebat dan tampan ini" puji Sungmin sambil merangkul mesra tangan Donghae.

Blush

Hyukie ber-bush ria mendengar pujian itu. Walau sedikit hatinya cemburu melihat kelakuan utrid kelinci itu merangkul mesra pangeran ikannya. Bukannya kedua makhluk tu tak cocok? Pikir Hyukie.

"Ya! Ya! maksudmu apa jagi! Aku itu lebih tampan dari Donghae hyung!" protes Kyuhyun yang sudah kesal.

"Ahh~ Kyunnie~ tentu kau yang paling tampan~ sini sini~" balas Sungmin yang tak terduga. Begitu Kyuhyun sampai dia langsung memeluk pinggang suaminya erat, seakan takut kehilangan dia.

"Kau tidak ngidam Minnie?" tanya Hyukie penasaran. Karena tak ada tanda-tanda aneh.

"Apa itu? emangnya kalau tidak ngidam berarti tidak hamil? Yah…" sedih Sungmin.

GUBRAK!

"Ani! Ani! Bukan begitu! Ngidam itu perasaan saat kita mau sesuatu yang benar-benar harus dilakukan saat itu juga. Orang hamil juga ada yang tidak mengidam ko" jelas Hyukie.

Dia memang sudah 6 bulan. Jadi ngidamnya tak terlalu parah. Saat usia kandungan masih muda, dia suka sekali menyiksa Donghae. ngidam yang paling susah adalah Donghae disruh mengambil ikan di laut dengan menyelam, lalu memasakannya di bibir pantai. Memang kelihatannya romantic, tapi bagian Donghae mencari ikan di laut dengan cara menyelam itu bagian terburuknya.

"Annyeong yeorobun!" tereak Heechul. Hankyung yang berada di belakangnya terus mengusap punggung istrinya agar tak terlalu over(?).

"Annyeong!" teriak semuanya. Sungmin langsung memeluk sahabatnya itu. tapi…

Duing…

"Chullie gendut! Minnie jadi ga bisa memeluk dengan erat deh. Pasti ini gara-gara babynya Chullie. Menganggu saja" gerutu Sungmin sebal.

"Yak! Yak! Yak! Cho Sungmin! Maksudmu apa hah!" protes Hankyung mewakili Heechul.

"Ich… Han oppa judes. Ganteng-ganteng judes, nanti ga ada yang suka loh" ledek Sungmin.

"Huft… KALAU TIDAK ADA YANG SUKA MANA MUNGKIN HEECHUL BISA HAMIL DITANGANKU!" tereak Hankyung geram.

Entah kenapa segala emosional Heechul berpindah ke Hankyung. Dia selalu mewanti-wanti Heechul untuk tak melakukan apapun. Bahkan Heechul saat hamil menjinak(?)

"Noona!" teriak Yunho sambil berlari untuk memeluk Sungmin.

"Aigoo siapa anak tampan ini?" tanya Sungmin menggoda anak kecil.

Cup~

Yunho langsung mengecup pipi Sungmin tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Sungmin.

Dari belakang Yewook hanya tersenyum melihat kelakuan anaknya dan majikannya bersama.

"Yunho udah besar ne. yunho mau main bunny sama Minnie noona ga?" ajak Sungmin.

"Shileo! Yunho haluc mengeljakan pl. Kata umma Yunho haluc membuat pl kalau mau main cama Minnie noona. Telus tak boleh buat Minnie noona cape kalena di cini ada baby" jawab Yunho panjang lebar.

"Ish… apa bagusnya mengerjakan pr. Mendingan bermain sama noona. Sini Yunnie~ sapa aegya di sini" protes Sungmin sambil membawa tangan mungil Yunho pada perutnya.

"Ko pelut Minnie noona ga kaya balon kaya yang lain?" tanya Yunho watados.

Sungmin menatap melas kearah Kyuhyun meminta bantuan. Pasalnya dia tak mengerti juga kenapa perutnya tak membesar seperti itu. besar si besar, tapi belum sebesar Hyukie dan Heechul. Tapi itukan karena mereka sudah memasuki bulan dewasa bagi kehamilan.

"Yunho~ jangan buat Minnie noona sedih dong. Jangan tanya yang aneh-aneh ya. kasian dedek bayinya kalau ngedenger pertanyaan aneh. Dia kan belum bisa jawab" ucap Kyuhyun dewasa. Entah kenapa kelakuannya mencerminkan calon appa sejati. *huek, kyu : author sirik banget si*

"Ungh" angguk Yunho mantap.

"Nona selamat ne" ucap Yewook kompak. Pasangan kompak.

"Minnie ingin adik buat Yunho!" seru Sungmin. Soontak Yewook yang mendengarnya terperangah. Harusnya kan yang minta Yunho, bukan majikannya.

"Jagi~ kan kita juga ada" sela Kyuhyun.

"Ani~ aku mau punya banyak temen. Abisnya Yunnie~ tak mau menemaniku" sebal Sungmin.

"Ah… Yunhokan perlu belajar. Bukankah ada aku di sini?" kata Kyuhyun.

"Minnie!" teriak sang umma.

Segera mungkin kedua umma itu meletakkan beberapa barang di depan Sungmin. Lebih tepatnya sebuah majalah belanja.

"Pilih sesukamu jagi!" pinta Kibum umma.

"Kami akan memberi semuanya" sambung Leeteuk umma.

"Shireo! Aku hanya butuh Kyunnie~" balas Sungmin sambil mengeratkan pelukannya di pinggang suaminya.

"Tsk! Enak sekali si Kyuhyun! Sungmin tak mengidam" komentar Hankyung.

.

Kyuhyun POV

Sungguh sebenarnya sedari tadi aku merasa bahagia. Sungmin memang tak mengidam, tapi itu malah membuat perasaanku tak enak. Perutnya memang semakin membesar setiap hari. Tapi dia tak mengidam.

Sikapnya juga sangat manis akhir-akhir ini. Selalu dan sealu membuatku bahagia.

"Jagi~ kau tak ngidam?" tanya umaku penasaran.

"Ngidam ko. Kata Hyukie ngidam perasaan saat kita mau sesuatu yang benar-benar harus dilakukan saat itu juga. Dan aku ngidam membahagiakan Kyunnie dan Kyunnie" jelasnya pasti.

Blesh!

Aku yakin sekarang pipiku lah yang merah padam. Mendapatkan kata-kata terindah.

Cup~

Tanpa peduli situasi aku mulai mecium bibirnya lembut. Merangkul pinggangnya agar mendekat. Tak kuhiraukan kata-kata gaje yang berasal dari semua orang.

Kurasakan Sungmin membalas ciumanku. Dia menekan-nekan tengkuku. Ciuman yang tadinya biasa berubah menjadi panas karena babyku. Sampai akhirnya aku melepaskannya dengan sengaja.

"Naughty Ming~" bisikku seduktif.

"Aku mau Kyunnie~" pintanya dengan mata sayu dan bibir yang sedikit terbuka. Sungguh pemandangan yang sangat erotis.

"Awww… jangan bilang Minnieku yang manis sellau menyerangmu? Pasti kau yang mengajarinya kan?" tanya Kangin appa sambil menatap tajam ke arahku.

"Tidak! Appa jelek! Semua namja jelek kecuali Kyunnieku!" seru Sungmin.

Oh GOD… aku adalah suami paling bahagia diseluruh dunia.

"Demi apa? kau membuat menantuku bertekuk lutut seperti itu? dasar anak kurang ajar!" seru appa yang mulai mendekatiku.

"Tsk… kenapa appa jahat sekali. Aku kan hanya ingin Kyunnie~. Pokoknya Kyunnie!" teriak Sungmin.

Aigo… ini sangat manis sekali.

Sungmin menarik-narik kaosku. "Kyunnie~ lanjutkan" pinta Sungmin.

```KYUMIN```

Kulihat Bunnyku sudah naked di depanku. Hanya lilitan selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya. Sedangkan aku? Aku sudah topless.

"Minnie~ apa kau tak menginginkan sesuatu dariku?" tanyaku pertanyaan yang sedari tadi ingin kutanyakan. "Selain bercinta" sambungku.

Sungmin menunduk. Dilepasnya selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya.

Tubuh putih mulusnya terekspos dengan jelas. Tunggu… ada yang sedikit berbeda. Perutnya semakin membesar, itu sudah pasti. Tanda merah sudah pasti. Eits… tunggu… kenapa dadanya makin besar saja setiap hari?

Glup

Susah payah aku menahan hasratku. Padahal celanaku sudah sesak rasanya. "Kenapa dadamu semakin besar?" lirihku.

"Entahlah. Kau suka?" tanya Sungmin yang mulai merangkak ke tubuhku. Memposisikan tubuhnya untuk duduk di pangkuanku.

"Ssshh" desah kami saat tak sengaja juniorku bergesekan dengan miss Vnya yang memang sudah telanjang.

"Sebenarnya aku menginginkan sesuatu. Tapi aku terlalu takut memintanya. Takut kalau merepotkan Kyunnie" jawab Sungmin yang sudah siap dengan posisi 'bertempur' di atasku.

"Apa itu? bilang saja" jawabku sudah payah menahan getaran yang makin menggila dalam tubuhku.

"Janji tak akan marah?" tanya istriku sambil menjulurkan(?) jari kelingkingnya padaku.

"Janji" ucapku sambil menautkan kelingkingnya.

"Nanti ya. Habis ini. Aku tak tahan~" desah Sungmin.

.

"Asshh… ohh… hmmm…" desahan merdu sudah keluar dari mulutnya. Membuat genjotanku pada tubuhnya semakin menjadi.

"Inih… sem… ahh… pit…" desahku.

"Kyu… ahh…" balasnya.

Kuturunkan tubuhku agar bisa meraup bibirnya.

.

Author POV

Satu ronde tak membuat keduanya menghentikan percintaan mereka. Buktinya sekarang Sungminlah yang giat menaik turunkan tubuhnya di atas tubuh suaminya.

"Kau… shh… hebat…" desah Kyuhyun.

Diremasnya kedua payudara Sungmin. Kemudian Kyuhyun memposisikan duduk agar gampang mengulum payudara istrinya yang sedari tadi naik turun di depan matanya.

"Argh… kyuh~" erang Sungmin saat nipplenya digigit gemas Kyuhyun. Sedangkan tangan Kyuhyun meremas kasar bokong Sungmin.

"Ming! Kyu!" teriak keduanya saat jutaan sperma dan cairan milik Sungmin menyembur keluar.

Diciumnya dahi Sungmin yang sudah basah tak keruan.

"Katakan Ming… apa yang kau inginkan dariku" pinta Kyuhyun setelah sadar dari nikmatnya.

.

.

.

TBC

.

Apa yang diminta Sungmin?

.

Mian kalau bisa publishnya ternyata seminggu sekali. Karena authornya belum bisa ngatur jadwal kuliah yang bener. Tapi akan author usahakan.

.

Mau tanya endnya seperti apa?

Sungmin keguguran

Kyumin meninggal

Kyumin punya anak banyak

Kyumin punya cucu

Kyumin melahirkan?

Author lagi bingung memutuskan endnya. Takut readerdeul bosen sama ceritanya. Makanya harus segera dituntaskan.

.

Pay pay


	9. Chapter 9

Kyuna Love Story

PAIR : Kyumin

GENRE : ROMENCE, DRAMA, little bit of HUMOR maybe

RATE : M

WARNING : ABAL, GAJE, GS, Typo bertebaran, dan menyebabkan kebosanan akut.

DISCLAIMER : SJ belong to GOD, they parents, and SM. But story is mine. And DONGHAE oppa maybe belong to me #dilindesELFpakekapalselem

.

Terlihat dua orang yeoja sedang terduduk di ruang tunggu rumah sakit, keduanya tengah hamil. Terlihat yeoja bergigi kelinci dan yeoja berambut hitam. Perut keduanya berbeda, yang satu terlihat buncit dan yang satunya lagi lebih membuncit.

"Nyonya Cho…" panggil sang suster.

Kedua yeoja itu sesegera masuk ke dalam ruang dokter. Setelah mereka berdua di dalam ruangan, mereka terdiam. Mulai focus dengan apa yang akan disampaikan dokter.

"Nyonya Cho yang mana?" tanya sang dokter.

"Saya!" ucap yeoja kelinci itu sambil mengangkat tangannya, semangat. Tapi sedetik kemudian, dia mulai menyikut yeoja disampingnya ditambah deathglare yang sangat imut(?).

"Saya~" jawab yeoja yang satunya dengan malas.

"He? Kenapa? Wah… suami kalian hebat bisa membuat kalian hamil dalam waktu berdekatan" takjub dokter itu. "Baiklah… biar saya periksa kalian" sambung dokter.

Suster yang tadi memanggil mereka pun, menggiring dua yeoja berparas cantik itu ke tempat periksa. Keduanya sekarang tengah terbaring.

"Suster tolong, singkapkan bajunya" pinta sang dokter sambil memakai sarung tangan.

"ANDWEE!" teriak salah satu dari yeoja itu.

Bingung? Kenapa Cho Kyuhyun mempunyai dua istri? Dia menikah lagi? Atau… dia menghamili yeoja lain?

Mari flashback dulu

=Flashback=

"_Ming! Kyu!" teriak keduanya saat jutaan sperma dan cairan milik Sungmin menyembur keluar._

_Diciumnya dahi Sungmin yang sudah basah tak keruan._

"_Katakan Ming… apa yang kau inginkan dariku" pinta Kyuhyun setelah sadar dari nikmatnya. Kemudian menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh keduanya._

_Sedangkan Sungmin bersiap dengan posisi aegyonya. Tangannya membentuk pose memohon, tatapan aegyo plus puppy eyesnya ia keluarkan._

"_Cepatlah ming! Aku sudah horny lagi nih" gerutu Kyuhyun._

_Sungmin menghela napasnya berat. Menundukan kepalanya takut. Dan akhirnya kalimat per―_

"_Aku ingin Kyunnie setiap menemaniku ke dokter kandungan harus menjadi yeoja yang sedang hamil juga. Aku ingin punya teman bercerita saat menunggu dan diperiksa dokter" _

―_sialan itu meluncur dari bibir poutynya. Membuat Kyuhyun yang tadinya horny mendadak pucat pasi._

=Flaashback End=

"Umh… dok. Nyonya Cho Kyuhyunnya tak usah diperiksa, dia itu namja. aku yang memintanya" ucap Sungmin jujur. Dokter yang mendengarnya langsung ber-sweatdrop-ria.

Sebenarnya Sungmin juga kasihan, tapi entah kenapa dia sangat ingin melihat suaminya melakukan itu.

"Ah… ngidam ya. Tuan yang sabar ne. Anak pertama memang agak keterlaluan" nasihat sang dokter sambil menepuk bahu Kyuhyun. Kemudian mulai serius untuk memeriksa.

```KYUMIN```

Terdengar tawa mulai menggema saat sepasang suami istri yang tadi adalah sepasang teman mengobrol di rumah sakit kembali. Bisa kita lihat pasangan Sibum dan Kangteuk sedang tertawa terbahak-bahak. Bahkan kedua appa itu berguling-guling tak keruan dilantai. Sedangkan para umma memegangi perutnya hingga membungkuk-bungkuk.

"Nikmati peranmu nyonya Cho Kyunnie~~" ejek Siwon appa sambil mencium pipi anaknya. Kemudian mulai terjatuh karena tak sanggup menahan tawanya.

"Yak! Jangan menertawaiku!" bentak Kyuhyun sebal. Diusapnya bekas ciuman appanya dengan kasar. Lalu wignya ia lepaskan dengan sama kasarnya.

"Iya! Jangan ketawain Kyunnie!" sambung Sungmin sambil menghentakkan kakinya. Sontak kedua pasang orang tua itu terdiam. "Nanti kasian baby diperut" sambung Sungmin sambil mengelus perutnya dan perut Kyuhyun.

"ARGH! Bantal sialan!" gerutu Kyuhyun. Bantal yang tadi ia gunakan untuk membuat perutnya membuncit sudah ia lempar ke sembarang arah hingga mengenai Yesung yang sedang berjalan mendekat.

"Hihihihi" kikik Sungmin sambil menutup mulutnya.

"Ming, singkirkan tanganmu" ucap Kyuhyun.

"Ye" sambil mengerjapkan matanya bingung. Terang saja bingung. Masa iya dia tak boleh tertawa. "Kenapa?" tanya Sungmin polos, masih tetap mengerjapkan matanya bingung.

Cup~

Ternyata itu hanya akal-akalan Kyuhyun untuk mencium istrinya. Huh… kasihan sekali nyonya Cho. Selalu diserang kapanpun dan dimana pun.

"Engh… kyuh… lep… emhh… pas…" desah Sungmin saat tengkuk dan bokongnya ditekan oleh Kyuhyun.

"Hosh… hosh… jangan… melakukan hosh… aegyo… hosh… terus…" ucap Kyuhyun yang mengambil napas.

"Ah, itu hanya akal-akalanmu saja bocah mesum" cibir Siwon sambil mengrepe-grepe istrinya.

"Cho Siwon! Perhatikan tanganmu!" kesal Kibum karena sedari tadi tubuh mulusnya terus dijajaki(?) oleh tangan kekar Siwon.

Kyuhyun yang melihat kelakuan appanya langgsung memberi deathglare sebaik mungkin. Merasa kelakuan appanya tak berbeda jauh darinya.

"Yeobo… aku rasa tak ada salahnya kalau kita berpiknik. Sekalian mengenang masa lalu. Otokhae?" ucap Leeteuk umma memberi saran.

Sontak semua yang ada disitu menyetujui ide cemerlang Leeteuk.

"Umma! Aku ingin piknik ketaman kota sambil memakan ice cream ditemani oleh Kyuna―nama yeoja Kyuhyun" seru Sungmin senang. Tanpa sadar dia sudah berlari memeluk ummanya.

"MWO?!" teriak Kyuhyun histeris. "SHIREO!" tambah Kyuhyun makin keras. Sementara para orang tua mereka sudah bersweatdrop ria.

"Kyu~ hiks… aku tak punya teman…" lirih Sungmin.

Kepalanya tertunduk dalam. Tangannya mengelus perut yang tak terlalu buncit dan tidak bisa dibilang rata juga. Keadaannya persis seperti istri yang ditinggal suaminya.

Kyuhyun mulai menghela napas dengan berat. Oke. Munkin Kyuhyun salah saat bilang Sungmin tak mengidam macam-macam. Nyatanya ngidamnya kali ini benar-benar menyusahkan. Walau hanya menjadi seorang yeoja hamil gadungan, tetap saja itu merepotkan.

"Baiklah Minnie. Anything for you. Now… aku ingin meminta jatahku~" ucap Kyuhyun lembut.

"Yak! Pikirkan anak kalian! Mau sampai kapan kalian terus bercinta hah? Sampai Sungmin hamil tua, eoh? Dewasalah Tuan Muda Cho!" sewot Siwon appa.

"Sudahlah Wonnie. Jangan larang Kyu terus. Kalau kau iri, mari kita ke kamar" ajak Kibum sedikit mengerlingkan matanya.

Seringaiyan halus muncul di bibir joker milik Siwon. Secepat kilat namja kekar itu menggendong tubuh snow whitenya ala bridal style. Sementara orang tua Sungmin sudah tak ada.

```KYUMIN```

Akhirnya Kyumin, Kangteuk dan Sibum pergi berpiknik. Ya, berpiknik sesuai tujuan utama mereka dan tujuan utama yeoja unyu yang sedang hamil, taman kota. Jangan lupakan Kyuhyun yang memakai pakaian yeoja sesuai keinginan istrinya (bayangin aja pas Kyuhyun di SNL pake wig panjang). Bedanya kali ini Kyuhyun tak memakai bantalan. Hanya memakai dress baby blue saja.

"Kyunnie~ kau sangat cantik~" ucap Sungmin sambil mengelus pipi Kyuhyun.

"Yaish! Jangan bersikap seolah-olah kau suaminya Minnie! Kau itu yeoja! Yoja kelinci yang dihamili oleh namja tampan bernama Kyunnie" jelas Kyuhyun sambil menggenggam erat kedua tangan Sungmin.

"Kyunnie semakin imut kalau sedang ngambek begini deh~" puji Sungmin.

"Min diamlah. Kau tak mau orang-orang mengatakan kalau kita lesbi kan?" tambah Kyuhyun yang semkin jengkel dengan perannya sebagai yeoja.

"Ah… mian. Aku lupa. Habis Kyuna sangat-sangat-sangat cantik sih" balas Sungmin.

.

.

.

Tiga puluh menit sudah, ketiga pasangan itu bersenang-senang di taman kota. Ah… ternyata ada satu orang yang membuat rusuh. Mau tahu? Langsung saja dijawab. Kirimkan pesan anda ke nomor 08xxxxxxxxxx dan nantikan hadiah yang menanti anda #plak

Intinya Kyuhyun yang bikin rusuh. Bukan, bukan Kyuhyun, lebih tepatnya Kyuna. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Ternyata ada cinta segitiga yang mengharukan.

Begini ceritanya

Tadi Kyuhyun benar-benar kesal pada Sungmin dan dia memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan sendirian. Tapi sedang enak-enaknya berjalan dia tak sengaja menubruk dua namja bertubuh lebih tingga dari pada dia. sebut saja nama kedua namja itu Choi Minho dan Shim Cangmin. Dan terjadilah perebutan Kyuna.

"Besok, bisakah kita berkencan Kyuna?" tanya Changmin sambil merangkul mesra pundak Kyuhyun.

"Ish… lepaskan tanganmu jelek" ejek Kyuhyun sambil menyingkirkan tangan Changmin.

"Berarti besok kau mau pergi bersamaku kan" seru Minho yang tangannya sudah melingkar di pinggang Kyuhyun. Meremas sedikit pinggang Kyuhyun.

'Dasar namja mesum!' batin Kyuhyun.

-_- Kyuhyun benar-benar lupa dirinya sendiri deh. Ga nyadar kalau dia lebih mesum.

Kyuhyun yang melihat Minnie mendekat segera berlari kearah yeoja kelinci itu. kemudian memeluknya cepat. Kedua namja yang tadi menganggu Kyuhyun pun mengikutinya.

"Kyuna, dia siapa?" tanya Minho sambil menunjuk Sungmin.

"Dia itu is―"

"Aku ini kakaknya Cho Kyuna. Cho Sungmin imnida" seru Sungmin menghentikan kalimat Kyuhyun. Sontak Kyuhyun melotot mendengar perkataan istrinya.

"Wah… pantas saja Kyuna cantik… kakaknya amat cantik. Sayangnya noona sedang hamil. Pasti suamimu sangat beruntung mendapatkanmu noona. Coba kalau aku yang bertemu noona duluan… pasti aku akan menjadi orang beruntung itu" cerocos Changmin.

"Iya… Sungmin noona sangat cantik" setuju Minho.

'Dasar dua namja mesum! Aku ini suaminya! Berani kalian mendekatinya, kalian akan mati ditanganku! Oh dan tentu saja aku beruntung! Dan sampai kapan pun kau tak akan pernah mendapatkan Minnie-ku!' teriak Kyuhyun dalam hati.

"Kalian suka dengan Kyuna, eoh?" goda Sungmin. Keduanya mengangguk setuju. "Aku merestui kalian. Berjuanglah dengan sehat ne!" nasihat Sungmin sambil mengepalkan tangannya keatas langit.

Kyuhyun tersadar dari lamuanannya dan langsung mencerna kata-kata Sungmin. Dan ohhh… sungguh dia ingin mati sekarang juga.

Drttt

"Yoboseyo" ucap Minho yang baru saja menerima telepon.

"…"

"Ne. baiklah. Chagmin kajja! Kita harus pergi! Key sudah menunggu" ajak Minho. Kemudian keduanya beranjak pergi.

"Ah! Tunggu…" seru Changmin keras.

Cup~

Secepat kilat Changmin mencium bibir Kyuhyun dan langsung berlari begitu saja. Meninggalkan perasaan kesal di hati Kyuhyun.

```KYUMIN```

Sesampainya di mansion keluarga Lee dan Cho, Kyuhyun tak membolehkan Sungmin keluar mobil.

Kyuhyun menatap geram kearah Sungmin. Sungmin yang ditatap hanya bisa memainkan ujung rambutnya dan bersenandung kecil. Sesekali ekor matanya melirik kearah suaminya.

"Kau tak marah suamimu dicium seorang namja Min?" tanya Kyuhyun dingin.

Sekarang Kyuhyun sudah normal. Tak ada dress atau pernak-pernik yeoja ditubuhnya. Hanya ada kaos putih tipis dan celan sedengkulnya. Matanya menatap intens tubuh istrinya,

"Tidak" ucap Sungmin singkat.

"Alasannya?" tanya Kyuhyun yang semakin geram.

"Alasannya, aku suka melihat adegan tadi. Seperti melihat romantic drama secara langsung" jawab Sungmin serius.

Gubrak!

"Kalau kau ingin melihat romantic drama secara langsung aku akan mengajakmu ke tempat shootingnya" balas Kyuhyun masih mempertahankan nada dinginnya.

"Shireo! Aku maunya Kyuna yang jadi peran utamanya! Ups…" teriak Sungmin, tapi sedetik kemudian tersadar. Dibungkamnya mulutnya sendiri dengan tangan mungilnya.

"Sudah cukup beramainnya Bunny"

.

.

.

"Kyuh~ jang… nnggghhh… an… ahh… ohh… seper… ohh god… kyuh~ ti… ahh… inih… ohh… ohh… emh… terus…" ucap Sungmin disela-sela desahannya.

Bgaimana tidak?

Posisi Sungmin sekarang tengah dipangku oleh Kyuhyun. Tangan namja itu mengerjai kewanitaan Sungmin dan payudaranya dari luar. Membuat gesekan-gesekan kasar Sungmin terima. Sementara hole butt Sungmin sudah didesak oleh 'little kyu' yang sudah membesar.

"Ini hukumanmu Ming" bisik Kyuhyun. Kemudian meneruskan aksinya―mengulum leher putih mulus Sungmin.

"Arkh… Kyuh~ disit… ohh… ahh… kyuh~" desah Sungmin.

Kyuhyun yang merasa intensitas kocokan jarinya sudah sangat cepat merasa kesal. Sudah lebih dari 5 menit tapi Sungmin tak kunjung mengeluarkan cairannya.

'Apakah orang hamil itu tak sensitive?' batin Kyuhyun kesal.

Segera mungkin Kyuhyun mengubah posisi. Menidurkan Sungmin dengan sangat lembut. Kemudian melepaskan pakaiannya sendiri. Mengocok perlahan juniornya agar labih tegang lagi.

Jleb!

Perlahan tapi tetap sakit, Kyuhyun memasukan miliknya pada sarang yang biasanya(?). kemudian menhentakan tubuhnya sekali lagi agar sempurna tertanam dalam sarangnya.

"Kyuh~ kenapah~ tak melepas~ pakaianku" rengek Sungmin.

Ya, Sungmin masih full dengan bajunya, walau underwarenya sudah terlepas. Sedangkan Kyuhyun… dia sudah full naked.

"Tentu ini untuk menghukummu yang sangat nakal, jagi~" ucap Kyuhyun seduktif.

"Tapi nanti lepaskan ne~ aku gerah~" rengek Sungmin makin menjadi.

"Sehabis kita satu ronde" balas Kyuhyun sambil mulai menggerakan pinggulnya.

Sret

"Ohhh… Kyuh~ dis… ashhhh…" desah Hana.

Kedua tangan Sungmin mencoba menggapai wajah suaminya. Begitu sampai ia langsung mendorong tengkuk Kyuhyun. Memulai untuk melumat bibir Kyuhyun dengan kasar sambil merasakan sensasi nikmat yang terus ia terima.

"Kau… ashh… hebat… oh… ming…" racau Kyuhyun semakin mempercepat temponya.

Wajah Kyuhyun segera ia jatuhkan ke belahan dada istrinya. Menjilatnya dari atas kebawah. Kemudian beralih ke payudara sebelah kiri untuk digigit kecil. Kedua tangan Kyuhyun sudah menggerayangi tubuh istrinya. Bukan Kyuhyun namanya kalau tak melakukannya dengan total.

Sampai ledakan kenikmatan mereka terima dan reguk masing-masing. Membuat dress bagian bawah Sungmin harus terkena cairan cinta mereka.

.

.

.

"Mhhh… kyuh… emh…" desah Sungmin nikmat.

Lumatan-lumatan kecil di lehernya membuat dia menggelinjang nikmat. Yang ada di pikirannya sekarang hanya Cho Kyuhyun. Hanya dia. Seperti biasanya.

Tangan Kyuhyun tak tinggal diam saja, dengan cepat ia membuka seleting dress Sungmin. Seperti apa yang Sungmin minta. Benar saja kedua payudara Sungmin sudah menyembul keluar dengan ujung yang menegang dan ranum. Tanpa membuang waktu Kyuhyun mulai mengecupi, menjilati, dan menggulum kedua payudara istrinya.

"Kau semakin manis" kata Kyu disela-sela lumatannya.

Tangan kirinya sibuk memilin nipple kiri Sungmin. Sedangkan tangan kanannya mendorong punggung Sungmin agar lebih mendekat untuk mempermudah memasukan payudara besar Sungmin ke dalam mulutnya.

Di baringkannya tubuh Sungmin di jok mobil Kyu. Ada sedikit rasa kecewa saat Kyuhyun melepaskan lumatan pada payudara milik istrinya.

"Saranghae" bisik Kyu seduktif tepat di telinga Sungmin. Tangan kanannya mulai menekan-nekan klitosis Sungmin.

"Argh… Kyuh…" erang Sungmin saat klitosisnya mulai dipilin oleh Kyuhyun.

Jari-jari besar Kyuhyun mulai menusuk-nusuk kewanitaan Sungmin. Menimbulkan desahan yang lebih keras. Perlahan Kyuhyun mulai memasukkan telunjuknya ke lubang surga milik Sasa.

"Ahh… hah…" desah Sungmin. Kemudian kedua jari Kyu dimasukkan lagi. "Erm… pmmm… hmmm…" desah Sungmin tertahan sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya kala dinding kewanitaannya dihujami ke tiga jari milik suaminya itu.

Kyuhyun merasa libidonya makin meninggi akibat desahan tertahan dari bibir Bunny-nya. Tanpa aba-aba dilumatnya bibir Sungmin yang memang sudah bengkak. Mengigit bibir bawahnya sedikit kasar sambil terus meng-in-out-kan ketiga jarinya di dalam istrinya itu.

"Kyuh… ahh… keh… luh… ah…" racaunya disela-sela ciuman mereka.

"Keluarkan…" bisik Kyu sambil melepas ciumannya. Lalu ciumannya beralih pada bibir kewanitaan milik yeojanya. Sungguh sensasi berbesa saat sedang bercumbu dengan dress lengkap dan full naked. Full naked membuat Sungmin lebih terangsang dibanding yang tadi.

"Sshhh…. Ah…. Hah….." desah Sungmin susah payah kala cairannya disedot habis oleh Kyuhyun.

Tidak sampai di situ Kyu mulai melumat bibir kewanitaan Sungmin. Melesakkan lidahnya ke dalam goa surga milik istrinya. Bermain di dalamnya. Kedua tangan Kyuhyun mulai menggapai-gapai kedua payudara Sungmin.

"Inih…" kata Sungmin membantu tangan Kyuhyun agar menangkup payudaranya yang sudah meminta diremas. "Emh… terus…" pinta Sungmin sambil mendorong kepala Kyu agar lebih dalam pada kewanitaannya itu.

Cairan bukti cinta Sungmin pun keluar dengan campuran cairan Kyuhyun yang memang tadi sudah disemprotkan.

"Kita… kepermainan inti lagi jagi~" ajak Kyuhyun manja.

"Tapi, jangan disini ya. Di kamar aja" jawab Sungmin mantap.

Dan akhirnya mereka mengawali lagi sesi percintaan di kamar. Lebih panas, lebih liar dan lebih lama.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Mianheyo yeorobun… updatenya sangat lama dan chap ini sangat pendek. Maklum tugas menumpuk jadi ga bisa sering-sering update deh -_-. Author lagi sedih nih abis nonton dramanya suami autho #plak. Banyak adegan kissunya, jujur entah kenapa sakit banget ngeliatnya kaya ngeliat namjachingu lagi selingkuh(apa author terdengar sangat fanatic #who care?). author mendingan disuruh liat abang evil ciuman seratus kali di depan author dari pada ngeliat Haeppa ciuman di tv. Hiks… hiks…

.

Mungkin tingga 2 chap lagi ff ini selesai. Doakan yah supaya lancar semuanya. Dan terimakasih atas review yang terus mengalir(?).

.

Ada yang nonton SM ga? Author mau nonton nih *curcol* kalo ada yang di Bogor, bilang-bilang author ne

.

Akhir kata minta ripiu


	10. Chapter 10

Kyumin Family

PAIR : Kyumin

GENRE : ROMENCE, DRAMA, little bit of HUMOR maybe

RATE : M

WARNING : ABAL, GAJE, GS, Typo bertebaran, dan menyebabkan kebosanan akut.

DISCLAIMER : SJ belong to GOD, they parents, and SM. But story is mine. And DONGHAE oppa maybe belong to me #dilindesELFpakekapalselem

.

7 bulan kemudian

Tangis bayi di pagi hari menjadi saksi telah lengkapnya kebahagian sepasang manusia yang saling mencinta itu. Kelahiran yang sudah di tunggu oleh banyak orang. Bukankah kelahiran seorang bayi selalu ditunggu? Tentu saja.

Sang istri terlihat sangat lemah setelah berhasil melahirkan seorang bayi yeoja dengan normal. Sungguh kebahagian bagi sang ibu melahirkan anaknya secara normal.

Anak perempuan itu bernama Cho Jaejoong.

(Readerdeul ini aku bikin jaejoong biar nanti ada Yunjaenya. Pada inget ga sih? Yunjae itukan umma dan appanya donghae di PI 1 *readers : kgk*. Yakin ga papa bikin yunjae lagi? Kalau ya, ya ga diganti. Kalau ga, author ganti aja mau ga?)

Sang suami tengah menggendong aegyanya. Terlihat kecemasan di wajah beberapa orang yang melihat ke arah Kyuhyun. Bukannya tak percaya *emang ga percaya -_-''* hanya saja seorang Kyuhyun gitu loh #_#

"Kyu, umma mau menggendongnya boleh ya" pinta omma mertuanya―Leeteuk.

"Baiklah" jawab Kyuhyun agak segan karena masih ingin melihat wajah cantik putri pertamanya. Diserahkannya anaknya pada mertuanya itu.

"Nnngghh~ Kyu~" lenguh Sungmin ketika sudah sadar. Dia memang dari tadi tertidur karena kelelahan.

Kyuhyun yang merasa dipanggil oleh bidadarinya langsung menghampiri bidadarinya itu. Duduk di samping ranjang rumah sakit. Tangan Kyuhyun mulai terulur merapikan poni yang agak berantakkan, menyibaknya agar dahi indah sang istri terlihat. Kemudian dikecupnya dahi itu.

"Kau sangat hebat jagi" bisik Kyuhyun tepat di telinga Sungmin. Sungmin membalasnya dengan senyuman yang amat lebar.

"Kyu, dimana anak kita?" tanya Sungmin seraya duduk dari tidurnya. Kyuhyun segera membantu istrinya.

"Di ommamu jagi"

"Omma, aku mau melihat joongieku" rengek Sungmin sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya di depan. Sudah siap untuk menggendong anaknya.

"Sabarlah jagi~. Ini Joongiemu" ucap Leeteuk.

Sungmin segera mengambil anaknya. Memperhatikan seluk beluk wajah mungil itu. Hidung mungil, bibir mungil, pipi chubby.

"Kyunnie, lihat! Tangannya kecil sekali" seru Sungmin seakan yang baru dia lihat adalah salah satu dari keajaiban dunia.

"Minnie, aegya memang masih kecil. Bukannya itu wajar" jawab Kyuhyun yang agak gondok juga dengan pernyataan Sungmin.

"Oh… iya ya. Joongie cantik, pasti nanti banyak yang akan suka denganmu" puji Sungmin sambil menelusuri hidung mungil aegyanya.

"Sama sepertimu jagi~ sangat cantik" bisik Kyuhyun menggoda.

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun. Pandangannya seakan menunjukan raut wajah bingung. Entah apa yang sedang dibingungkan Sungmin. "Tapi dulu Minnie harus mengejar Kyunnie dulu tuh. Nanti Joongie tak perlu mengejar siapa-siapa. Omma akan membantumu mendapatkan orang yang kau cintai. Okey" jelas Sungmin sambil mengelus-elus pipi chubby aegyanya.

Hening

```KYUMIN```

Seminggu sudah Kyumin menjadi seorang appa dan umma. Dibantu oleh beberapa orang untuk mengajari pasangan appa dan umma baru itu.

"Joongie mandi sama appa ne" ajak Kyuhyun.

Digendongnya aegyanya.

"Umma mau ikut juga ya!" seru Sungmin yang baru masuk kamar mereka.

Perlu diketahui Kyumin tak diperbolehkan tinggal sendiri karena masih banyak yang belum mereka ketahui. Jadilah mereka tinggal di mansion keluarga Lee. Sesekali Tuan dan Nyonya besar Cho ikut menginap.

.

.

.

Malam menjelang pagi

"Huweee… huweee… " tangis Joongie membahana di kamar Kyumin.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang mendengarnya langsung bangun dalam waktu yang bersamaan. Kyuhyun duluan yang menghampiri box bayi itu, lalu menggendong aegyanya.

"Cup… cup… cup… uljima… Joongie…" ujar Kyuhyun sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung Joongie supaya tenang.

Sungmin yang baru sadar segera menghampiri Kyuhyun. Senyum bahagia terukir di bibir plumnya. Kyuhyun sangat-sangat mencintainya dan mencintai anaknya. Bahkan rela selalu bangun tengah malam hanya untuk sekedar menggendong Jaejoong―putri kecilnya.

"Kyunnie~ coba lihat popoknya. Mungkin dia pipis" ujar Sungmin memberi saran, karena sedari tadi tangis Jaejoong tak berhenti.

"Ah iya. Aku lupa. Ayo Joongie, coba kita lihat popokmu" ujar Kyuhyun pada sang aegya.

Jaejoong dibaringkan di atas kasur Kyumin. Dibukanya popok yang memang sudah basah. Sungmin tidak tinggal diam, dia langsung membawa peralatan ganti untuk aegyanya.

"Biar aku saja Minnie~" rengek Kyuhyun saat Sungmin ingin memasangkan popok untuk Jaejoong.

"Tapi aku juga mau Kyunnie" keluh Sungmin.

"Aku saja~" keukeuh Kyuhyun.

"Huft… baiklah" akhirnya Sungmin mengalah.

Selalu seperti ini. Berebut Jaejoong. Keduanya ingin memegang aegya mereka. Ingin menunjukan siapa yang lebih pandai dalam mengasuh aegya. Ya, mereka berlomba. Berlomba untuk sesuatu hal yang menurut author ga penting -_-'' toh keduanya pasti akan mengasuh Joongie.

Setelah selesai memakaikan popok baru, Kyuhyun mulai menggendong lagi. Tapi isakan Jaejoong masih terdengar.

"Uhhh cup… cup… anak appa kenapa?" tanya Kyuhyun seakan aegyanya bisa menjawab. Yang benar saja Jaejoong baru lahir seminggu yang lalu, mana mungkin dia langsung bicara.

Melihat jaejoong terus menangis Sungmin mendekat ke arah Kyuhyun. Membantu Kyuhyun mengusap punggung kecil Jaejoong. Kemudian diarahkannya telunjuk Sungmin ke bibir kecil Jaejoong. Jaejoong langsung mengarahkan mulutnya pada telunjuk Sungmin. Seakan mengerti Sungmin mengambil Jaejoong dari gendongan Kyuhyun dan bersiap untuk menyusuinya. Kalau sudah seperti ini Kyuhyun tak akan protes.

"Kau lapar, eoh?" tanya Sungmin sambil membuka kancing piyamanya. "Kyunnie~ lepaskan pengait braku dong" pinta Sungmin.

"Dengan senang hati" jawab Kyuhyun.

Cklek

Payudara Sungmin memang sudah lebih besar. Mungkin karena air susu yang terus diproduksi oleh kelenjar payudaranya.

"Aumh…" suara kecil khas aegya sedikit terdengar. Dengan rakus Jaejoong meraup nipple Sungmin. Menyedot kuat nipple Sungmin. Air susu yang dikeluarkan Sungmin sangat banyak saat itu.

Nampak Sungmin mengigit bibir bawahnya agak kuat, karena emutan Jaejoong yang sangat kuat. Kyuhyun yang melihatnya juga ikut tak tahan.

"Minnie, apa rasanya sama dengan saat denganku?" tanya Kyuhyun, ngaco -_-''.

Sungmin yang tersadar dari kenikmatan kecilnya langsung menatap Kyuhyun. Memicingkan sedikit matanya sambil mencerna perkataan suaminya yang sedikit 'menyimpang'. "Maksudmu?" selidik Sungmin.

"Mak-maksudku… aish… enakan siapa antara aku dan uri Joongie?" tanya Kyuhyun tak tahu malu.

Blush

Sungmin memerah. Siapa yang tak memerah ditanya seperti itu. Terlebih saat ini nipplenya sedang diemut rakus oleh aegyanya.

"Cepat jawab Ming!" perintah Kyuhyun yang sudah tak sabar mendenga jawaban dari sang istri.

"Kyunnie rasanya berbeda. Kalau Jaejoong yang melakukannya sangat geli karena dia tak punya gigi. Kalau kau… apakah aku harus menjawabnya?" jelas Sungmin dengan nada dewasanya.

'He? Dewasa?' batin Kyuhyun.

"Boleh aku mencobanya?" izin Kyuhyun. Seringaian evil sudah terpatri di wajah tampannya. Tangannya sudah ingin membuka cup bra sebelah kanan.

"Ky-kyu… kau… tunggulah sebentar" tolak Sungmin sambil menutup payudara sebelah kanannya.

"Ayolah ming. Aku sudah menunggumu lebih dari setengah tahun. Terakhir kali kita melakukannya sudah lama sekali" rengek Kyuhyun dengan alasannya.

Cup~

Tanpa menunggu waktu lama disambarnya bibir plum milik Sungmin. Untung saja Sungmin bersandar pada kepala ranjang kalau tidak dia dan Joongie pasti sudah terjengkan kebelakang.

Sret

Toplesslah Sungmin.

"Kyu tung- emh… ohh… kyuh~" lenguh Sungmin kala nipple kanannya disentil sedikit. Membuat nipplenya yang sudah menegang tambah tegang.

Kyuhyun segera menjilati nipple Sungmin. Sedikit bermain dengan nipple kanan Sungmin dengan gerakkan memutar.

"Kyuh~ jo…joongie sednggghhh~ minum~" desah Sungmin.

"Aku tahu. Dia pasti amat senang bisa merasakan ini Minnie~" goda Kyuhyun.

"Kyuh~ kum ngghh~ mohon ohh~" lenguh Sungmin saat Kyuhyun menyedot asi dari payudaranya.

"Nikmati saja Minnie~. Susumu nikmat sekali" balas Kyuhyun.

Blush!

Wajah Sungmin merah padam menerima pujian mesum dari suaminya.

Plop

Jaejoong tampak melepaskan nipple kiri Sungmin. Mata aegya itu tertutup. Sekilas Kyuhyun melihat ke arah anaknya. Segeralah Kyuhyun mengangkat anaknya dan memindahkannya ke box bayi.

Cup~

"Mimpi indah jagi~" bisik Kyuhyun ditelinga mungil aegyanya.

Kyuhyun kembali ke tempat tidurnya. Berniat melanjutkan sesi percumbuannya dengan Sungmin. Sayangnya, Sungmin sudah menyelimuti dirinya hingga menutupi tubuh sexy-nya.

"Yah… yah… Bunny Ming… yah… ayolah Minnie~" rengek Kyuhyun sambil mengguncang-guncang tubuh istrinya.

"Kyunnie diamlah. Aku mengantuk" balas Sungmin ketus.

"Kau jahat ming. Semenjak ada Joongie aku jadi tak diperhatikan" okeh Tuan Muda Cho Kyuhyun sedang merajuk.

"Kau merajuk?" tanya Sungmin sambil membalik badan melihat wajah suaminya yang kusut.

"Aniyo~" balas Kyuhyun dengan pipi yang ia kembungkan.

Merasa tak ada respon selain dipandangi dengan begitu tajam oleh kelinci-nya, akhirnya Kyuhyun mengalah. Dia rebahkan tubuhnya sambil merengkuh pinggang istrinya. Menyamankan kepalanya di dada sang istri.

"Nice dream Kyunnie~" lirih Sungmin mengeratkan pelukan di leher Kyuhyun.

Cup~

Dikecupnya pucuk kepala Kyuhyun. Dan terlelaplah kelinci manis itu. sedangkan Kyuhyun, dia masih diam dengan pipi yang masih dikembungkan. "Kau sangat wangi Min" lirih Kyuhyun. Dilesakannya hidung bangir Kyuhyun diantara belahan dada Sungmin bak bantal.

```KYUMIN```

Pagi-pagi sekali Kibum umma dan Leeteuk umma sudah mengendap-endap di kamar Kyumin. Keduanya ingin mengambil Joongie. Bukan nyulik Jaejoong loh. Keduanya ingin bermain dengan Jaejoong. Habisnya Kyumin tidak mau meminjamkan anaknya pada kedua orang tua itu sih.

"Joongie, sama halmoni ne" bisik Kibum yang sudah menggendong Jaejoong.

"Aman Bummie. Kajja!" bisik Leeteuk.

.

.

.

Kedua halmoni itu segera melesat ke dokter anak. Memeriksakan keadaan Jaejoongie mereka sekaligus memfaksin.

Saat diruang tunggu atau di apotek, keduanya sibuk memperkenalkan Jaejoong pada orang-orang di sana. Orang-orang yang diperkenalkan seperti itu menyambut dengan hangat.

"Bummie, tadi aku sudah bilang pada dokter Kim. Dia akan menjadi dokter pribadi Jaejoong. Menurutmu bagaimana?" tanya Leeteuk.

"Itu bagus, eon. Dia dokter yang hebat. Ah ya, bagaimana kalau Uri Joongie kita perkenalkan ke seluruh dunia?" usul Kibum yang terkesan agak berlebihan.

"Bummie! Idemu sangat brilian! Kita harus mengadakan konfrensi pers. Akhir bulan ini kita adakan konfrensi pers" seru Leeteuk mutlak.

"Onnie, kita jemput Yunho dulu yu" ajak Kibum.

"Ah ya ampun. Aku hampir lupa. Pak, ke sekolahnya Yunho ya" ujar Leeteuk pada sang sopir.

.

.

.

Namja kecil itu berlari menuju dua yeoja paruh baya yang sedang menunggunya di depan gerbang.

"Monnie!" teriak Yunho senang.

"Ah… cucu Monnie pintar" ucap Kibum sambil memeluk Yunho. Jaejoong sekarang berada digendongan Leeteuk umma.

"Monnie, Joongie menjemput Yunie ne" ucap Yunho polos.

"Ne, Yunie. Joongie cantik kan?" tanya Leeteuk meminta persetujuan.

Yunho mengangguk semangat. "Joongie cepelti tuan putli. Yunie, akan jadi pangelan Joongie. Bolehkan monie?" ujar Yunho. Matanya tak lepas melihat wajah mungil Jaejoong yang sedang terlelap.

"Ommo… Yunnie dan Joongie manis sekali!" seru kedua halmoni itu rebek.

.

.

.

Kyumin Side

Sepasang suami istri itu tampak sibuk. Sibuk mencari anaknya yang hilang.

"Cho Jaejoong dimana kau?!" teriak Kyuhyun.

"Hiks… Kyunnie… hiks…" sang istri sudah terisak sedih.

Sudah dua jam mereka mencari anaknya tapi tak kunjung ketemu. Para maid juga tak tahu keberadaan Jaejoong.

Kyuhyun tadi juga sudah menelpon kedua appanya itu. Seluruh bodyguard juga sudah dikerahkan untuk mencari. Tapi belum juga ada informasi pasti tentang Jaejoong.

"Minnie… hiks… hiks… ka-kalau hiks… hueee Minnie!" akhirnya tangis Kyuhyun pecah.

Appa muda yang satu ini benar-benar sangat mencintai anaknya. Bahkan appa evil seperti dia bisa menangis.

"Kyunnie hiks… hiks…" isak Sungmin.

"Minnie hiks… hiks…" isak Kyuhyun.

Keduanya lalu berpelukan di ruang tamu. Tubuh keduanya terduduk di lantai. Sungguh pemandangan yang sangat OOC dan absurd.

Cklek

"Annyeong!" seru ketiga orang yang baru saja membuka pintu.

"Sungmin! Kyuhyun! Gwenchana!" teriak kedua halmoni itu panic.

"Umma! Jaejoong hilang!" balas Kyumin tak kalah keras.

"He? Ini Joongie kalian" seru Leeteuk sambil memperlihatkan Jaejoong dalam gendongannya.

"Cho Jaejoong!"

Kedua suami-istri itu segera menghampiri Leeteuk dan mengambil paksa Jaejoong dari gendongan leeteuk.

Sungmin yang mendapatkan duluan segera memeluk aegyanya seerat mungkin. Sedangkan sang suami memeluk istri dan aegyanya. "Joongie kemana saja hiks… appa dan umma hiks… khawatir… hiks…"

"Noona dan hyung kenapa, Monnie?" tanya Yunho sambil menarik ujung baju yang Kibum kenakan.

"Tidak apa-apa. Sekarang Yunie istirahat saja ne" nasihat Kibum. Yunho mengangguk mantap.

.

.

.

Makan malam hari ini diselingi keributan kecil antara umma dan appa baru dengan kedua halmoni yang 'menculik' anak pasangan baru itu. Dua pria paruh baya hanya bisa mendengarkan perdebatan kecil itu.

"Pokoknya umma ga boleh pinjem Joongie sembarangan" ujar Kyuhyun mutlak.

"Hei! Mana bisa begitu anak setan!" seru Kibum yang sudah panas *OOC -_-"*

"Jagi~ sabarlah. Diakan appanya. Jangan begitu" nasihat Siwon sambil mengusap punggung Kibum.

"Diamlah Wonnie. Singkirkan tanganmu" protes Kibum sambil menampik tangan kekar suaminya.

"Aku ingin memperkenalkan Cho Jaejoong pada dunia. Akhir bulan ini aku mau ada konfrensi pers. Tak ada penolakkan. Aku mau kalian bertiga para appa menyiapkan uang sebanyak mungkin" ujar Leeteuk dengan tenang namun ada penekanan dari setiap kalimatnya. Berkesan mutlak tanpa protesan.

"Aku setuju umma. Sekalian ulang bulan(?) Jaejoong yang ke 1 bulan(?)" sahut Kyuhyun menyetujui. Kangin dan Siwon sudah bersweatdrop ria.

"Sekarang jelaskan padaku kenapa Jaejoong kalian ambil tanpa izin dari kami berdua" tanya Sungmin sambil mempoutkan bibir M-nya.

"Jagi~ kalau kami minta izin apakah kami boleh mengajak Jaejoong pergi?" tanya Leeteuk tak yakin.

"Tentu saja boleh―" jawab Sungmin.

"Asalakan ada salah satu dari kami yang ikut dengan umma" sambung Kyuhyun. Sungmin mengangguk tanda setuju dengan suaminya.

Kibum dan Leeteuk yang mendengarnya segera menekuk muka mereka. Ingin marah tapi tak bisa. Karena memang bukan mereka umma dan appanya. Hey, tapi merekakan halmoninya.

"Kyu~ Min~ jangan terlalu protective dengan Jaejoong. Bukankah kalian merasakan keprotektivan kita dulu" nasihat Kangin, akhirnya angkat suara juga.

Sungmin dan Kyuhyun terdiam. Memori masa lalunya berkelabat sangat cepat dipikirannya. Kedua ujung bibir Kyuhyun terangkat membentuk senyuman tulus.

"Kalau kalian tak protective aku tak mungki bertemu my precious bidadari bunny pink minnie yang unyu ucul sexy manis dan segala-galanya" kata Kyuhyun menyelipkan serentetan pujian untuk Sungmin.

Sungmin yang disebelahnya sedang berusaha menutupi merah di pipinya.

"Simpan rayuanmu nanti tuan Cho" ejek Siwon appa.

```KYUMIN```

Tibalah hari itu. Wartawan memenuhi mansion Lee. Tamu undangan pun hadir dalam konfrensi pers. Ucapan selamat tak henti-hentinya diterima Kyumin selaku appa-umma Jaejoong.

"Kyu, selamat ne" ucap Hankyung.

"Minnie!/Chulie!" teriak keduanya membuat seisi mansion terfokus padanya. keduanya langsung berpelukan layaknya seseorang yang sudah bertahun-tahun tak ketemu.

"Apa kabar?" tanya Chulie.

"Baik. Dimana Key?" tanya Sungmin. Key adalah anaknya Chulie dan Hankyung.

"Dia masih tidur di mobil dengan babysitternya. Jakkaman, aku akan membawanya kemari" jawab Heechul. Dia langsung bergegas keluar untuk memamerkan aegya.

Tampak sepasang ikan-monyet #plak maksudnya Haehyuk couple sedang berjalan ke arah Kyumin. Hyukie menarik Donghae yang sedang menggendong aegyanya ke arah Kyumin.

"Sudah lama tak bertemu" sapa Hyukie setelah melepas pelukan singkat dengan Sungmin. Sungmin mengangguk imut.

"Hyung, aegyamu tidur, eoh?" tanya Kyuhyun yang menatap intens Donghae.

"Iya. Mana aegyamu? Sungguh tak bisa dipercaya dongsaengku sudah menjadi orang tua. Ahh~ memikirkan kalian dulu membuatku ingin tertawa terus menerus" celoteh Donghae setangah mengejek.

"Yak! Hyung! Jangan menertawakanku!" bentak Kyuhyun.

"Kyunnie!" bentak Sungmin sambil mencubit pinggang suaminya, "nanti aegyanya bangun. Sssttt"

"Aww… ne ne arraso" jawab Kyuhyun ketus.

Pasangan Hanchul kembali lagi. Kali ini mereka membawa aegyanya, yang berada dalam gendongan ratu kegelapan #plak maksudnya Heechul. "Hae, itu aegyamu? Namanya siapa?" tanya Hankyung yang baru sampai.

"Namanya Jinki. Lee Jinki" jawab Hyukie sambil mengelus rambut sang aegya.

"Aigoo… anakmu masih tidur. Sungguh pemalas sepertimu oppa" ledek Heechul.

"Yak! Dasar! Kau tak berubah" pekik Donghae.

"Sudahlah. Ini acaraku, kenapa kalian semua yang ribut. Jakaman! Aku akan memamerkan aegyaku!" ucap Kyuhyun sedikit kesal. Merasa dirinya sebagai pembuat pesta diacuhkan.

.

Kedua halmoni dan haraboji itu berbicara di depan para wartawan yang tentu saja membawa cucu mereka. Disamping meja panjang tempat mig di simpan ada sebuah proyektor. Proyektor itu menampilkan foto Sungmin dan Kyuhyun mulai dari umur kandungan yang lima bulan sampai saat ini. Main shownya adalah dua video saat Sungmin mendekati persalinannya dan yang satu lagi setelah kelahiran, dimana Jaejoong sudah lahir.

"Ada yang ingin bertanya seputar cucuku?" tanya Leeteuk dengan mata berbinar.

Jaejoong yang memang berada digendongan Kibum hanya terdiam. Tidak tahu situasi apa ini? Maklum saja seorang bayi.

Seorang wartawan mengacungkan tangan tanda ingin bertanya. "Annyeong. Naneun Joon imnida. Aku ingin bertanya. Apakah Jaejoong nanti yang akan menjadi pewaris tunggal selanjutnya. Seperti yang sudah kami ketahui semua bahwa anak kalian Cho Kyuhyun dan Cho Sungmin adalah sama-sama pewaris tunggal anda" tanya dan jelas wartawan itu.

"Ah Ten―" Kibum hendak menjawab, tapi sang suami segera menghentikannya.

"Kami belum tahu pasti. Jaejoong masih kecil lag―" kali ini ucapan Siwon terpaksa harus berhenti karena adanya teriakan gaje.

"Umma! Joongieku!" teriak appa evil yang dilansir bernama Cho Kyuhyun. Tanpa memperhatikan situasi, dia langsung merebut Jaejoong dalam gendongan ummanya. Lalu meninggalkan mereka semua dengan keadaan bengong dan mengenaskan *abaikan*

.

.

.

Sungmin, Heechul, dan Hyukie tak henti-henti menggelengkan keplanya. Eh? Tidak deh. Hanya Heechul dan Hyukie―dua orang yeoja yang sangat normal baik pikiran dan maupun kelakuannya. Kenapa? Sini biar author kasih tahu.

.

.

.

Sungmin, Heechul, dan Hyukie tak henti-henti menggelengkan keplanya. Eh? Tidak deh. Hanya Heechul dan Hyukie―dua orang yeoja yang sangat normal baik pikiran dan maupun kelakuannya. Kenapa? Sini biar author kasih tahu.

Kyuhyun, Donghae dan Hankyung. Mereka melakukan hal gila yaitu memamerkan aegya mereka. Masalahnya bukan di situ, yang membuat pameran aegya*?* itu aneh adalah ketiga appa muda itu saling menceritakan hal konyol yang tak mungkin dilakukan aegya mereka yang masih terbilang sangat kecil.

Lalu ada apa dengan Sungmin? Dia menyemangati Kyuhyun. Membawa sebuah kertas yang tadi ia tuliskan. Tertera di kertas itu nama Kyuhyun beserta anaknya.

Untungnya kegiatan mari-memamerkan-aegya berada di ruang santai mansion Lee, dimana tak ada satupun tamu undangan yang akan ke sana. So, tak apa kalau kelakuan namja-namja tampan ini sedikit melenceng dengan kewarasannya.

"Dia langsung berageyo saat lahir" ucap Donghae ngaco.

"Dia juga. Kau tidak akan menyangka kalau nae aegya tersenyum" sambung Hankyung tambah ngaco

"Saat dia lahir dia sudah bisa tertawa kekekek" ucap Kyuhyun makin ngaco.

"Itu tak mungkin Cho!" ejek Donghae.

"Setidaknya aegyaku sekarang sudah bisa meminum susu sendiri" sindir Hankyung, yang sebenarnya ini mustahil karena Key masih setengah tahun.

"Hahahahah jangan ngaco hyung. Nae aegya sudah berbicara" sahut Donghae seribu kali lebih ngaco. Mana mungkin bayi yang baru berumur setahun bisa berbicara.

"Aegya kalian payah. Joongie dan aku sudah berbicara saat dia masih dalam kandungan Minnie. Bahkan dia sering bermain denganku" ucap Kyuhyun makin aneh. Tapi diantara kata-katanya terselip pikiran mesum . 'Bermain' tentu saja tuan muda Cho 'bermain' dengan istrinya.

"Tidak! Itu mustahil. Dewasa sedikit! Kau tak tahu eoh, nae aegya sudah berjalan" kali ini celotehan Hankyung yang makin ga waras.

"Kyunnie! Joongie!" seru yeoja kelinci masih tetap menyemangati sang suami.

"Ming! Kau babo eoh? Kita pergi saja dari sini" ajak Heechul kesal. Kesal karena sikap bodoh suami, dan teman-temannya.

"Shireo! Aku ingin menyemangati keluargaku! Mending chullie ikutan! Hyukie unnie juga ne" tolak dan nasihat sesat dari seekor kelinci.

Heechul memutar bola matanya malas. Dia pun pergi sambil menyeret Hyukie. Tak dipedulikannya suara para namja yang makin meninggi.

"Kalau besar dia pasti jadi yeoja tercantik diseluruh dunia"

"Aniyo, key yang tercantik"

"Dan anak kalian akan mengejar-ngejar anakku… yey"

"Andwe!"

"Kyunnie hwaiting"

"Tapi kalian tak bisa memberikannya mobil pada ulang tahun pertamanya kan?"

"Aku akan membeli kapal pesiar untuknya"

"Onew Saranghae!" teriak Donghae gaje.

"Aku akan membelikan dia pesawat terbang"

"Aku akan sekolahkan dia ke sekolah terbaik"

"Aku akan mengirimnya ke Eropa"

"Aku akan membelikan rumah untuknya saat dia berumur 5 tahun"

"Joongie saranghae!" teriak Kyuhyun gaje.

"Aku akan mengajarinya naik mobil"

"Aku akan mengajarinya naik pesawat"

"Yak babo! Mana bisa! Dia yeoja!"

"Key saranghae!" teriak Hankyung gaje.

"Dia akan jadi trendcenter di seluruh dunia"

"Dia akan meneruskan usahaku"

"Mwo?!"

"Dia akan kuberikan ketiga perusahaan keluargaku! Hhahahahhahahahha" tawa nista terdengar.

"Dia akan menjadi presiden Korsel"

"Kyunnie! Hwaiting! Joongie kau pasti menang" ucap Sungmin semakin mantap. Dia mencium bau kemenangan pada keluarganya.

Teruslah berlanjut acara mari-memamerkan-aegya sampai kedua orang tua Kyumin mendatangi mereka. Kemudian? Berhenti? Oh tidak? Kalian salah besar! Karena kedua halmoni dan haraboji itu membantu anak dan cucunya. Ditambah Yunho yang terlihat sangat ngotot.

Dan berakhir saat ketiga aegya itu menangis karena suasana yang sangat ricuh itu.

```KYUMIN```

Setahun kemudian

Di siang yang amat cerah terdengar lagu ulang tahun yang menggema di sebuah mansion. Wartawan dan orang-orang penting lainnya datang. Hari ini putri pertama keluarga kecil Cho berulang tahun yang ke-1 tahun.

"Kau sangat boros Kyu" rengek Donghae, sambil memegangi Onew yang lagi senang-senangnya berjalan. Karena Onew sudah mulai belajar jalan.

"Kau membuat kami kewalahan" kali ini Hankyung yang sibuk dengan aegyanya yang terus bergumam tak jelas. Karena memang sudah bisa menyembut umma dan appa.

"Sudahlah nikmati saja hyung~" kali ini Kyuhyun yang merajuk.

Beginilah rutinitas Cho Kyuhyun saat ini. Suka mendatangi seminar tentang bayi, mengantar Jaejoong imunisasi, membuat pesta ulang bulan setiap bulannya. Kalau kau bertanya apa Cho Kyuhyun dan Lee Sungmin bekerja? Tentu saja. Sungmin di rumah dan Kyuhyun ke kantor. Yang membuat author sedikit terguncang adalah tiga perempat bulannya Cho Kyuhyun hanya menghabiskan waktu di rumah dan bermain dengan aegya bersama Minnie. Mengajarinya hal-hal yang belum waktunya.

"Yak Cho Kyuhyun!" teriak Heechul yang menghampiri mereka bertiga dengan membawa semangkuk bubur.

"Mwoya?" tanya Kyuhyun malas.

"Kau membiarkan Hyukie yang meladeni tamumu, sementara kau di sini dengan yang lainnya" kesal Heechul.

"Mwo?! Hyukieku? Kemana Minnie?" teriak Donghae gaje bin panic.

"Oh Minnie sedang menyiapkan baju untung night party Joongie. Yakan jagi~?" ucap Kyuhyun sambil menciumi pipi mulus aegyanya.

Jaejoong terkikik geli karena dicium bertubi-tubi oleh appanya. Terkadang tangan kecilnya menyentuh pipi atau bibir Kyuhyun. "Kau sangat manis jagi~ seperti ummamu~" gumam Kyuhyun kagum atas kelakuan anaknya.

"Mwo?!" teriak ketiganya yang baru sadar dari cengonya"

Pletak!

"Yak appo!" pekik Kyuhyun karena kepalanya di jitak oleh Heechul.

"Yang benar saja. Kau membuat night party? Siapa yang mau datang? Ini ulang tahun aegya kyu, bukan ulang tahunmu! Kau kira seluruh aegya akan datang ke sini dan berparty dengan aegyamu, eoh? Bahkan aegyaku saja sepertinya sudah malas karena setiap bulan harus ke rumahmu!" gerutu Heechul kesal.

"Berarti aegyamu belum mengerti? Atau jangan-jangan dia memang babo. Kekekkeke…" ledek Kyuhyun.

"Yak! Mati kau! Setidaknya di ulang tahun yang lalu aku memberikan kado yang masuk akal buat aegyaku. Sebuah mainan. Dan kau! Memberikan mobil untuk Jaejoongmu! Babo! Mana mungkin dia bisa menyetir!" bentak Hankyung yang mulai kesal.

"Yak sudahlah jangan bertengkar~" lirih Donghae karena capek karena Onew terus berjalan kesana kemari.

"Kyunnie! Joongie!" teriak kelinci pink yang baru datang dengan dua pelayan dan Yunho. Masing-masing dari pelayan itu membawakan beberapa baju, begitu juga dengan Yunho dan Sungmin.

"MWO?!" teriak Heechul membahana.

"Eh, Chulie? Kenapa?" tanya Sungmin imut dengan kilau-kilau ageyo 1000000watt.

"Untuk apa kau membawa banyak baju bayi ke sini?" tanya Donghae yang agak heran dengan kelakuan yeodongseangnya.

"Oh ini? Ah ini baju untuk Joongie dan aegya kalian untuk night party" jawab Sungmin polos. "Ah, Kyunnie menurutmu mana yang bagus buat uri aegya? Sambung Sungmin.

"Aku sudah tak kuat~" lirih seseorang yang baru masuk. Yeoja itu―Hyukie, langsung memeluk suaminya yang sedang terduduk.

"Eh? Jagi~ cape, eoh?" tanya Donghae sambil mengelus surai istrinya.

"Onew tidur?" tanya Hyukie.

"Hmm… dia kelelahan sehabis berjalan-jalan" jawab Donghae sambil mengecup pucuk kepala aegyanya yang ia tidurkan di atas dadanya.

Kedua orang yeoja terlihat menikmati adegan itu. keduanya sedikit cemburu dengan kewarasan sesaat#buagh Donghae. "Oppa keren!" ucap Sungmin dengan mata berbinar.

"Minnie! Kyunnie lebih keren tau!" rengek Kyuhyun.

"Hyung! Noona! Yunnie ingin pegang Joongie" kali ini rengekan Yunho yang masih terdiam.

"No no no! kau sudah mandi belum namja kecil?" tanya Kyuhyun. Yunho menggeleng. "Mandilah. Aku tak mau putri Joongie kotor karena ulahmu" nasihat Kyuhyun. Kali ini Yunho mengangguk.

Yunho berjalan lesu meninggalkan ruang santai mansion Lee.

"Kalian membuatku terlihat gila dan konyol" lirih Heechul. Key yang memang masih mempunyai energy banyak, menjulurkan tangannya ingin digendong ummanya.

"Chulie, Key ingin bersamamu" seru Hankyung histeris.

"Bahkan suamiku sekarang sedikit gila" gumam Heechul sedih. Segera digendongnya Key, aegya itu tersenyum senang.

```KYUMIN```

Suatu hari di kediaman mansion lee. Malam mulai datang menjelang. Cho Jaejoong yang dilansir masih berumur setahun itu belum juga tidur. Padahal jam sudah menunjukan pukul 8 malam. Biasanya putri kecil Sungmin sudah tidur jam 7 malam.

"Jagi~ kau kenapa?" tanya appa muda kita―Cho Kyuhyun sambil mengelus pipi mulus anaknya. Sungmin di sampingnya tampak memeluk pinggang Kyuhyun. Nampaknya Sungmin ingin bermanja dengan suaminya.

"Lihat. Kasian ummamu dari tadi sudah menggendongmu sedari tadi" nasihat Kyuhyun pada anaknya, yang dibalas dengan kerjapan mata seorang aegya.

"Kyunnie~ ganti baju dulu sana. Biar aku yang gendong Joongie dulu" usul Sungmin.

Ya, Kyuhyun yang harusnya ada meeting segera pulang ke rumah karena mendapat telepon dari istrinya. Kyuhyun bisa dibilang sudah over protective pada Jaejoong. Bahkan saat Sungmin menelpon Kyuhyun untuk memberitahukan kalau Jaejoong menyebut umma dengan gumaman tak jelas, Kyuhyun langsung pulang padahal itu ditengah-tengah meeting. Bukankah Kyu berlebeihan? -_-''

Kyuhyun segera memindahkan gendongan Jaejoong ke tangan Sungmin. Kemudian mulai mengganti bajunya.

"Oek… hoek…" *author ga tau suara nulis suara bayi nagis kaya apa* isak tangis pecah.

"Joongie kenapa?" panic Kyumin. Kyuhyun segera menghampiri istri dan anaknya setelah mengganti baju.

Digendongnya Jaejoong kembali oleh Kyuhyun. Sementara sang istri mengusap punggung Jaejoong lembut. Bukannya diam Jaejoong makin menangis keras. Sungmin mengecheck popok Jaejoong, tapi nihil.

"Dia lapar Kyu~" seru Sungmin yang langsung merebut Jaejoong.

Sungmin mendudukan dirinya. Membuka kancing piyamanya. Mempertemukan mulut Kyuhyun dengan nipplenya. Tapi, lagi-lagi Jaejoong menangis. Bahkan dia sedikit memukul dada bulat Sungmin.

"Aw… Joongie kenapa?" pekik Sungmin agak sakit.

"Kita harus panggil dokter Kim!" seru Kyuhyun panic.

Sesegera mungkin appa muda itu menelepon dokter pribadi anaknya.

.

"Bagaimana dok?" ucap Siwon appa, Kangin appa, Leeteuk umma, Kibum umma, dan Kyumin serempak.

"Dia demam. Tadi aku sudah memberikannya obat. Mungkin besok akan sembuh. Ini demam biasa. Aegya dan cucu anda sedang dalam masa pertumbuhan, sepertinya sudah saatnya anda mengajarinya. Dia sudah sedikit mengerti. Dan nyonya muda Cho, ganti makanannya dengan bubur. Untuk asi-nya tak usah sering-sering. Dia harus beradaptasi" jelas dan nasihat Kim uisanim.

"Umh" jawab semuanya mengangguk serempak.

"Kalau begitu saya pulang dulu" pamitnya.

.

.

.

"Kyunnie hiks… hiks… Joongie hiks… " isak Sungmin sedih.

"Uljima jagi~ besok juga dia akan sembuh ne" nasihat sang suami, makin mengeratkan pelukan di tubuh istrinya.

```KYUMIN```

"Hiks… appo… hiks…" isak Sungmin.

Kyuhyun yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi bingung melihat istrinya menangis. Setahunya dua hari yang lalu Jaejoong sudah tak sakit. Dan keadannya sudah seperti biasa.

"Hiks… appo… hiks… hiks…" isak Sungmin.

"Jagi~ gwenchan? Waeyo? Apa yang sakit?" tanya Kyuhyun yang sudah berhambur memeluk tubuh istrinya.

"Hiks… hiks… Kyunnie appo… hiks" isaknya lagi.

"Ssstt… uljima. Katakana padamu. Kau sakit apa?" tanya Kyuhyun panic.

"Hiks… ungh… tapi… emh…" Sungmin menghentikan isakannya. Bibirnya ya gigit keras, menahan sakit di bagian payudaranya. Sungmin lupa kalau payudaranya masih membengkak akibat sudah tiga hari Jaejoong tak meminum asi-nya.

"Waeyo jagi~? Jagan membuatku makin khawatir" ucap Kyuhyun kalem.

"Da hiks... dadaku sakit… Joongie tak meminum asinya hiks… dadaku bengkak hiks… appo kyunnie hiks… hiks…" jawab Sungmin dan kembali menangis.

Kyuhyun menggrenyitkan dahinya bingung. Kenapa bisa begini? batinnya. Tapi sedetik kemudian seringayah halus muncul di bibirnya. "Jagih~ mau kuhilangkan sakitnya?" tanya Kyuhyun mendesah sambil menghembuskan napas di telinga kelincinya.

"Ungh" angguk Sungmin mantap.

'Untung saja Joongie sedang main dengan appa' batin Kyuhyun.

Segera Kyuhyun menidurkan Sungmin di ranjang mereka. Menindih kelinci pink itu. sungmin hanya mengerjap bingung. "Kyunnie~ kau mau apa? kau membuat dadaku semakin sakit kalau menindihku" tanya Sungmin polos.

Bukannya menjawab, Kyuhyun malah melepas kaos yang diapakai Sungmin. Ya akhir-akhir ini Sungmin malah memakai kaos dan bra ketat agar dadanya tak berdenyut sakit. Biasanya kalau sedang menyusui Joongie dia memakai kemeja agar gampang. *setau author gini*

"Nae jagi~ lihatlah… kau tak sesak memakai bra se-kecil ini?" tanya Kyuhyun mulai mesum.

"Ini biar tak sakit" jawab Sungmin masih belum tau akan bahaya yang sebentar lagi akan menghadangnya.

"Aku rasa Jaejoong sudah siap punya adik" ucap Kyuhyun santai.

"MWO?!" seru Sungmin lebeh. "Shireo! Kyun―emmh… enghh…" segera mungkin Kyuhyun membungkam mulut Sungmin.

Lama kelamaan Sungmin mulai menerima lumatan Kyuhyun pada bibirnya. Menyesap rasa bibir yang tak pernah ia lewati satu hari pun. Lidah Kyuhyun menekan halus bibir bawah Sungmin, meminta aksen masuk. Dan dimulailah ciuman panjang itu. ciuman yang memang sudah jarang dilakukan.

Tangan Kyuhyun yang sudah gatal segera meremas dua gundukan yang membengkak itu. Membuat Sungmin memekik dan memutuskan pangutan. Karena sakit dan rasa nikmat di dadanya makin menjadi.

"Appo nnnnggghhhh" lenguh Sungmin.

Kyuhyun yang berada di atas tubuhnya terus menerus memijat dan meremas kedua gundukan itu. Bagian selatan tubuhnya menengang melihat Sungmin dengan mata sayu, bibir bengkak, dan payudara bengkak yang ia remas. Lama Kyuhyun melakukan pijitannya tanpa melepas bra Sungmin.

"Kyunnie~ appo~" rengek Sungmin. Kedua tangan Sungmin memegang intens kedua tangan Kyuhyun yang meremas payudaranya. "Kyu stop!" pekik Sungmin menyadarkan Kyuhyun.

"Eh?"

"Appo Kyu" ucap Sungmin.

"Mianhe ne" balas Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun segera mendudukan Sungmin keatas pangkuannya. Memeluknya hangat. "Bersiaplah. Aku akan menyembuhkannya~" bisik Kyuhyun sambil menjilati cuping Sungmin.

"Nnnghhh… lakukan" perintah Sungmin.

Cklek

Bra itu terbuka. Menampilkan dua bongkahan yang memang bulat dan padat malah tambah membesar dan err… bengkak.

Kyuhyun melongo melihatnya. Benar-benar bengkak. Kedua nipplenya melancip dan membengkak, warnanya makin memerah. Setetes susu keluar dari kedua nipplenya.

'Pemandangan paling erotis yang pernah kulihat' batin Kyuhyun.

"Apa sesakit itu?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan tatapan lapar yang tak lepas dari kedua payudara Sungmin. Sungmin hanya mengangguk sambil menutupi dadanya.

Cup~ cup~

"Nngghhh" lenguh Sungmin kala kedua puncak payudaranya diciumi.

"Sshhh… Kyu… Kyunnnie! Akh… ap… nngghhhhh" desah Sungmin saat nipple kananya langsung di sedot.

'Aigoo asinya masih banyak sekali. Pasti sangat sakit deh' batin Kyuhyun.

Lidahnya terus menghisap nipple kanan Sungmin. Menyedot asi yang Sungmin keluarkan. Berharap dapat mengurangi rasa sakit yeojanya.

'Ini sangat manis. Pantas saja Jaejoong suka. Kalua begini biar aku saja yang menghabiskan jatahmu Joongie' pikir Kyuhyun mesum.

"Kyuh~ ohh… kyunnie ohhh… ngghhh jang… akh" pekik Sungmin sedikit kesakitan. Payudara kanan Sungmin disedot dan diremas habis-habisan oleh tangan Kyuhyun.

"Hah… hosh…" deru napas keduanya terdengar saat Kyuhyun menyelesaikan aktivitasnya.

"Apa sudah enakan?" tanya Kyuhyun. Sungmin mengangguk malu. "Sini yang kiri" pinta Kyuhyun, "kau yang harus memberikannya. Memohonlah"

"Mwo?!"

"Kalau tidak! Aku tak mau"

Sungmin menangkup dadanya sendiri, lalu menyodorkannya pada Kyuhyun. "Please~" lirihnya.

"Dengan senang hati" jawab Kyuhyun

Sret

"Ngghhh" leguh Sungmin lagi. Kali ini dia agak kaget, karena Kyuhyun mendorong punggungnya agar payudaranya lebih dekat pada wajah Kyuhyun. Sedangkan bagian selatan tubuhnya tak sengaja menubruk benda keras di balik celana Kyuhyun.

"Kyuh~ ohh… terus… kyuh… oh god… ngghhh" desah Sungmin sambil meremas dan menekan kepala Kyuhyun.

.

Srak

"Sudah tak sakit?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Ne"

"Kalau begitu kau harus membantuku menghilangkan rasa sakitku" balas Kyuhyun semangat.

Segera ia rentangkan paha Sungmin. "Kyunnie~" rengek Sungmin.

"Diamlah ming. Aku sedang sakit nih" jawab Kyuhyun sedikit ketus.

Sret

Naked lah keduanya.

Kyuhyun memulainya dengan melumat leher yang mulus. Keduanya memang sudah hampir satu setengah tahun tak melakukan 'olahraga' ranjang. Jadi wajar bukan kalau tingkat ke-pervert-an Kyuhyun semakin menjadi.

Tangan Kyuhyun tak bisa tinggal diam. Tangan kirinya memilin nipple ka kanan Sungmin. Sementara tangan satunya menerobos lubang hangat yang sudah lama tak ia jajaki*?*

"Kyuh… ohh… di ngghh sanah… emhh… terus… ngghhh" racau Sungmin meminta lebih dan lebih. Kyuhyun segera mempercepat ketiga aktivitasnya.

"Kyuh~ ohhh" desahnya lagi.

Gerakan Kyuhyun sedikit kasar. Memilin nipple Sungmin lebih kencang, sesekali ia menariknya gemas. Sementara aktivitas jarinya terus bertambah, ketiga jari itu membobol dengan gerakan zig zag tergadang memaksa untuk sampai di g-spot Sungmin. Membuat desahan itu makin menggila.

"Akuh~ mau ngghhh~ kyuh~" racau Sungmin. Tubuhnya menengang, merasakan gelombang orgasme yang sudah lama tak ia rasakan.

"Akuh~ ohhhh!" teriak Sungmin frustas.

Lidah Kyuhyun segera berpindah pada bibir kewanitaan Sungmin. Menanti cairan orgasme pertama Sungmin pasca melahirkan.

'Tetap manis' batin Kyuhyun.

Segera ia menyedot habis cairan itu. Setelah itu mulai memasukan lidahnya ke kewanitaan Sungmin. Tangannya mulai nakal mencubiti klitosis istrinya.

"Ohh… kyuh~ biar ahh… jangan digigit!" pekik Sungmin saat klitosisnya digigit.

"Mianhe… aku sudah tak tahan"

"Kalau begitu masuki aku! Ppali!" omel Sungmin tanpa malu.

Kyuhyun yang mendengar izin itu. segera menyambar juniornya. Mengocoknya sebentar, lalu memposisikan juniornya di depan kewanitaan Sungmin.

"Akhhh!" teriak Sungmin tanda masuknya junior Kyuhyun ke dalam tubuhnya. Wajahnya memucat.

"Ming, gwenchana?" tanya Kyuhyun. Sungmin mengangguk.

Cup~

Dikecupnya kedua kelopak mata istrinya. Dipertemukannya hidung bangir mereka. "Saranghae Cho Sungmin. Gumawo sudah melahirkan Cho Jaejoong" lirih Kyuhyun bahagia.

Blush

Pipi Sungmin merona.

"Move~" cicit Sungmin dengan mata terpejam.

Sret

"Ohh Kyuh~" desah Sungmin.

"Kau mas… sih… semp… it… ssshhh" racau Kyuhyun.

"Ohhh terus… fas shhh" desah Sungmin.

Seiring dengan aktivitas bawahnya, Kyuhyun mulai menciumi lagi bibir M milik istrinya. Pergerakannya agak kasar. Nafsunya membuncah. Dan Sungmin maklum dengan hal itu, karena dia juga sangat ingin di sentuh.

Lidah Kyuhyun mulai menjalar ke seluruh tubuh Sungmin. Membuat jejak saliva.

"Ohh" desah keduanya.

Kyuhyun yang semakin gemas, meremas bokong sintal Sungmin. Sesekali menggesekan jarinya di belahan bokong itu. Membuat Sungmin mendesah frustasi. Gerakan pinggul Kyuhyun semakin cepat, berlawanan arah dengan apa yang Sungmin lakukan. membuat G-spot Sungmin makin tertumbuk.

Sungmin merasakan tubuhnya menegang menahan sesuatu untuk keluar. Belum lagi dengan junior Kyuhyun yang makin mengeras, membuatnya sesak.

"Akuh~ ohhh…" desah Kyuhyun.

"Nadoh~ Kyuh~" balas Sungmin.

"Bersama" bisik Kyuhyun.

"Kyunniiiieee"

"Minnniiiieeeee"

Teriakan panjang mengiringi aktivitas mereka. Cairan Kyuhyun menyemprot ke dalam rahim Sungmin. Sedangkan cairan Sungmin melumuri junior Kyuhyun. Keduanya tercampur menjadi satu, membuat dinding Sungmin penuh dan cairan itu merembes.

"Hosh… hosh… gumawo" ucap keduanya bersamaan.

.

.

.

TBC

.

Mianhe hiks… mianhe… hiks… bukannya author ingin menggantung dan melepas tanggung jawab untuk meneruskan ff ini, tapi tugas kuliah menumpuk dan sebentar lagi UTS. Mohon dimaklumi ne readerdeul.

Mianhe yang udah lama menunggu*emang ada yang nunggu?*. semoga terbayar dengan chap ini. Ini chap terpanjang loh dengan 5K+

Tolong berikan review dan komen anda. Author sedikit kecewa melihat RCL yang begitu sedikit.

.

Satu chap lagi sebelum bener-bener end. Ga nyangka udah mau rampung nih ff. Tak ada sequel lagi untuk ff ini, author ingin meneruskan ff lainnya.

Gimana adegan NC akhirnya? Mian juga karena terlalu lama hiatus jadi NC-nya ga berasa

.

Thanks to all readers and siders


	11. Chapter 11

Happy Ever After

PAIR : KYUMIN

CAST : Lee Sungmin, Cho Kyuhyun and other Supper Junior member

GENRE : Romance, Drama, little bit of humor

RATE : T-M

WARNING : ABAL, GAJE, GS, Typo bertebaran, dan menyebabkan kebosanan akut.

DISCLAIM : SJ belong to GOD, they parents, and SM. But story is mine. And donghae oppa maybe belong to me #dilindesELFpakekapalselem

.

Author POV

17 tahun kemudian

Di sebuah kamar yang sama, orang yang sama, tapi waktunya berbeda. Sudah lebih dari 18 tahun Kyumin hidup berumah tangga. Ahh... 18 tahun tak mengubah keduanya. Paras keduanya masih sama seperti dulu, cinta mereka berdua makin tumbuh dan mekar, kekonyolan mereka masih ada, dan banyak yang tak berubah.

Keluarga kecil ini pun tak pindah dari mansion keluarga Lee, dan itu membuat Cho Siwon dan Cho Kibum akhirnya menetap di mansion keluarga Lee.

.

Tepat hari ini mereka merayakan ulang tahun pernikahan mereka yang ke 18.

"Kyunnie~ aku punya hadiah untukmu~" seru sang istri sambil membawa kado. Disodorkan kadonya pada suaminya. Kyuhyun tampak tersenyum bahagia menerima kado dari sang istri.

"Kyunnie juga punya kado buat Minnie~" balas Kyuhyun manja. Disodorkan kadonya pada sang istri, membuat sang istri berbinar senang. "Kita buka bersama kadonya ne" usul Kyuhyun.

"Hana"

"Dul"

"Set"

"Waaahhh!/Kyaaaa!" teriak keduanya dengan nada yang berbeda.

Kyuhyun bersorak karena mendapati PSP model baru sebagai kado pernikahan dari istrinya. Sedangkan Sungmin, merengut kesal. Bibirnya sudah ter-pout-kan dengan pipi yang ia kembungkan.

Bagaimana tak kesal, dia hanya dihadiahi bra transparan dan string serta bando dengan telinga kelinci, yah... walau warnanya pink sih T.T. padahal bayangan Sungmin adalah barang berwarna pink atau paling tidak kelinci berbulu Pink gitu.

"Waeyo jagih~~?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan watadosnya.

"Kyu! Kau sudah janji padaku tahun ini mau memberikanku kelinci pink! Kenapa ini lagi! Otakmu benar-benar kotor! Setiap tahun kau memberi hadiah seperti ini terus, entah itu ulang tahun pernikahan kita atau pun ulang tahunku! Kyunnie babo! Nappeun namja!" dumel Sungmin.

GREP

"Akh Minnie~~ Cobalah pakai jagih~~ aku sudah memesan ini lama. Ini limited edition, hanya ada satu di dunia jagi~~" bujuk Kyuhyun sambil memeluk pinggang ramping istrinya.

"Shireo! Aku sudah tak babo! Kau pasti ingin meminta jatah kan? Padahal baru semalam aku memberikannya!" ucap Sungmin makin kesal.

'Shit! Dia tahu! Putar otak Cho Kyuhyun! Ayo cepat! Aahh...' batin Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mulai menunjukan muka memelas plus polosnya dihadapan Sungmin. Sungmin yang melihat itu segera membuang muka, takut luluh dengan tatapan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menghela napas pasrah dan mulai menjauh dari Sungmin.

"Padahal kalau kau memakainya, kau bisa bertemu dengan kelinci pink yang manis" lirih Kyuhyun SOK sedih. Asal tahu saja ya? Ini juga termasuk serangkaian ide busuknya #plak.

Sungmin terdiam. Matanya sedikit berbinar. Kemudian dia mendekati Kyuhyun.

"Jeongmal? Ah... baiklah aku akan memakainya. Yes! Pink bunny!" sorak Sungmin senang.

Dia tak tahu saja kalau lagi-lagi Kyuhyun membohonginya. Cih... sudah tua mesumnya tak hilang-hilang. Memang susah mengeluarkan iblis dari iblis*?*

Tak butuh waktu lama bagi Kyuhyun menunggu Sungmin mengganti pakaiannya.

"Tarraaa!" sorak Sungmin yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi.

GLUP

'Tak sia-sia aku mengeluarkan 100 juta won untuk ini. Bunnyku sangat sexy, imut, manis dan segalanya pada saat yang bersamaan' batin Kyuhyun.

Matanya tak berkedip sama sekali menatap istrinya. Istrinya persis seperti kelinci dengan bando telinga yang ia pakai.

Sreet

"Minnngghhh~ lihatlahhh~ ke kaca~" ucap Kyuhyun sambil menarik istrinya ke depan kaca. Memeluk―lagi pinggang istrinya lebih erat. Adik kecilnya sudah turn on saat Sungmin keluar kamar mandi.

"Ternyata yang ini sangat bagus... tapi tidakkah ini terlalu sexy?" tanya Sungmin sambil menggoyang-goyangkan bando telinganya.

"Tid-dak... kau cantik Minniieehhh~" desah Kyuhyun sambil mendorong tubuhnya agar semakin menempel pada tubuh istrinya.

"Kyu kenapa?" tanya Sungmin yang belum sadar, akan posisi yang sangat rawan.

"Ennngghhh~" guamam Kyuhyun lebeh. Dengan sengaja Kyuhyun menggesek-gesekan adik kecilnya pada belahan butt bulat Sungmin.

"Kyu? Kau sedang apa?" tanya Sungmin dengan nada horor. Mengerti apa yang sedang dilakukan Kyuhyun. Hole buttnya serasa ditusuk sesuatu.

"Akuhh~ seda nngghhh horny babyehhh~~" jawab Kyuhyun.

"Yak! Lepaskan!" teriak cempreng Sungmin.

Sreet

Kyuhyun segera menarik tubuh Sungmin agar terduduk di pangkuannya. Karena sekarang mereka sedang duduk di tepi kasur dan berhadapan langsung dengan kaca.

Sontak butt Sungmin membelah dan makin membuat adik kecil Kyuhyun menyusup di antara bulatan butt Sungmin. Kyuhyun menekannya agar makin bergesekan. Sementara tangannya dengan paksa memelintir dan bermain dengan klitosis Sungmin yang sebenarnya tak tertutup apa pun karena stringnya benar-benar string.

"Kyuhhh~~ ohhh~ lephashh sshhh khan nnhhh" desah Sungmin tak keruan.

"Lihatlah Minniehh~~ kau sangat manis dengan inihh~~" bisik Kyuhyun seduktif. Kemudian mulai mengulum leher Sungmin. Semenatara jarinya sudah mulai menyusup ke kewanitaan Sungmin sedangkan satunya masih setia mencubit klitosisi Sungmin.

"Ohh~~ nyyaahhh~~ Kyuuuh~ di― akh!" pekik Sungmin ketika Kyuhyun menambah kedua jarinya. Hingga ketiga jari Kyuhyun mengaduk kewanitaan Sungmin.

"Bagaimanahh~~ enak, eoh?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"NNngghhhh Kyuhh~~ di sanahh aahh ahh ahh kyuhh ter russhh ahh" desah Sungmin.

'I got it!' batin Kyuhyun karena sudah berhasil menekan titik kenikmatan istrinya.

"Kyuh! Akuhh! Mauu―"

BRAKK

Terdengar gebrakan pintu kamar. Terlihat seorang gadis kecil berambut coklat, bermata foxy seperti milik ummanya tengah menangis.

"Hiks... appa... umma... kenapa belteliak! Hiks..." isak gadis kecil itu yang ternyata bernama Cho Luhan―anak terkecil dari pasangan Kyumin.

"Yak! Appa dan umma sedang buat adik buatmu jagi!" seru Kyuhyun kesal karena acaranya terganggu.

"Kyuh~~ jangan begituhh~" jawab Sungmin sambil mengontrol desahannya karena ketiga jari Kyuhyun masih berada dalam dirinya. Sungguh ia dalam keadaan ingin ber-orgasme dan anak terkecilnya menganggu.

"Tapi hiks... tapi... umma... hiks... belteliak... hiks..." isak Luhan.

"Cho Jaejoong! Cho jaejoong!" teriak Kyuhyun lebeh.

Jaejoong yang merasa dipanggil segera melangkah ke kamar appa dan ummanya. "Kyaa!" teriak Jaejoong kaget melihat keadaan ummanya yang half naked dan mukanya yang merah menahan napsu. Sedangkan sang appa masih memeluk sang umma.

"Bawa Luhan main!" perintah Kyuhyun mutlak. Sadar akan ketelanjangan istrinya dia segera menutupnya dengan selimut *kenapa baru sadar sekarang T.T*

"Onniee! Nonnnaaaa! Ikuttt!" teriak adik lainnya.

Hehehhe jangan salah. Biar ku jelaskan.

Cho jaejoong(yeoja) anak pertama usia 18 tahun. Cho Yong Hwa(namja) anak kedua usia 16 tahun. Cho Nichkhun(namja) anak ketiga usia 13 tahun. Cho Sanghyun(namja) anak keempat usia 8 tahun. Cho Taemin(yeoja) dan Cho Kai(namja) anak kembar usia 5 tahun. Dan yang terakhir Cho Luhan berusia 3 tahun.

Seperti panti asuhan bukan? Percaya atau tidak? Semuanya anak kandung mereka. Lahir dari rahim Sungmin.

Back to now

"Bawa mereka semua" perintah Kyuhyun, lagi.

"Tapi appa... aku tak mungkin bawa mereka semua" protes Jaejoong.

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian. Untuk kali ini bawa Yunho saja. Kalau dia menyentuhmu, bilang pada appa. Biar appa patahkan lehernya. Uri aegya! Pergi sama Jaejoong noona/onnie ne. Nae Joongie... kau yang terbaik... sini biar appa cium" cerocos Kyuhyun lebeh.

"Baiklah appa. Bye" seru Jaejoong buru-buru sebelum Kyuhyun menyuruhnya untuk mendekat―memberi ciuman di pipi.

'Aku bisa gila' batin Cho Yong Hwa.

"Bye! Appa! Umma!" teriak semua anaknya.

"Iya! Cho Luhan! Kau akan mendapatkan dongsaeng baby~" teriak Kyuhyun girang.

.

Setelah semuanya benar-benar pergi Kyuhyun segera mengocok lagi kewanitaan istrinya. "Kau tak keberatankan kalau Luhannie mempunyai dongsaeng?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Nnggghhh ahh ahh kyuuhh~ cep akkuuhhh~" desah Sungmin tak mengindahkan perkataan Kyuhyun.

"Oke. Luhannie~ apa akan membuatnya dengan sekuat tenaga baby~" gumam Kyuhyun lebeh.

"Kyuuunnniiieeeehhh!" pekik Sungmin saat orgasme yang tertunda keluar dengan deras. Membanjiri ketiga jari Kyuhyun yang tak mau keluar.

"Kau sudah. Sekarang aku baby~" pinta Kyuhyun.

"Ohh... kyuhh... masukkan sajah... palli.." pinta Sungmin cepat.

"Baiklah... bunnyku sudah tak sabar eoh?" tanya Kyuhyun.

.

"Kennn napah ahh masihhh sempithh hhh" desah Kyuhyun.

"Kyu ppali!" rengek Sungmin.

"Semm ppiittt" racau Kyuhyun saat juniornya baru setengah yang masuk.

Sret

Jleb

Dan akhirnya adik kecil Kyuhyun sudah masuk sempurna. Keduanya berdiam diri sebentar. "Minnggghh~ gumawo untuk aegya yang kau berikan padaku~ jeongmal Saranghae Cho Sungmin~" ucap Kyuhyun.

"Nado Cho Kyuhyun~" balas Sungmin.

Sret

"Ahh" desah keduanya saat tubuh Sungmin terduduk dan makin menghimpit adik kecil Kyuhyun yang ada di dalamnya.

Cup~

Ciuman manis tercipta, tapi tak berselang lama karena Kyuhyun mengubahnya. Tak lupa dengan genjotannya pada Sungmin dan kedua jarinya yang terus bermain dengan nipple Sungmin.

"Kyuhh ohhh ohhh" desah Sungmin. Tubuhnya menghentak keras.

"Minnggghhh ssshhh baby" racau Kyuhyun.

Sret

Masih dengan menggenjot Kyuhyun dengan sengaja membalik tubuh Sungmin agar menungging. Di peluknya pinggang Sungmin agar tak terjatuh.

"Sshhh... jannn nnngghh ngan memutar sehhh seanaknya kyuhhhh" racau Sungmin. Sebenarnya ketika berputar adik kecil Kyuhyun akan menyodok dalam kewanitaannya, tapi kepalanya akan terasa sangat pusing setelahnya.

"Ahh... nnggghhh ssshh" desah Kyuhyun sambil merem melek.

Jleb

"Akh!" pekik Sungmin saat telunjuk Kyuhyun memasuki holenya.

'Ugh... sesak' batin Sungmin.

"Ohhh Kyuh akh!" lagi-lagi Sungmin memekik karena jari Kyuhyun masuk lagi. Mengaduk-ngaduk hole butt Sungmin dengan liar.

Sementara itu g-spot Sungmin selalu di tumbuk secara tepat. "DI sanahh... yahhh yahhh deeppp faster kyuhh~" pinta Sungmin.

"Nddeehhh... mmiiinngghhh" balas Kyuhyun.

"Akuhhh..."

"Nadohhh..."

"Kyunnnieeee/ minnieeee" teriak keduanya saat pelepasan yang ditunggu datang. Cairan keduanya dengan cepat bercampur. Dengan tepat Kyuhyun menyuntikan cairannya pada rahim Sungmin.

"Hah... hah... hah..." desah keduanya.

"Cape, eoh?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Ne... karena kita sudah tua" balas Sungmin.

"Ani... Appa dan umma masih lebih tua" jawab Kyuhyun asal.

"Yak! Sudah pasti itu!" gerutu Sungmin.

"Min! Luhannie minta adik" bisik Kyuhyun.

"Luhan atau kau yang ingin?" tanya Sungmin.

"Kami berdua ingin" jawab Kyuhyun.

"Baiklah"

"Yes! Ayo kita lanjutkan!" ajak Kyuhyun mantap.

Dan terdengarlah suara nista dari kamar itu.

===KYUMIN===

Keesokan harinya setelah tragedi pendobrakan pintu oleh Luhan, mereka semua berkumpul. Karena memang hari ini masih libur.

"Appa... aku emhh... ingin pergi dengan Yunho oppa" ucap Jaejoong di sela-sela sarapan mereka.

Ya sarapan. Mereka sedang sarapan di sebuah ruangan dimana meja makan yang begitu besar dengan berpuluh kursi makan.

"Tidak! Yunho harus belajar bisnis" jawab Kyuhyun mutlak.

Yunho yang mendengarnya hanya menunduk, takut.

"Yeobo, biarkanlah dia pergi. Kasihan mereka selalu mengurus dongsaeng" nasihat Sungmin, bijak.

"Iya, Kyu! Kau itu terlalu protektif!" sahut Cho Kibum Halmoni.

"Monnie~" rengek Jaejoong pada kedua monnienya.

Kebetulan sekali kedua Halmonie dan Harabojinya sedang libur. Biasanya mereka akan pergi ke luar negeri untuk bekerja atau pun berlibur.

"Monnie bolehkan. Sana Yunho, ajak Joongie" seru Leeteuk Halmoni.

Secepat kilat Jaejoong menarik tangan Yunho dan berlari keluar. Menyisakan Kyuhyun yang sudah mengumpat kasar. "Kyu! Diamlah! Kau sudah memiliki banyak aegya kenapa masih kekanakan!" seru Siwon haraboji yang malu melihat tingkah anaknya.

"Biarkan saja dan kau Nichkhun berhenti melihat Vict dengan muka mesummu! Lihat Yonghwa! Dia pasti akan menjadi penerus yang hebat!" puji dan seru Kyuhyun pada Nichkhun anaknya.

Kenapa ada Vict? Tentu saja Vict anak kedua dari pasangan Yewook atau bisa dibilang yedongsaeng dari Yunho. Nichkhun menyukai Vict, tapi Vict menyukai Yonghwa karena menurut gadis kecil itu Yonghwa itu keren. Sedangkan Yonghwa

"Yonghwa hyung sudah punya yeo―emmhhh lepaskan hyung!" ucapannya terhenti saat tangan Yonghwa menutup mulutnya.

"Anak kecil! Tak usah banyak bicara! Appa kami akan bermain dulu! Sampai jumpa!" seru Yonghwa buru-buru sambil menarik adiknya.

"Vicky ikut Yonggiee oppa!" seru yeoja itu riang.

Dan lagi-lagiKyuhyun harus mengumpat mendapati anaknya meninggalkan meja makan.

"Kau memang berlebihan Kyu" lirih Cho Kibum.

"Appa..." panggil Seunghyun.

"Apa? Jangan meminta yang aneh-aneh" cerocos Kyuhyun.

"Umma..." adu Seunghyun.

"Kau itu namja Hyunniee... jangan sering merengek dengan ummamu" ejek Kyuhyun.

"Kyu!" pekik Sungmin.

"Aku ada les biola. Bye semua!" ucap Seunhyun akhirnya karena kesal. Kemudian mencium pipi semuanya.

Dan... umpatan itu tak terdengar karena Kyuhyun senang mendapat ciuman dari aegyanya.

"Nah Taeminnie... Kai... Hannie... tirulah Seunghyun. Walau dia sedikit femin―"

"Yak! Itu anakmu!" gusar keempat orang tua itu.

"Arra... arra... sekarang kita bertiga main ne" ajak Kyuhyun. Tubuhnya ia dekatkan pada si kembar untuk memeluknya, namun...

"Tak mau! Aku dan Taeminnie cudah ada janji dengan teman cekolah. Bwee~" ledek Kai pada appanya.

"Betul appa... kita akan ke lumah pacalku dan pacal Kai" jawab Taemin dengan mata berbinar.

"MWO?" sontak penuturan yeoja kecil itu membuat semua orang kaget. Bagaimana bisa anak berusia lima tahun memiliki pacar? He?

"Bye! Umma! Blee appa!" ledek keduanya serempak dan langsung berlari keluar sambil bergandengan tangan.

"Evillll!" seru Kyuhyun murka.

"Hueee... ummaaaa... huueeee..." ternyata Hannieee kecil menangis mendengar seruan appanya.

"CHO KYUHYUN!" bentak kelima orang dewasa.

Lalu ruang makan itu segera sepi. Meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang menggeram frustasi melihat sikap anaknya. Yang hampir semuanya mewarisi sifat evilnya. Ternyata hormon Kyuhyun yang lebih dominan.

===KYUMIN===

Perkenalan aegya-aegya Cho Kyuhyun dan Cho Sungmin. Karena author sadar, kala readers membutuhkan identitas dari aegya-aegya Cho.

Ini udah fiks, walau mungkin ada yang nyadar kalau Yunjae adalah umma dan appa dari donghae di PI 1, tapi cast sudah terlanjur dibuat. Jadi mian kalo ada yang ga puas.

Cho Jaejoong seorang yeoja berumur 18 tahun. Manis, cantik, sexy, pandai memasak beda dengan ummanya yang tak bisa memasak#plak. Berkuliah di Universitas KYUMIN―universitas milik KYUMIN Corp(baca chap sebelumnya biar nyambung). Kulit putih mulus seperti ummanya, doe eyes dan bibir yang menggoda. Anak ini pure jiplakan dari Sungmin, karena sifat evilnya tak...ani...pasti karena belum keluar saja, coba kalau sudah keluar pasti akan sama dengan appanya. Anak pertama pasangan Kyumin, yang selalu di puja setengah mati oleh appanya―Cho Kyuhyun. Menyukai Kim Yunho, anak pasangan Yewook―butler yang sudah dianggap seperti keluarga. Karena appanya yang over protektive sampai sekarang Yunho belum juga menjadikannya yeojachingunya, padahal keduanya sudah sama-sama jujur akan perasaan mereka. Mungkin ini juga karena Kyuhyun memberi syarat pada Yunho kalau dia ingin Jaejoong langkahi dulu mayatnya#plak maksudnya dia harus jadi pembisnis yang kelak bisa menjadi penerus ketiga perusahaan besar. Kangin haraboji sudah menunjuknya sebagai penerus Lee Corp kalau kuliah Yunho sudah selesai, dan lagi-lagi Kyuhyun menganggu dengan merengek pada Kangin kalau Yunho harus memulai dari nol―yang menurut Kyuhyun dari OB baru memiliki perusahaan *poor Yunho*

Cho Yonghwa, namja usia 16 tahun. Dingin, cool, dewasa, tampan, pandai dan sedikit tertutup. Kalau marah dia akan membuat appanya terdiam, karena kata-katanya benar-benar menusuk dan tajam. Jiplakan Kyuhyun sejati. Masih duduk di KYUMIN Senior High School. Bepacaran dengan Tan Seohyun―adik dari Tan Key―anak dari pasangan Tan Hanchul. Menyukai bidang kedokteran, kelak dia ingin menjadi dokter. Ahli dalam bermain gitar. Dan Kyuhyun sudah memberikan hak milik KYUMIN Hospital pada Yonghwa.

Cho Nichkhun, namja usia 13 tahun. Polos seperti ummanya, namun pervert seperti appanya, ceria, tak sepandai Jaejoong dan Yonghwa. Bersekolah di KYUMIN Junior High School. Menyukai Victoria setengah mati. Sayangnya cintanya bertepuk sebelah tangan. Jiplakan yang pas anatara Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Siwon memberikan hak milik Cho Corp padanya, kelak.

Cho Seunghyun, namja usia 8 tahun. Manis, imut, polos, jahil, pandai. Bersekolah di KYUMIN Elementary School. Jiplakannya lebih dominan pada Sungmin walau masih ada sifat Kyuhyun. Kulit dan pipinya diturunkan langsung dari sang umma. Untuk saat ini dia belum diberikan hak milik.

Cho Taemin, yeoja cilik usia 5 tahun. Sifatnya jiplakan Sungmin begitu juga kulitnya, tapi evilnya tak bisa dikatakan main-main. Enerjik, ceria, polos, imut, jahil, evil. Disukai Choi Minho dan sekarang mereka sudah resmi pacaran. Suka sekli ngedance bersama saudara kembarnya Kai.

Cho Kai, namja cilik kembaran Taemin. Mukanya sangat mirip. Semua yang ada pada diri Taemin hampir sama. Bedanya dia tak polos dan evil ketulungan dan kepervertannya sepertinya akan tumbuh seiring berjalannya waktu. Suka dengan Dio teman tknya dan sekarang mereka resmi pacaran. Suka sekali ngedance bareng Taemin.

Cho Luhan, yeoja usia 3 tahun. Sifatnya belum terdefinisikan yang pasti dia sangat cengeng.

Itulah profil yang tak terllau lengkap. Yang pasti semuanya jiplakan asli dari Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

===KYUMIN===

Jaejoong Side

Jaejoong tengah menunggu seseorang. Dia memang tak suka menunggu, tapi kalau untuk menunggu seorang yang amat dicintainya dia akan dengan senang hati menunggu.

Ckit

Sebuah mobil dengan tepatnya terhenti di depan Jaejoong

"Joongie!" panggil seseorang dari dalam mobil.

"Yunniiee!" sorak Jaejoong riang. Sesegera mungkin dia melangkah menuju mobil itu dan masuk dengan tak sabaran. Segera mungkin dia membuka pintu pengemudi dan dengan seenaknya duduk di pangkuan Yunho.

Cup~

Dengan menggebu Jaejoong segera mencium bibir milik Yunho. Dilumatnya sedikit kasar bibir itu. Bibirnya mengemut bibir Yunho, sesekali mengigit kecil. Kemudian lidahnya mulai menyusup pada belahan bibir Yunho, tapi tak terbuka sampai akhirnya dia kehilangan napas sendiri.

"Hosh... hosh... oppa lama sekali" rengek Jaejoong masih setia di pangkuan Yunho.

"Boo jangan seperti ini. Kalau Kyuhyun appa melihat aku bisa dibunuh olehnya" nasihat Yunho sambil mengelus rambut Jaejoong.

"Ish... appa terus... appa terus... setiap aku melakukan sesuatu kau selalu mengingat appa... jangan-jangan kau suka dengan appaku, eoh?" gerutu Jaejoong sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya persisi sang umma.

Cup~

Yunho mencium kilat bibir itu. "Bukan begitu Boo~ aku kan ingin menunjukan kalau aku pantas bersamamu" nasihat Yunho.

"Menurutku kau sudah sangat pantas. Kau tampan, kau pintar, kau sexy, kau baik, apa―Emmhhh" ucap Jaejoong terputus dengan ciuman lembut yang diberikan Yunho.

"Sudahlah boo~ kajja pulang! Ke kursimu" ucap Yunho.

"Shireo! Aku ingin duduk di pangkuan Yunnie. Yunniee kan masih bisa menyetir walau sedang memangkuku" ucap Jaejoong.

"Huft... baiklah" pasrah Yunho.

Dan dimulai perjalanan yang sebentar bagi Jaejoong dan begitu lama bagi Yunho. Bagaimana tidak? Jaejoong terus menggodanya dengan menggesekan kewanitaannya pada adik kecil Yunho. Membuat Yunho harus berkonsentrasi lebih keras karena menahan sesuatu.

"Oppah~~" desah Jaejoong sengaja setelah benar-benar sampai di parkiran mansion Lee.

Dengan beraninya Jaejoong menuntun kedua tangan Yunho menuju dua gundukannya. Menyuruh Yunho agar meremasnya. "Ohh~ oppah terusshh shhh" desah Jaejoong.

"Boo~ stop ssshhh" desah Yunho.

Bukannya berhenti tangan Jaejoong malah beralih ke gundukan yang tertutupi celana bahan milik Yunho. Meremasnya sedikit gemas.

"Boo!" pekik Yunho.

Dengan perlahan Jaejoong menurunkan zipper celana Yunho dan...

"Stop it boo! Kau sudah keterlaluan!" bentak Yunho marah.

Jaejoong yang tak pernah dibentak dengan siapa pun segera berhenti. Dia benar-benar tak menyangka akan mendapatkan bentakan dari orang yang amat di cintainya.

Brak

Air mata Jaejoong hendak kelauar, tapi dia dengan buru-buru keluar dari mobil, tak ingin Yunhonya melihat.

Sret

"Tunggu Boo" cegah Yunho.

"Apa? Kenapa kau selalu menolakku saat ingin menyentuhmu!"

"Boo bukan..."

"Sudahlah... apa kau sudah tak mencitaiku! Kenapa susah sekili melakukan itu denganku! Apa ada yeoja lain, eoh!" bentak Jaejoong sekarang air matanya sudah mulai terjatuh.

"Boo~ sungguh tak ada yang lain selain dirimu. Kalau kita melakukannya dan itu akan berdampak buruk pada hubungan kita. Kau mau penantianmu selama ini sia-sia? Kau tak kasihan melihat appa, umma, haraboji dan halmoni kecewa dengan kita?" jelas Yunho.

Grep

"Hiks... Yunnie... hiks... aku tak mau hiks... hiks..." isak Jaejoong yang sudah berada dipelukan Yunho.

"Masih banyak halangan kita Boo~ kau tak boleh egois" nasihat Yunho.

Cup~

Dikecupnya kening boojaenya, lama.

"Tapi hiks... kata Key hisk... kalau kita tak melakukan itu tandanya kita belum hiks resmi hiks... appa dan umma hiks... dulu juga melakukannya hiks..." jelas Jaejoong.

'Awas kau Key! Membuat Joongieku jadi begini' batin Yunho murka.

Ternyata kisah cinta si sulung hampir sama dengan sang umma.

.

.

.

Cho Yonghwa & Cho Nichkhun Side

"Kyaaaaa! Yonggieee oppa!"

"Kyaaaa! Tampannya"

"Maukah kau jadi kekasihku!"

"Rasanya aku ingin pingsan!"

Beberapa teriakan cempreng selalu terdengar setiap harinya. Hampir semua siswi di KYUMIN Senior High School menggilai anak kedua dari pasangan Cho Sungmin dan Cho Kyuhyun. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Cho Yonghwa.

"Seohyunniee!" panggil Yonghwa begitu melihat yeojachingunya sedang berjalan sambil menundukan wajahnya.

"Tch yeoja murahan... adik sama kakak sama saja. Sama-sama merebut pangeran kita" bisik seorang yeoja.

"Onew oppa sudah diambil oleh onnienya, sekarang malah pangeran kita" sahut satunya.

"Dasar yeoja tak tahu diri"

Dan begitulah bisik-bisik dari seluruh yeoja penggemar Yonghwa. Ani... lebih tepatnya keturunan Cho Kyuhyun. Sepertinya keturunan Cho Kyuhyun dan Cho Sungmin sudah ditakdirkan untuk terkenal.

"Kajja! Tak usah pedulikan yang lain" ajak Yonghwa sambil mengenggam tangan Seohyun. Seohyun langsung mendongak melihat kekasihnya.

"Yoonnggiieeee oppa!" teriak cempreng. Victoria.

Ya, dia anak Junior High School yang rela pagi-pagi ke Senior High School untuk melihat pangerannya. Padahal pangeran berkuda putihnya selalu berlari mengikutinya―Cho Nickhun.

"Heh! Anak kecil! Untuk apa kau ke sini!" bentak salah satu fans Yonghwa yang geram melihat kelakuan Victoria.

"Tentu saja untuk melihat pangeranku" jawab Vic, cuek.

"Yak dasar anak kecil tak tahu diri!" bentak fans lainnya.

"Yak! Noona! Jadi wanita kasar sekali!" bela Nichkhun yang langsung merangkul bahu Vic.

"Ihhh... Nickhun lepaskan!" keluh Vic.

"Dasar yeoja tak tau diri. Sudah ditolong ma―"

"Yak noona! Kuperingatkan padamu! Jangan pernah mengataiku yeojachinguku! Vic ayo!" bentak Nichkun yang sudah geram setengah mati. Tanpa mempedulikan cerocosan Vic, Nickhun segera menyeret calon yeojachingunya.

Sementara YongSeo sudah sedari tadi ke kelas. Memanfaatkan kesempatan yang ada.

Ya beginilah setiap hari, setiap pagi di KYUMIN Senior High School. Percintaan YongSeo yang tak mulus. Nickhun yang tak ada habisnya mengejar Victoria. Persis seperti ummanya.

.

.

.

Cho Seunghyun Side

Beda dengan kedua hyungnya yang telah mengerti apa itu cinta, Seunhyun tak mengerti sama sekali. Dia terkesan masa bodoh dengan hal itu. Dia berteman dengan siapa saja, namja atau pun yeoja.

Dia adalah anak namja dengan muka dan tingkah laku feminim. Tapi... dia jago dalam setiap bidang olahraga. Tak jarang murid yeoja atau pun namja yang menyukainya. Seunhyun itu tipe namja yang bisa menjaga yeojanya, sekaligus tipe uke yang amat manis pada saat yang bersamaan.

Bingung?

Mari kita lihat keadaan di sekolahnya.

"Seunhyunniee! Aku suka kamu! Kamu mau ga jadi namjachinguku!" seru seorang gadis kecil sambil menyodorkan bunga mawar merah padanya.

Bukannya menjawab, Seunhyun malah mengerjap bingung.

"Eumh... Hyorin. Aku tak mengerti. ah... ya sudah bye" jawab Seunhyun yang langsung pergi meninggalkan gadis tadi.

Tak berapa lama berjelan, Seunhyun dihadang seorang namja kecil yang lebih besar darinya.

"Cho Seunhyun! Mau kah kau menjadi namjachinguku!" seru Lee Joon.

"Aish... aku tak mengerti. bye Joonniee" balas Seunghyun dan langsung melangkah pergi.

Begitulah Seunghyun setiap harinya. Mendapat pernyataan cinta yang begitu banyak. Tapi karena dia tak mengerti, ya sudah dia biarkan.

Dan setiap malam dia akan menuju kamar orang tuanya untuk curhat. Seperti ini...

.

Kucluk kucluk kucluk

Suara derap langkah kak namja kecil menggema di lantai dua.

Brak

Dengan kasar namja kecil tadi membuka pintu orang tuanya. Seperti biasa dia akan langsung menutup matanya, karena sang appa yang selalu saja dengan posisi menyerang sang umma.

"Cho Seunghyun!" bentak sang appa.

"Kyaaaa! Ummaaaa!" seru Seunghyun sambil berlari menghamiri ummanya yang sudah tak ditindih sang appa.

Grep

"Umma~~" manja Seunghyun sambil mengusapkan pipinya di dada ummanya, karena memang posisi Sungmin yang memeluk erat anaknya.

"Minnie~ kau selalu memanjakannya" gerutu Kyuhyun.

"Kyunnie~~" rengek Sungmin yang diikuti Seunhyun. "Kyunnie~"

"Yak anak setan!" pekik sang appa mendengar Sunghyun memanggilnya seperti itu.

"Heheheheheh. Umma mau cerita" seru Seunghyun.

Sungmin segera memerhatikan anaknya dengan seksama. Sedangkan Kyuhyun sudah berdecak sebal.

"Tadi Lee Joon dan Hyorin meminta Seunghyun menjadi namjachingunya. Bukankah Seunghyun memang berteman dengan siapa saja?" jelas Sang anak, mengawali sesi curhatnya.

"Kyaaa! Anak appa memang daebak! Mendapatkan dua pernyataan cinta lagi!" seru Kyuhyun gaje.

"Yak! Kyunnie berisik!/ appa berisik!" pekik kedua anak dan umma itu.

"Terus Hyunnie jawab apa?" tanya Sungmin sambil membelai rambut ikal anaknya.

"Hyunnie bilang. Hyunnie tak mengerti, lalu pergi meninggalkan mereka" jawab Seunghyun, jujur.

"Dasar babo!" pekik Kyuhyun.

"Yak! Kyu!" pekik Sungmin.

Dan terjadilah perang mulut kedua pasang sejoli itu. Dan berakhir dengan Kyuhyun tak mendapat jatah. Sedangkan Seunghyun sudah keluar, karena tak tahan mendengar ocehan kedua orang tuanya.

.

.

.

Cho Taemin dan Cho Kai Side

KYUMIN Kindergarden. Akan selalu ramai ketika Cho Kai dan Cho Taemin mulai beraksi bersama pacarnya. Entah itu menjahili temannya, ngedance atau pun pacaran *?*

.

Lets take a look

"Minnie, kau halus pula-pula nangic. Aku akan menaluh kecoa ini di bangku ceongcangnim" bisik Kai semangat. Taemin yang sudah hapal dengan kelakuan kembarannya, langsung mengangguk mantap dan segera menjalankan misinya.

"Hiks... hiks... ceongcangnim hiks... hiks..." isak Taemin. Dia memang hebat dalam berakting.

"Omona Minnieku gwechana, jagiya~~?" tanya Minho yang langsung memeluk pacar kecilnya.

"Minho oppa... aku nangic boongan. Cccuuuttt jangan bilang ceongcangnim ne" bisik Taemin.

"Aku mengelti" jawab Minho.

"Hueeeee huueeee hiks... hiks..." isak Taemin. Dan akhirnya Minho juga ikut-ikutan menangis.

Kejadian ini memang sudah biasa, karena kalau Duo Cho ini sudah menjalankan misi pasti sang pacar *?* akan mengikuti jejaknya. Sebenernya author nulis ini geli sendiri karena anak TK masa udah pacaran, tapi mau bagaimana lagi...

"Aduh... ada apa ini? Kenapa kalian menangis?" tanya Jessica Seongsangnim.

"Ceong hiks... hiks..." isak Taemin.

"Cangnim hiks... hiks..." isak Minho menambahi ucapan sang kekasih yang tak selesai.

"Ada apa? Aduh" panik Jessica.

"Pingin pipis hiks... hiks..." jawab Taemin asal.

"Huft~ kukira apa. Ya sudah biar seongsangnim antar. Lalu kau kenapa Tuan Choi?" balas Jessica sedikit tenang.

"Andwe! Aku mau cama Minho aja!" seru Taemin.

"Aku cedih melihat kekacihku menangic" jawab Minho tanpa malu.

Kemudia kedua pasangan cilik yang licik itu pun pergi meninggalkan kelas.

"Huh... dasar anak zaman sekarang. Sudah mengerti pacaran. Aku saja belum dapat kekasih" gumam Jessica pilu. Mendapati kenyataan, diumurnya yang sudah 27 tahun belum mendapatkan namjachingu.

Jessica segera kembali ke bangkunya untuk menulis tugas untuk muridnya. Namun baru saja dia duduk...

"Kyaaaaaaa... kecoaaaa!" teriak cempreng Jessica.

Dan begitulah kejahilan duo Cho itu.

.

Di tempat lain di taman belakang sekolah

"Chagiya~~ gumawo ne" ucap Taemin.

"Ne. Minta poppo" rengek Minho.

Cup~

Di sisi lain

"Kaiii~ jangan bandel lagi ne" nasihat Dio.

"Andweee!" pekik Kai.

"Kenapa?" tanya Dio, polos.

"Cudah jangan pikilkan. Mending Dio kacih poppo buat Kai cepelti Taemin" dalih Kai.

"Baiklah"

Cup~

Huft... anak-anak zaman sekarang memang susah ditebak. Sebenarnya apa sih yang dilakukan appa dan umma mereka?

.

.

.

Cho Luhan

"Hiks... umma... hiks... umma... mam... mam..." tangis Luhan, pilu. Seakan derita yang sedang dihadapinya sangatlah besar.

Bagaimana tidak? Luhan sedang sangat lapar dan ingin di suapi oleh ummanya, tapi... sang appa merecokinya. Dengan seenaknya seorang Cho Kyuhyun appa duduk diantara anak dan umma, meminta belas kasih berupa minta di suapin oleh istrinya. Dan yang lebih kejam adalah... keduanya lupa dengan kehadiran Luhan *poor Luhan.

Sekarang author mengerti apa yang dilakukan kedua orang tua yang hampir berkepala empat itu, berlovey dovey ria sampai lupa anak.

Sekarang author mau tanya. Apa readers masih mau mempunyai kedua orang tua yang berlovey dovey ampe lupa ama anak? Kalau author sih masih mau kalau orang tua author Cho Sungmin umma dan Cho Kyuhyun appa. Wkwkkwkwkwkwkwkw *evil laugh bareng kyuppa*

===KYUMIN===

Apa readers suka happy ever after?

Okeh akan author berikan tuing~~*lempar Chap Happy Ever After

Di pesisir pantai pulau KYUMIN

Terlihat satu pasang yang baru sah mengikat janji, sedangkan pasangan lainnya terlihat bahagia melihat kebahagiaan pasangan yang baru sah itu. Tapi... ada satu pasangan yang menangis tersedu di pojokan. Bukan berarti dia tak menikmati pestanya, hanya saja pasangan itu di usir...

Okeh... pasti semua bingung

Satu pasangan yang baru sah adalah YunJae. Yang baru saja melaksanakan akad nikahnya. Dan sekarang mereka tengah berpesta, dengan pesta yang sudah dibuat oleh orang tua mereka.

Sedangkan pasangan yang lainnya. Hanchul, Yewook, Kangteuk, Sibum, Kaido, Onkey, Yoosu, 2Min, Yongseo, Khuntoria(jgn tanya author kenapa bisa begini dan lainnya).

Kalo pasangan yang lagi nangis tersedu pasti tahu dong?

Yup... umma dan appa kita tercinta bin lebbbeeehh

Cho Kyuhyun dan Cho Sungmin

Kenapa? Tentu saja karena Sungmin terharu, perjalanan cinta anaknya yang menurutnya sedikit sama dengan jalan cintanya. Kalo Kyuhyun, tentu saja karena dia tak rela putri cantiknya menikah dengan Yunho.

Okeh tinggalkan pasangan lebeh itu...

Back to party

"Noona selamat ya akhirnya kau menikah juga" ucap Yonghwa.

"Ne. Kau juga menyusullah" balas Jaejoong.

"Yak! Noona! Aku masih Sekolah!" pekik Yonghwa kesal.

Akhirnya tawa pecah begitu saja.

"Monnie sudah ingin menimang cicit nih" goda Leeteuk.

"Monnie! Akukan masih 18 tahun" gerutu Jaejoong sambil mem-pout-kan bibirnya persis ummanya.

"Aigooo... cucu boji masih manja, eoh?" goda Siwon.

Yup... betul... kalian tak salah dengar Jaejoong sudah menikah. Mengapa bisa begitu? Karena Jaejoong beserta dongsaengdeulnya melakukan demo besar-besaran di depan kamar orang tuanya. Mereka menuntut dengan perjanjian tertulis. Isi perjanjiannya adalah

Joongie menikah dengan Yunho oppa

Yonghwa berpacaran dengan Seohyun

Nickhun berpacaran dengan Victoria

Seunghyun bermanja dengan Umma

Taemin berpacaran dengan Minho oppa

Kai melamar Dio *apa sih anak kecil ini?*

Luhan mendapatkan kasih sayang umma

Kalau perjanjian ini dilanggar, kami akan menculik umma dan mencari appa baru. Lalu kami tak akan mau meneruskan usaha appa.

Tertanda J, Y, N, S, T, K, L, semuanya menandatangani surat perjanjian yang sebenarnya perjanjian anak dengan appanya.

Ahhh... author sudah tak kuat menulis kegilaan keluarga Cho.

"Yak Cho―eh Kim Jaejoong! Kau mendahuluiku! Pokoknya kau harus datang ke pernikahanku dan Onew oppa!" seru suara cempreng Kai.

"Joonnggiiieee!" teriak kedua couple terlebeh di ff ini.

Kemudian kedua orang tua itu memeluk putrinya.

"Umma bahagia Joongie" gumam sang umma.

"Appa... sedih Joongie" sambung sang appa.

"Yak!" bentak semua pasangan yang mendengar penuturan Kyuhyun.

"Baiklah... appa bahagia..."

"Hueeee umma appa" isak Jaejoong akhirnya. Ketiganya tampak menangis lebeh dengan posisi Jaejoong di tengah-tengah Kyumin dan mereka saling berpelukan.

"Untunglah... setidaknya kisah cintamu tak sesusah appa yang harus menghamili umma dul―" ucapan Kyuhyun terhenti.

"Hoek... hoek... hoek... ugh... ugh..." keluh Jaejoong yang merasa mual.

Kyuhyun yang tahu arti 'hoek' langsung beralih menatap Yunho dengan pandangan horor. Sungmin dan beberapa orang yang pernah merasakan hal ini pun segera menatap horor suami baru Jaejoong. Ini seperti dejavu.

"Kim Yunho. Bisa kau jelaskan?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan aura horor dan nada horor. Sementara yang ditanya hanya bisa tertunduk lemas. "KAU! YAK! KAU APAKAN ANAKKU!" bentak Kyuhyun membuat semua orang yang berada di dekatnya terdiam.

"Cih... kenapa overprotectifnya tidak hilang sih" decih Siwon haraboji.

"JAWAB AKU KIM YUNHO!" perintah Kyuhyun.

"Hoek... hoek... ugh... hoek..."

"LIHAT JAEJOONG SUDAH SE-PER-TI IT-TU. Minnie?" ucapan Kyuhyun terputus karena arah 'hoek' *bahasa apa sih ini?* berasal dari istrinya.

"Kyunnie~~" rengek Sungmin.

"Yeobo~ apa kau hamil jagih~~?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan mata berbinar. Segera mungkin ia dekati istrinya, lalu merangkum wajahnya dengan tangan besarnya.

"Ugh... hoek... ugh... molla" jawab Sungmin yang merasa semakin mual.

Okeh... sekarang Kyuhyun sudah lupa akan emosinya.

"Hoek... hoek... hoek"

"Hoek... hoek... hoek"

Ya begitulah saut-sautan antara umma dan anak.

"Kyaaaa! Anak dan cucu kita sedang hamil! Kyyaaaaa! Keluarga kita akan bertambah lagi!" seru kedua yeoja tua#plak maksud author Leeteuk halmoni dan Kibum halmoni.

Berpasang-pasang itu harus menuju ke rumah sakit untuk memeriksa anak dan umma yang mual. Lalu jawabannya? Tentu saja keduanya positive hamil.

===KYUMIN===

"Cho Sungmin. Jeongmal kamsahamnida... kau membuatku menjadi namja paling sempurna di dunia ini. Memilikimu... memiliki anak-anak darimu... kau yang terhebat" ucap Kyuhyun tulus.

"Sama-dama Tuan Cho Kyuhyun. Dan sebentar lagi kita akan mendapatkan aegya baru dan cucu pertama kita. Kau jangan marah pada Yunho ne" nasihat Sungmin.

"Huft... walau berat, tapi sebenarnya aku sangat senang Minnie. Sekali lagi gumawo"

"Cheonmaneyo"

Cup~

Kecupan lembut tanpa napsu perlahan tercipta.

"Jeongmal Saranghae... yeongwoni" bisik Kyuhyun di telinga Sungmin, mesra.

"Nado saranghae... yeongwoni" balas Sungmin tak kalah mesra.

Cup~

Kecupan kedua malam itu pun terjadi. Tapi tentu tak berlangsung lama, karena Kyuhyun mulai menekan tengkuk Sungmin. Memperdalam, memperpanas ciuman mereka.

Tangan Kyuhyun yang tadinya diam, mulai merambat ke tubuh bagian atas Sungmin. Mengelus kedua gundukan itu lembut, lalu memutarnya.

And you know what they do after that...

.

.

.

END

WITH

HAPPY EVER AFTER

.

.

.

Huuaaa... MIANHEA... JEONGMAL MIANHAE... author tahu ini udah kelewatan. Update lama. Hiatus tanpa kabar. Nongol-nongol bawa chap END yang buruk. MIANHEYO READERDEUL! *bow 90 derajat bareng oppadeul.

Entahlah ff ini masih layak baca atau tidak.

Eumm... gumawo untuk para readerdeul yang dengan setia membaca dan mereview ff abal author ini.

Alasan author tak bisa mem-publish ff ini, yaitu :

Laptop author rusak

HP author rusak

Pulsa modem ga ada

Ide sempit

Tugas menumpuk

Matematika itu kalau dari awal ga nyimak ke sananya makin susah, karena author ambil jurusan MTK Bilingual

Bentar lagi UAS

Doain author ne... biar mendapatkan hasil yang memuaskan dan IP yang memuaskan.

**AT FFN**

Makasih banget buat ffn yang mau menjadi tempat buat publish karyaku

Okeh... aku mau bales komen

Kim kinan : Mianhe ne untuk update yang sangat lama dan gumawo

: Mianhe ne untuk udate yang sangat lama. Memang dibalik ke coolan mereka sifat konyolnya lebih mendominasi. Gumawo

ming0101 : Mianhe ne untuk udate yang sangat lama. Memang sakit kadang-kadang kok, umma author kaya gitu waktu dongsaeng author ga minum asinya, sampe harus di keluarin asinya pake alat. Gumawo

DadjoePranatha : Mianhe ne untuk update yang sangat lama dan gumawo

Kyuminring : Mianhe ne untuk udate yang sangat lama. Hahhaaha... appa kyu memang akan selalu begitu. Gumawo

Aey raa kms : Mianhe ne untuk update yang sangat lama. Kenapa author ga masukin taemin? Sudah terjawab bukan di chap ini?

Nahanakyu : Mianhe ne untuk update yang sangat lama. Appa dan umma emang romantis, terbuktikan di chap ini. Gumawo

Eun luvGD : Mianhe ne untuk update yang sangat lama. Ah... mian lagi ne. Aku masih susah dapetin feeling buat Big Bang Couple, doakan saja ff selanjutnya bisa. Gumawo

Hyuknie : Mianhe ne untuk update yang sangat lama. Yup, betul sekali. Appanya jugakan pingin sehat. Gumawo

kyumin forever : Mianhe ne untuk update yang sangat lama. Mian ne kalau umma appa jd sdikit konyol. Gumawo

Sasya : Mianhe ne untuk update yang sangat lama. Mian Ncnya kurang hot, dan sepertinya yang ini juga kurang. Abisnya mereka udah tua#plak *dibakar KYUMIN*

dila choi : Mianhe ne untuk update yang sangat lama. Doakan lagi ne, sekarang mau UAS. Gumawo

wuhan : Mianhe ne untuk update yang sangat lama dan gumawo

Guest : Mianhe ne untuk update yang sangat lama dan nado gumawo

casanova indah : Mianhe ne untuk update yang sangat lama dan gumawo

Monnom : Mianhe ne untuk update yang sangat lama dan gumawo

Alwayskyumin : Mianhe ne untuk update yang sangat lama dan gumawo

coffeewie kyumin : Mianhe ne untuk update yang sangat lama. Begitulah Kyuhyun. Gumawo

Guest : Mianhe ne untuk update yang sangat lama dan gumawo

Kyuhyuniar : Mianhe ne untuk update yang sangat lama. Ini update. Gumawo

Dan yang belum kebales

And thanks to :

Kyuhyuniar,coffeewiekyumin,Alwayskyumin,Monnom,casanovaindah,allGuest,wuhan,dilachoi,Sasya,kyuminforever,Hyuknie,EunluvGD,Nahanakyu,Aeyraakms,Kyuminring,DadjoePranatha,ming0101, ,Kimkinan,Tiara,anhieelf87,HyeriCho,Chikyumin,HANA,kyu99,minnieGalz,SungrinLoveKyuMin,nahanakyu,sha,1307 KMS,HoMin7enminniechangminnie,SazkiaSiwonestELF,HyoBinKyuminShipperShawolKyu Lov,HyugiLee, ,kyuminalways89,thiafumings,kyuminforever,revaelf,ChoMinNa,HanSooAe,HyugiLee,GyuMin,KangJiAe,Malidaminne,kurous,Riyu,Dilla choi,FhYyELF06,Chikyumin,Hyunnie312Ita,KyuLoveMin,EvilThieves,Park HyeWoon, ,Chojeonghwa,sansan,AchyELFishy,Aurin,7ia, YEYE,Dminniekyunnie,kimjulia220799,yunteukwon,SsungMine,is0live89,shiRan-chan,heeyeon,RimaKyuMinElf, okoyunjae, cho kyula, SazkiaSiwonestELF, MinnieGalz, Vhentea, YANI RYEOSOMNIA, KimMyongiNara, ming0101, HJKH, cottoncandyme, okoyunjae, AmaterasuUchih1, DadjoePranatha, dona lunde, Keys47, Song HyoRa137, clouds1489, Bels137, Ipin dan lainnya termasuk siders

.

**AT WORDPRESS**

Chosaricute : Mianhe ne untuk update yang sangat lama. Hahahhaha begitulah pasangan Kyumin. Dan sahabat-sahabatnya juga ikutan begitu dah. Gumawo

Evky : Mianhe ne untuk update yang sangat lama. Menurutmu ini happy endng tidak? Gumawo

Dan yang belum kebales

And thanks to :

Chosaricute,Evky,kyuminring,trifena137,Kyumin,stephanniecarolina,raenti,syubidubidu,Namikazekushina,((KYU◦'⌣') ('⌣'◦MIN) ( BABYKYUTEMIN),kyuminshappirsaranghaeyoelf,GstIrmaYhantye,urriekyu, kimyebbi,kyuminalways,Nanakyumin,ThaKYuMin,KimShippo,Keys407,HyunMingjoo,vichapumpkins,Ragil,Yoeja_13,kikayyeay,mrinl,EdssaKyumin,donghae0510,규민 사랑해요,MariaF,Choshikyumin,KyuKyuSomnia,Ridharizky,lusipertiwi,KimSooHyun,reya,kimhye,Fumikokyu,NithaKYuMin2Min,KyuminAegya,lala,choivhyvieladypumpkin90,Don'tknowme,LeejiMIN,bee~,choshikyumin,IkaR( ikkararaw),Anna,gyuming,DhisaCloudsYesungOppa,hanjangmi(한장미),kyunii,kimraena,fitri,eva,Chaca ,rin,riiadiarykyumin,opheliamalthea1904,choahrie,meyhanazaki,mzleejeong,dianmuhardi,liny,retha,ShippoChan,heldajungsoo,errisesilver,soohyun1997dan lainnya termasuk siders

.

.

.

Gumawo juga buat yg ngikutin Pink Innocent dari Season 1. Semoga ga bosen baca karya author. Mian kalau ada salah. Hah... akhirnya nih ff selesai juga, lega~~.

.

Pay...pay... di ff lainnya


End file.
